Immer fünf auf einen Streich
by hyndara71
Summary: OS-Sammlung für das de Bingo bei LJ. Immer fünf auf einmal, um das jeweilige Bingo zu erfüllen.
1. Lachen ist nicht immer gesund

**Disclaimer:** _Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

Prompt: Lachen

* * *

Rosalee Calvert war erstaunt, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Laden öffnete und Monroe den Laden betrat, der einen laut vor sich hinlachenden Nick Burkhardt mit sich über die Schwelle schleppte.  
„Hallo", begrüßte die Fuchsbau die beiden so unterschiedlichen Freunde.  
„Hey", ächzte Monroe, der offensichtlich seine liebe Not hatte, den Grimm im Zaum zu halten.  
Nick wiehrte vor Lachen und keuchte zwischen zwei Salven. „Hey, Rosalee!"  
„Kann ich unseren Lachsack nach hinten bringen?" fragte Monroe ungeniert.  
„Bin … kein … Lachsack ..." keuchte Nick.  
„Nein, bist du nicht, es sei denn, einer bespuckt dich mit Risus Visus." Monroe rollte mit den Augen und zerrte Nick nach hinten.  
Rosalee riß die Augen auf. „Risus Visus? Wirklich Risus Visus?", fragte sie den Blutbad.  
Aber … was war eigentlich los?  
Die Fuchsbau folgte den beiden in den Nebenraum.  
Monroe setzte seinen Freund bei der Ottomane ab. Nick kringelte sich weiter vor Lachen. Sein Gesicht war gerötet vor Anstrengung, die es ihn offensichlich kostete, weiterzulachen,  
„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Rosalee besorgt.  
„Unser SuperGrimm hat sich mit einem Flabberfrosch angelegt", erklärte Monroe und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nick, ehrlich, es ist mittlerweile wirklich nicht mehr lustig!"  
„Ich … ich kann nicht … aufhören ...", keuchte der zwischen weiteren Lachattacken.  
„Ein Flabberfrosch sagst du?" wandte Rosalee sich an Monroe. Der nickte wenig begeistert.  
„Nick, hast du irgendetwas berührt, was auch der Flabberfrosch berührt hat?" fragte sie daraufhin den Grimm.  
„Schätze … ja!" keuchte Nick.  
Rosalee sah zu Monroe. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Er kam zu mir, hielt sich den Bauch und brüllte vor Lachen. Es dauerte gefühlte Ewigkeiten, bis ich die Story endlich mal zusammen hatte."  
Rosalee nickte, wandte sich wieder Nick zu. Der war im Moment ernst … naja, nicht so ernst, wie sie ihn gern gehabt hätte, aber ernster.  
„Wie siehts aus?" erkundigte sie sich. „Hast du etwas scheimiges angefaßt?"  
Nicks Mundwinkel zuckten, als er begann zu sprechen: „Da war alles schleimig."  
Konnte sie sich denken. Und Nick natürlich mitten drin in all dem giftigen Schleim.  
„Okay", machte sie. „Dann sollten wir anfangen."  
Nick und Monroe wechselten einen blick „Anfangen? Womit?" kam es unisono aus ihrer beider Mund.  
„Der Schleim geht nicht von allein ab. Wir müssen uns ein Publikum suchen und euch beide da auftreten lassen, bis ihr wieder zurechnungsfähig seid", erklärte Rosalee.  
„Wieso denn ich?" Monroe starrte sie groß an.  
„Weil du auch Nick berührt hast", kam prompt die Antwort.  
„Und wenn ich nicht will?" bohrte dieses Mal ein sehr atemloser Nick.  
„Du kannst es nicht ausschwitzen, mein Lieber", entgegnete Rosalee. „Entweder du tust was wir dir sagen, oder ..."  
„Oder?" fragte Monroe, dessen Mundwinkel eindeutig zu zucken begannen.  
Rosalee lächelte. „Genau."  
Die beiden so ungleichen Freunde starrten sich an, während Rosalee in den Laden zurückkehrte.  
Lächelnd lauschte die Fuchsbau ins Hinterzimmer und begann dann, sehr sorgfältig den Türknauf zu ihrem Laden zu reinigen.  
Schreck war eben immer noch die beste Medizin gegen Risus Visus ...


	2. Böser Grimm!

**Prompt:** Schlechter Tag

**Genre:** EpisodenTAG zu 1.01 Pilot

* * *

Manche Tage waren besser, manche Tage waren schlechter. So hätte Monroe sein Leben als geläuterter Widerblutbad am besten beschrieben. Über Jahre hinweg, ja Jahrzehnte sogar.  
Er war ein Uhrmacher, ein stinknormaler Uhrmacher. Er liebte Uhren, sie waren eine eigene Kunstform in seinen Augen. Außerdem schulten sie seine motorischen Fähigkeiten, wenn er die Feinmechanik reparieren oder warten mußte.  
Wen störte es, daß er sein Grundstück markierte, damit sein Postbote nicht auf den glorreichen Gedanken kam, dieses Revier für sich zu beanspruchen? Und selbst wenn Monroe denn mal kleinen Kindern mit roten Jacken, Hosen oder Schuhen nachsah mit dem Wolf an seiner Seite, wen störte es? Es war ja nicht so, als schnappe er sich eines der Kinder und verschlünge es lebendigem Leibe – eine Szene, die ihn übrigens schon immer bei Rotkäppchen gestört hatte. Welcher Blutbad hatte je einen Mund oder Maul von so enormer Größe besessen. Zumal … Rotkäppchen selbst ja auch nicht gerade unschuldig gewesen war, ganz zu schweigen von den sieben Geislein. Von Bauerschweinen fing er besser erst gar nicht an!  
Wie gesagt, Monroes Leben war vermutlich eines der langweiligsten, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Morgens um halb sechs Pilates, gefolgt von einem guten, manchmal etwas ausgedehntem, Frühstück, gefolgt von einer Runde Yoga, gefolgt von seiner eigentlichen Arbeit, gefolgt von der Bereitung des Mittagessens, gefolgt von der täglichen Pflicht, seine Post hereinzuholen (und dabei dem Drang zu widerstehen, auch noch den Ständer zu markieren, da der Postbote dort immer zu gern seine eigene Marke hinterließ), gefolgt von …  
Einem Ruf?  
Monroe hätte nicht verwirrter sein können, als er über die Straße zum Wald sah und dort … ja was? … stehen sah.  
So lange weilte er jetzt schon auf dieser Erde, mal mehr, mal weniger böse, mal aggressiver, seit Jahren aber ruhig und beschaulich. Und jetzt … ?  
Einen Moment lang wußte er wirklich nicht, WAS das da auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite war, was da auf ihn zustürmte. Er hatte soetwas noch nie gesehen.  
Rein instinktiv eilte er zurück zu seinem Haus, in sein Revier, in seine Zuflucht.  
Doch dann … war das Ding über ihn, schleuderte ihn zurück und auf den Boden und hielt ihn beim Kragen gepackt, während ein blaßes Gesicht unter einem dunklen Haarschopf (die Frisur war ja wohl nicht der Ernst des Eindringlings, oder?) mit großen, noch zusätzlich vor Schreck geweitetn grün-blauen Augen auf ihm hockte und ihn anschrie:  
„Wo ist sie? Sag mir auf der Stelle, wo sie ist?"  
Hier lief etwas ganz, ganz falsch, soviel war klar. Denn endlich erkannte Monroe, WAS da auf ihm hockte. Und das konnte schlicht nicht gut sein:  
Ein Grimm!  
Dabei … dieser Grimm schien ihm jetzt nicht sonderlich gefährlich noch sonderlich daran interessiert, ihn einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. Nein, dieser Grimm schien eher verwirrt und verängstigt, was schon einmal ganz falsch war nach allem, was seine Mutter Monroe immer über Grimm erzählt hatte. Zudem … er roch eigenartig, irgendwie … wie gerade aus der Taufe gehoben.  
Schlechter Tag, dachte Monroe, ganz schlechter Tag!  
Mußte er denn ausgerechnet einem Grimm über den Weg laufen? Das war vermutlich der Schwärzeste Tag in Monroes gesamtem Leben …


	3. Babysitting

**Prompt:** Auf Teppich sitzen/liegen

**A/N:** Inspiriert durch die genialen Grimmlings-Comics bei Tumblr – ich liebe die Captain Daddy Reihe LOL!

* * *

Sean Renard hielt es kaum aus. Dieses permanente Quietschen und Brüllen und Schreien und Zetern. Es war zum Auswachsen!  
Der Tag hatte so wunderbar begonnen, ruhig und friedlich und … ja, eigentlich war der Tag perfekt gewesen, solange, bis passieren mußte was passiert war:  
Irgendeinenm Blödmann war es gelungen, Nick Burkhardt und Hank Griffin einen Zaubertrank zu geben. Vermutlich eine Racheaktion, wobei sich Sean unwillkürlich die Frage stellte, wer der Leidtragende hätte sein sollen, die beiden Detectives, der Grimm oder er, der Prinz von Portland.  
Wenn es denn wenigstens ein Liebeszauber gewesen wäre, damit hätte Sean umgehen können. Vielleicht nicht auf so professionelle Weise wie ein ordinäres Hexenbiest, aber irgendwie wäre es ihm schon geglückt, die beiden zu entzaubern. Statt dessen aber …  
„Hank hat mir den Weißen Ritter weggenommen, Onkel Sean!" brüllte in diesem Moment Nick los und ließ die Tränen fließen.  
Sean stöhnte. „Hank, gib Nick seinen Weißen Ritter wieder zurück", befahl er dem anderen Problemfall.  
Hank schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. „Hab ich aber nich!" sagte er.  
Sean knirschte innerlich mit den Zähnen, versuchte äußerlich weiterhin ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben, während der Grimm immer noch heulte.  
„Gib Nick den Ritter zurück!" wiederholte Sean, dieses Mal mit einer leichten Drohung in der Stimme.  
„Böser Hank, jawoll!" begehrte Nick auf.  
Herr im Himmel, war er denn hier im Affenhaus?  
„Du bist doof, Nick, weißt du das?" Hank streckte seinem Partner die Zunge heraus.  
Sean reichte es allmählich. Er packte je einen der beiden bei einem Arm und hielt sie auf Abstand, während er sie abwechselnd mit bösen Blicken traktierte.  
Prompt geriet der stockende Tränenfluß aus den großen Augen des Grimm erneut in Wallung und die dicken Tränen floßen über seine Wangen.  
„Nick, du bist doch ein Mann!" erklärte Sean mit etwas weicherer Stimme. „Männer weinen nicht!"  
„Der da schon … Softie! Softie! Softie!" Erneut streckte Hank die Zunge heraus.  
„Noch einmal und ich hol die Schere!" drohte Sean. Es war schlicht das erste, was ihm einfiel dazu.  
Nick machte sich los, verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und plumpste auf den dicken Perserteppich. Der Tränenfluß geriet dadurch nur kurz ins Stocken, ehe die Sirene erneut losging.  
Sean fühlte, wie ein erster, dumpfer Schmerz durch seine Schläfe zuckte, als das Gekreische des Grimm sein Trommelfell traktierte.  
„Ihr seid beide ganz, ganz doof", erklärte Nick voller Inbrunst und rieb sich mit den Fäusten die dicht bewimperten Augen.  
„Hüte deine Zunge, junger Mann!" drohte Sean.  
Wann kam denn endlich Catherine mit dem Gegentrank? Es konnte doch nicht so lange dauern.  
Jetzt machte auch Hank sich los, hockte sich wieder auf den Boden und begann, mit Seans wertvollen Kristall-Schachfiguren zu spielen.  
Sean begann zu begreifen, warum seine Mutter so oft Migräneanfällen erlegen war. Er war kurz davor, diese Szene einfach zu verlassen. Es war so lächerlich!  
In diesem Moment klingelte es endlich an der Tür. Sean schwor, er war noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so erleichtert über Besuch gewesen wie in diesem Moment.  
„Ihr zwei bleibt brav hier", befahl er und marschierte zur Wohnungstür.  
„Warum nur diese plötzliche Eile?" fragte Catherine Schade, als er die Tür öffnete. „Du klangst ja geradezu, als stünde das Ende der Welt bevor."  
Und genau in diesem Moment klirrte irgendetwas im Wohnzimmer verdächtig.  
„Hast du Besuch?" erkundigte das Hexenbiest sich mit einem Schmunzeln.  
„Etwas in der Art. Komm mit und halt den Gegentrank bereit." Sean marschierte voraus, sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, WAS da gerade zerbrochen war.  
Als sie um die Ecke bogen blieb Catherine stocksteif stehen und starrte auf die Szene, die sich ihnen beiden bot:  
Hank Griffin und Nick Burkhardt waren beide auf Kindesgröße geschrumpft, Um genau zu sein, si wieder Kinder, Nick immer noch jünger als Hank, der augenscheinlich den gläsernen Beistelltisch zerbrochen hatte, der neben dem extra großen Sofa gestanden hatte. Und um ihn zu zerschlagen hatte er Seans signierten Baseball vom Kamin geholt.  
„Das glaube ich ja nicht!" entfuhr es Catherine. „Wie ist das denn passiert?"  
„Die beiden haben in der Wohnung eines Verdächtigen Kaffee getrunken", antwortete Sean mit verkniffener Miene. „Könntest du jetzt bitte … ?" Er wies auf die beiden Jungen.  
In diesem Moment fiel ihm erst auf, wie still Nick geworden war. Die Tränen kullerten nicht mehr lautstark, um genau zu sein, sie kullerten gar nicht mehr. Statt dessen saß der vielleicht dreijährige Grimm sehr still auf dem Perser mit einer sehr schuldbewußten Miene.  
„Nick?" fragte Sean langgezogen und musterte seinen vormaligen Detective sehr genau.  
Und Klein-Nick errötete tatsächlich. „Ich hab nicht gemerkt, daß ich strullern mußte. Tut mir leid", sagte er und blickte unter niedergeschlagenen, extralangen Wimpern mit seinen großen, jetzt noch unschuldiger wirkenden Kinderaugen hervor.  
Catherine gluckste vor Vergnügen.  
Sean schloß einfach nur die Augen und zählte bis zehn …


	4. Loveinterest?

**Prompt:** Liebe am Arbeitsplatz/im Büro

**Spoiler:** 1.17 Love Sick

* * *

Sean Renard lag auf der Lauer, oder besserr er saß auf der Lauer. Seit Stunden hockte er unter seinem eigenen Schreibtisch im Revier und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.  
So ging es nicht weiter, hatte er beschlossen. So konnte es schlicht nicht weitergehen! Seit Wochen ging dieses Spielchen schon, jetzt war es an der Zeit, eben dieses wieder zu beenden.  
Sean wußte nicht wer oder was, aber seit er bekannt gegeben hatte, daß ein weiterer Lieutenant-Posten zu besetzen war fand er jeden Morgen auf seinem Schreibtisch eine frisch aufgebrühte Tasse Kaffee (und zwar den wirklich guten Sumatra-Blend!) und einen Cookie von enormen Ausmaßen vor. Zu Anfang hatte er noch geglaubt, das ganze sei entweder ein schlechter Scherz oder, noch schlimmer, ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch Adalinds, ihn zurückzugewinnen.  
Aber Adalind hatte ihre Kräfte verloren, sie war kein Hexenbiest mehr. So sehr er es auch früher einmal genossen hatte, mit ihr zusammenzusein, eben als sie noch mächtig war und er noch keinen Grimm sein Eigen nennen durfte, so sehr fühlte er sich jetzt von ihrer Menschlichkeit abgestoßen.  
Also hatte er die ersten Cookies dezent entsorgt – nur um am nächsten Morgen erneut einen vorzufinden.  
Irgendwann einmal hatte er dann eine Cookie-Probe zur Analyse gegeben (ja, es war definitiv von Vorteil, Polizei-Captain zu sein), um herauszufinden, ob wirklich Adalind oder ein anderes Hexenbiest hinter dem Mega-Gebäck stand. Die Antwort des Labors war eindeutig: keine exotischen Substanzen wie Blut oder Froschgedärm oder was sonst noch so alles in einem Zaubertrank landete.  
Also ein ungefährlicher Mega-Cookie, noch dazu mit Schoko-Stücken.  
Die Versuchung war einfach zu groß, also hatte Sean nach der Analyse begonnen, beides, den Kaffee und den Cookie, zu verzehren. Immerhin, andernorts verhungerten Kinder und er sollte, wenn es ihm schon so dargereicht wurde, doch wenigstens einmal versuchen, was man ihm darbot.  
Und die Cookies waren köstlich! Seans Hosen konnten das bezeugen, zwickte es ihn mittlerweile doch gewaltig um die Hüfte herum.  
Letzte Aussicht auf Besserung war es jetzt also, den gemeinen Cookie-Attentäter dingfest zu machen, ehe Sean noch weiter zunehmen konnte.  
Im Verdacht hatte er einige, vornehmlich weibliche Beamte auf diesem Revier. Da waren gleich vier weibliche Rookies dieses Jahr neu angefangen hatten und mittlerweile auf Streife gingen. Und zumindest diese eine, die rassige Mercedes Rodrigez, hatte Sean stark im Verdacht, die gemeine Cookie-Attentäterin zu sein.  
Warum? Weil sie ihm verführerische Blicke zuwarf und ganz offensichtlich mit ihm flirtete, sobald sie seiner gewahr wurde.  
Aber Sean war der Captain des Reviers, er hatte einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Und der beinhaltete nicht, daß er irgendwann aussehen sollte wie ein aufgegangenes Hefeteil. Immerhin war Sean immer stolz auf seine Schlankheit gewesen.  
Er war sicher, daß es eine der Rookies sein würde. Diese jungen Dinger hatten den Kopf immer noch voller Flausen und dachten, sie könnten alles erreichen mit einem gezielt eingesetzten Augenaufschlag. Und Ehefrau eines Captains des Portland PD? Konnte man sich besser absichern?  
Schritte näherten sich.  
Sean spannte sich an so gut wie möglich. Gar nicht so einfach, seine nicht gerade kleine Gestalt, seit Stunden unter dem Schreibtisch eingepfercht, sprungbereit zu machen, zumal seine Beine schon lange eingeschlafen waren.  
Aber er würde die gemeine Cookie-Attentäterin schon ausfindig machen. Dann würde sie ihre eigene Medizin zu schlucken bekommen – ha! Und die extra-Runden, die er beim morgendlichen Joggen drehen mußte, ehe das Cookie-Bäuchlein sich wieder in ein Waschbrett verwandelt hatte, würde er sie spüren lassen! Die Rache war sein, des Prinzen von Portland!  
Die Schritte stockten, statt dessen stieg Sean der Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee in die Nase.  
Da war sie also, die Attentäterin.  
Sean wollte unter dem Schreibtisch hervorschnellen und sie sich greifen, sie schütteln und ihr dann den Cookie in den Rachen stopfen. Statt dessen aber … krabbelte er mühsam auf Händen und Knien unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und richtete sich auf, um dann erstaunt die Augen aufzureißen.  
„Wu?"  
Der Asiate stand, mit ebenfalls aufgerissenen Augen auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches, in einer Hand noch das Corpus delicti, eben der Cookie, während die Tasse Kaffee schon auf der Tischfläche zu finden war.  
„Captain!" entfuhr es dem Sergeant.  
Sean schoß einen bitterbösen Blick auf den Uniformierten ab und zog sich hoch, während seine Beine zu kribbeln begannen. Sein Rücken schmerzte, also stützte er sein Kreuz mit einer Hand, was wiederum den verräterischen Cookie-Bauch zum Vorschein brachte.  
„Was machen Sie hier?" fragte Sean endlich.  
Wus Augen klebten fasziniert an seinen Pfunden zuviel um die Leibesmitte. „Ich … äh ..." machte er.  
„Was?" verlangte Sean erneut zu wissen.  
Wu errötete. „Naja, Sir … ich wollte die Beförderung, Sir. Deshalb dachte ich … ähm, ich meine ..."  
Und auch Sean fühlte, wie er errötete, als er draußen an seinem Büro Rodrigez verbeiflanieren sah und seinen Fehler begriff:  
Keine potenzielle Kandidatin zum Heiraten, sondern ein Polizist mit Beförderungswunsch hatte ihn mit Cookies attackiert …


	5. Sport ist

**Prompt:** Sport

**Spoilers:** 1.19 Leave it to the Beavers

* * *

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Mann!" Hank Griffin zerrte seinen jüngeren Partner im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf das Spielfeld. „Das ist nur ein Spiel, kein Ernstfall!"  
„Es ist … nicht mein Spiel", behaarte Nick Burkhardt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum muß ich jetzt einspringen? Ihr könnt das doch sicher auch mit einem Mann weniger."  
„Können wir nicht!" rief Sergeant Wu dem jungen Grimm zu. „Das geht eben nur so. Du schaffst das schon, Nick!"  
Dem war es sichtlich peinlich, daß er sich selbst so anstellte. Auf der anderen Seite aber … Nein! Er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran, was mit der Melone passiert war vor zwei Tagen.  
„Detective, das ist ein Befehl! Sie nehmen jetzt den Schläger und schlagen den Ball!" rief Captain Renard ihm zu.  
Hank ließ ihn los, sobald er am Schlagpunkt war. „Du schlägst, wenn du triffst, ist es gut. Wenn nicht … auch gut." Doch in den Augen des Afroamerikaners konnte Nick nur allzu deutlich lesen, daß ihn dann alles andere als eine gute Zeit erwartete.  
„Muß das denn wirklich sein?" quengelte er und wollte den Schläger wieder zurückgeben.  
„Stell dich nicht so an, Mann!" Hank funkelte ihn wütend an und beugte sich über den kleineren Nick. „Du bist am Schlag."  
Der Grimm schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nichts mit diesem Spiel anfangen, so versteht das doch!"  
Der Catcher halb hinter Nick und Hank kicherte und erregte auf diese Weise die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden ungleichen Männer.  
„Was?" wollte Hank mit hochgezogenen Schultern wissen.  
„Die Prinzessin will nicht für ihr Revier antreten", kicherte der Catcherr und wies auf Nick. „Wie kann man sich eigentlich so anstellen?"  
Jetzt fühlte der Grimm sich doch in der Verantwortung und schoß einen bitterbösen Blick auf den Catcher ab. „Das hat nichts damit zu tun, daß ich nicht antreten will, ich kann einfach nicht", entgegnete er und drückte seinem Partner den Schläger gegen die Brust. „Bitte, entlaß mich aus dieser Pflicht!"  
Hank sah ihn an, er sah ihn nur an … und Nick meinte zu schrumpfen. Als wäre er nicht schon klein genug!  
„Jetzt macht schon!" rief Amy Parker, die Gerichtsmedizinerin, die für ihr Team spielte, ihnen zu.  
„Wenn du jetzt kneifst, noch dazu gegen diese Luschen vom Zehnten, ich schwöre dir, du darfst die nächsten JAHRE den Wagen saubermachen – nach den Überwachungen!" knurrte Hank ihn an. „Und bereite dich jetzt schon darauf vor, die Kaffeemaschine im Revier zu säubern und die Waffen, sämtliche Waffen!, frisch zu ölen. Ich schwöre dir, jeder einzelne Kollege wird dir das Leben zu Hölle machen … und ich im besonderen!"  
Nick schluckte. „Aber ..."  
Hank starrte ihn weiter an.  
„Go for it! Go!" hörten sie beide die Stimme von Juliette Silverton skandieren und blickten sich kurz zu der kleinen Gemeinde an den Rändern des Spielfeldes um. Die Tierärztin und die verletzte Kollegin, für die Nick einspringen sollte, standen nebeneinander und vollführten gerade eine zu kleine Laola-Welle.  
„Machs!" befahl Hank.  
Nick schluckte und sah auf den Schläger, den er immer noch in den Händen hielt.  
„Die Ehre des Reviers steht auf dem Spiel", erklärte Hank ihm. „Du wirst dich jetzt nicht drücken, ist das klar?"  
„Leute, kommt in die Pötte!" brüllte Wu von seinem Safety-Point herüber. „Das Picknick beginnt gleich!"  
Nick kniff die Lippen aufeinander.  
Das hier war Softball, kein Kampf Grimm versus Reaper. Er würde ja wohl einen Ball schlagen können, wenn er schon eine Melone …  
Und genau das war das Problem an der Sache! Die Melone.  
Nick holte tief Atem, während er versuchte, das Bild der explodierenden Melone zu verdrängen, das sich in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt hatte. Eine Melone war schließlich kein Ball.  
„Also gut", seufzte er. „Aber ich garantiere für nichts."  
Hank sah ihn noch einmal sehr genau an, dann nickte er schließlich und trat zur Seite.  
„Oh, die Prinzessin hat sich denn doch entschlossen", kicherte der Catcher.  
Nick nahm Aufstellung und ignorierte den Mann so gut er konnte.  
Nicht zu fest schlagen, nicht zu fest schlagen, nicht zu fest schlagen …  
Der Pitcher warf und Nick konzentrierte sich auf den Ball, holte aus und …  
Mit einem lauten Knall trafen Schläger und Ball aufeinander und ... der Ball explodierte.


	6. Lehrstunde

**Prompt:** Wissenschaft

* * *

„Ganz vorsichtig", ermahnte Monroe und beugte sich über das Uhrwerk. „Ganz, ganz vorsichtig ab hier! Wenn du da was kaputt machst … dann hast du die Uhr getötet."  
„Man kann keine Uhr töten. Uhren sind Gegenstände."  
Auf Monroes Lippen wuchs ein wissendes Lächeln. „Wenn du wüßtest ..."  
Uhren waren nicht einfach Gegenstände, ebensowenig wie sie einfach nur Uhren waren. Jede Uhr – okay, ausgenommen die meisten heutigen Billigprodukte – war wie ein individuelles Lebewesen. Jede Uhr reagierte anders, war einfach anders.  
Monroe kannte jede seiner Uhren sehr genau. Er wußte, die kleine Kuckucksuhr im Eßzimmer ging immer eine Minute nach. Zu Anfang, als sie noch neu in seinem Besitz war, hatte er versucht, sie zu korrigieren, doch das ließ sie nicht zu. Mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Ebenso wie an die große Uhr im Treppenhaus, die Nachts genug Lärm für eine ganze Armee machte, tagsüber aber beinahe lautlos tickte.  
Nein, keine Uhr war wie die andere.  
„Das machst du gut", lobte Monroe.  
„Hab auch daran geübt", kam die Antwort.  
Der Blutbad lächelte versonnen.  
Die Uhrmacherei hatte für ihn einmal als Hobby begonnen, mittlerweile verdiente er sein Geld damit. Vielleicht nicht viel, vor allem, seit er Gelegenheits-Grimm-o-Pedia spielte, aber genug zum Leben.  
„Siehst du das feine Rädchen da?" fragte der Blutbad. „Das ist es, was du suchst. Ich wette, da ist das Haar drin. Siehs dir mal näher an."  
„Das ist ja wirklich wie eine Wissenschaft!"  
Monroe konnte nicht anders, er lächelte.  
Natürlich war die Uhrmacherei eine Wissenschaft, mehr als jedes andere Handwerk, wenn man ihn fragte. Uhren waren etwas magisches, besaßen einen eigenen Willen und individuelle Werke.  
Beinahe hätte er sich genug ablenken lassen. „Das machst du gut", lobte Monroe erneut.  
„Danke!"  
Monroe nickte anerkennend.  
Ja, irgendwann hatte er auch so begonnen. Die eigene Uhr auseinandergenommen, sie versucht zu verstehen und dann wieder zusammengesetzt. Die Uhr war nie wieder gelaufen, aber Monroe hatte seine Liebe zu Uhrwerken entdeckt.  
„Nicht zu fest ziehen!" warnte er. „Wie steht es um das Rad?"  
„Das ist aber wirklich ein langes Haar! Es hat sich um die Aufhängung gewickelt."  
Monroe seufzte.  
Es wäre ein Jammer gewesen für die gesamte Uhrmacherzunft diese Uhr zu verlieren!  
„Also … ich sehe nichts."  
„Sei, um Gottes Willen, vorsichtig!" warnte er und verzog das Gesicht. „Diese Uhr ist einmalig!"  
„Ich mach schon nichts kaputt!"  
Das konnte Monroe nur hoffen. Was sie da gerade taten war eine Art Herz-OP für Uhren. Wenn auch nur eine Handbewegung zu heftig ausgeführt wurde …  
Monroe blickte auf seine eigenen, dick verbundenen Hände hinunter. Was war er auch so dämlich gewesen und hatte die Dopplerbrust retten wollen! Natürlich sonderten Skalenlamen Säure ab und natürlich hatte die kleine Armbrust mit dem doppelten Lauf mitten in einer Pfütze gelegen.  
Nicht daß die Verwundung schwer wäre, in ein paar Tagen, so hatte sein Arzt ihm versichert, würde alles wieder okay sein und niemand mehr die Verletzung auch nur wahrnehmen können. Was üblicherweise bedeutet hätte, er hätte sich einige Tage auf die faule Haut legen und sich von Rosalee pflegen lassen können. Üblicherweise! Aber was war noch üblich, seit er vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr diesem dummen kleinen Grimm über den Weg gelaufen war?  
„So, fertig."  
Monroe beugte sich wieder über die Uhr und begutachtete sie. „Jetzt bitte einmal aufziehen. Ich muß wissen, ob die Unwucht reagiert."  
Die Uhr wurde aufgezogen und … begann zu ticken.  
Monroe seufzte erleichtert und richtete sich auf. „Alles klar, Hank … äh, Detective Griffin. Jetzt können Sie Ihr Beweismittel mitnehmen."  
Gemeint war das Haar, das sie in der Uhr gefunden hatten.


	7. Schönheitswahn

**Prompt:** Schön

**Spoiler:** 1.16 Love Sick bis 1.19 Leave it to the Beavers

* * *

„Schatz, wir müssen langsam los!" rief Nick die Treppe hinauf und wippte ungeduldig auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück.  
„Gleich!" kam die Antwort auf dem ersten Stock.  
Der Grimm seufzte schwer und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Er liebte Juliette ja heiß und innig, selbst nach drei Jahren noch. Aber manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, was so schwer war, zeitig fertigzuwerden. Was konnte schon so ewig dauern? Das Kleid, das sie sich für den Abend herausgelegt hatte, anzuziehen sicher nicht. Es würde vielleicht eher eine Herausforderung für ihn sein hinterher, sie daraus zu befreien. Jedenfalls tendierten seine eigenen Pläne in diese Richtung.  
Ungeduldig sah er auf seine Uhr.  
Zwanzig Minuten bis zum vereinbarten Date. Und sie würden mindestens fünfzehn dieser zwanzig Minuten brauchen, um von hier zur Brasserie zu kommen.  
„Juliette?" rief er erneut. „Wir müssen wirklich ..."  
„Ist in Ordnung. Ich brauch nur noch eine Minute", kam prompt die Antwort.  
Okay, die eine Minute sei ihr gegönnt in der Hoffnung, daß alle Ampeln einmal für statt gegen sie sein würden.  
Trotzdem wurde Nick allmählich nervös.  
Es war ja nicht so, als hinge etwas großartig ab von diesem Date, einmal abgesehen von seinem eigenen Seelenheil. Hatte er sich einmal dazu hinreißen lassen, dann …  
„Liebling, Monroe kennt die Reserierung nicht", rief er erneut, nachdem er sogar noch eine zusätzliche Minute gegeben hatte.  
„Ich bin fast auf dem Weg. Warum rufst du Monroe nicht an und sagst ihm, daß wir möglicherweise etwas spät sind und gibst ihm die Reservierung durch?"  
DAS hörte sich jetzt nicht nach ein paar Minuten an sondern nach … einer richtigen Verspätung!  
Da hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen von beiden, war mitten im Dienst zur Brasserie gefahren, weil deren Telefonleitung gestört war, um diesen Termin auszumachen, hatte fast die ganze letzte Nacht bei Monroe verbracht, um den Blutbad zu instruieren, es schließlich sogar erlaubt, daß der Rosalee als seelische Unterstützung mitbrachte und jetzt … war Juliette zu spät!  
Nick atmtete tief durch und zückte sein Handy. Monroe war schon seit Monaten in der Kurzwahl, also kostete es ihn nur einen Tipper auf die richtige Stelle des Smartscreens und …  
„Ich rufe Monroe jetzt an", rief er nach oben.  
„Ist gut. Ich … ich bin fast soweit", kam die Atnwort.  
Die kam jetzt schon seit viel zu langer Zeit beschloß Nick. Besser, sobald er Monroe Bescheid gegeben hatte, er ging nachsehen. Er gab seinem Blutbad-Freund Bescheid, daß sie sich etwas verspäten würden und er die Reservierung ruhig schon einmal aufrufen konnte, dann nahm Nick die Treppe in Angriff und erklomm den ersten Stock.  
Das Schlafzimmer lag im Dunkeln, also war Juliette nicht einmal angezogen. Was ritt sie denn heute nur? Immerhin war sie diejenige gewesen, die unbedingt hatte Monroe kennenlernen wollen.  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf, betrat das Schlafzimmer und klopfte an die geschlossene Tür zum Bad.  
„Schatz? Wir kommen jetzt wirklich viel zu spät", erklärte er.  
„Nur noch eine Sekunde!"  
„Die hast du nicht mehr, tut mir leid." Damit öffnete Nick die Tür und trat ins Bad … nur um wie erstarrt stehenzubleiben und seine Lebensgefährtin anzustarren mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen.  
„Was zum Kuckuck … ?"  
Juliette lächelte verschämt. „Adalind hat sie mir gegeben. Sie meinte, sie würden einen wirklich tollen Teint machen. Nur leider … kriege ich sie nicht wieder runter."  
Nick wußte wirklich nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Auf Juliettes Gesicht saßen festgesaugt vier gewaltige Blutegel.  
Natürlich Adalind, dachte er, während er den Notruf aufrief. Und natürlich war es dem Hexenbiest gelungen seine sonst vernünftig denkenden Freundin und Lebensgefährtin die Egel nicht nur aufzuschwatzen, sondern sie auch noch zu überreden, sie anzusetzen.  
Schönheitswahn bei Frauen!


	8. Männerstolz

**Prompt:** Füttern/von jemandem gefüttert werden

**Spoiler:** 1.08 Game Ogre

**A/N:** Böses kleines Was-Wäre-Wenn zu 1.08 Game Ogre (ich plädiere für mindestens eine ECHTE Nick-Whump-Folge pro Staffel, und damit meine ich, körperlich gewhumpt, sprich Krankenhaus, Verbände, H/C, alles, was dazu gehört. Ich will nicht wieder zwei Staffeln warten müssen, bis Nick wieder halbtot irgendwo in der Ecke liegt). Was wäre, wenn Oleg unserem Lieblingsgrimm beide Handgelenke gebrochen hätte, als er ihm das Messer aus eben der Rechten quetschte?

* * *

„Ich kann das auch allein!"  
Juliette seufzte ergeben und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du nicht … nicht im Moment!"  
Der Blick aus Nicks großen Augen hätte Tote noch einmal töten können. Gab es die Diskussion um die Klimaerwärmung wirklich? Dann sollten die Experten einmal in ihr Haus kommen, beschloß Juliette, die tapfer erneut zur Gabel griff. In ihren eigenen Vier Wänden herrschte im Moment Eiszeit.  
Nick, noch immer grün und blau an allen möglichen Stellen, noch immer einen Streckverband wegen seiner gebrochenen Rippen tragen müssend, und noch immer mit beiden Unterarmen in Gipsverbänden, benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind!  
Seit sie ihn aus dem Krankenhaus hatte abholen können weigerte er sich, sich helfen zu lassen … na gut, die Schuhe durfte sie ihm zubinden, da er da wegen des Streckverbandes schlicht nicht rankam, aber alles andere …  
Juliette begriff manchmal Männer wirklich nicht. Was war so schwer daran, Hilfe anzunehmen, wenn man sie brauchte? Immerhin konnte Nick im Moment wirklich kaum etwas anderes tun als herumzuliegen und darauf warten, daß sich jemand seiner erbarmte.  
Beide Hände in Gips bedeutete, er konnte nichts wirklich greifen oder halten. Bedeutete für Juliette, daß sie ihn füttern mußte. Nick allerdings war da komplett anderer Meinung. Als wäre sein Versuch, seine Klamotten zu wechseln als er nach Hause kam, nicht schon schlimm genug geendet, konnte er sich doch nicht einmal die Hose zuknöpfen, geschweige denn den Reißverschluß schließen. Aber er wollte unbedingt mit Messer und Gabel hantieren.  
Juliette seufzte und ignorierte den wütenden Protest, als sie ihm zumindest das Fleisch kleinschnitt.  
Üblicherweise war sie keine große Freundin von Fleisch, aber zur Feier des Tages hatte sie geglaubt, Nick sein Leibgericht zubereiten zu müssen. Kam schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, daß er, nachdem er übelst zusammengeschlagen worden war und mehrere Tage hatte im Krankenhaus liegen müssen, wieder zurückkehrte. Um genau zu sein, es war das erste Mal und Juliette hoffte ehrlich, es würde auch das letzte Mal sein.  
„Ich schaff das!" Nick fixierte sein Steak mit entschlossener Miene. „Ich krieg das hin!"  
Das gleiche hatte er auch über das Hemd behauptet, daß er unbedingt über seinem T-Shirt hatte tragen wollen, fiel Juliette seufzend ein. Am Ende war das Hemd zerrissen und lag jetzt in ihrem „Putzlappen"-Korb in der Kammer.  
Entschlossen begann Nick den Kampf mit seiner Gabel.  
„Nick ..." Juliette sah ihn an.  
„Ich schaffe das!" wiederholte ihr Lebensgefährte entschlossen … und tatsächlich gelang es ihm irgendwie, die Gabel zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger zu klemmen. Ein triumphierender Blick in ihre Richtung.  
Juliette seufzte ergeben und schob ihm den Teller wieder zu. „Guten Appetit", sagte sie.  
Nick hatte ein falsches Lächeln aufgesetzt und begann jetzt, mit der Gabel in seinem Essen zu stochern in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas aufspießen zu können.  
Juliette tat ihr bestes, um zu ignorieren, was ihr Lebensgefährte da anrichtete.  
Ein Brocken nach dem anderen landete entweder auf dem Tisch neben dem Teller oder gleich auf dem Boden. Nick stand ein Schweißfilm auf der Stirn vor Anstrengung, die Gabel überhaupt halten zu können. Seine Zungenspitze lugte ein kleines Stück aus einem Mundwinkel, so konzentriert war er darauf, zumindest einen Brocken in den Mund zu befördern.  
Juliette schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte das nicht mitansehen. Sie schob ihren eigenen Teller zur Seite, rückte näher an Nick heran und entwand ihm einfach die Gabel.  
„Aber ..."  
„Du verteilst mehr Essen sonstwo als du ißt … besser gesagt, du ißt überhaupt nicht!" beschwerte sie sich.  
Nick schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor.  
„Schlucks runter!" befahl Juliette und spießte entschlossen ein Stück Fleisch auf. „Mund auf und essen!"  
Nicks Blick war der eines verwundeten Rehs, aber endlich gehorchte er und ließ sich füttern.  
Männer!


	9. Beginn der Reise

**Prompt:** sich selbst finden

EpisodenTAG zu 2.04 Quill

**A/N:** Es mußte ja so kommen! Nachdem wir uns jetzt seit 14 Tagen an Majique hochziehen und ob sie das Auto überlebt hat oder nicht … hier meine Antwort auf die Ereignisse in 2.04 Quill

**Spoiler:** bis einschließlich 2.04 Quill

* * *

Ha! Sie war entkommen! Sie war tatsächlich entkommen!  
Es hatte sie schon genug Zeit und Nerven gekostet, um aus diesem verdammten Tragekorb herauszukommen. Eines konnte sie bestätigen, Plastik schmeckte nicht und war auch nicht förderlich für die Verdauung. Vermutlich würde sie den Rest ihrer Tage Plastikteilchen erbrechen, aber immerhin war sie aus dem Korb herausgekommen, hatte er sie doch sehr in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt.  
Apropos Bewegungsfreiheit …  
Sie sah sich nach allen Seiten um, um überhaupt herauszufinden, wo sie sich befand. Immerhin, als man sie herbrachte war es Nacht gewesen und sie noch sehr unter dem Einfluß dessen, was ihre Dosenöffnerin ihr da in ihre Milch geschüttet hatte. Normalerweise war ihre Nachtsicht um einiges besser.  
Ihr Schwanz zuckte unentschlossen.  
Was jetzt tun mit der neugewonnen Freiheit?  
In ihrer Gefangenschaft waren ihr einige Gedanken gekommen. Was auch immer mit ihr passiert war sie war keine einfache Katze mehr, nein, sie war etwas besseres! Also verdiente sie auch etwas besseres. Auf jeden Fall etwas besseres als einen stinkenden Blutbad und eine nervige Fuchsbau. Von diesem anderen Stinketypen redete sie jetzt gar nicht. Den hatte sie glücklicherweise kaum zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Doch da war etwas in ihr erwacht. Etwas was sie aggressiv machte – zunächst.  
Jetzt aber gewöhnte sie sich allmählich an dieses Neue, das sie in sich trug. Und sie mußte zugeben, es machte ihr Spaß. Sie war keine einfache Katze mehr, sie war mehr. Nur was sie genau war, das wußte sie selbst noch nicht.  
Zeit es herauszufinden, befand sie jetzt und ging majestätischen Schrittes los, in Richtung Straße, Schwanz und Kopf in die Höhe gereckt.  
Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlimm, daß sie jetzt ein wirkliches Bewußtsein hatte. Das Problem dabei war, daß sie sich kaum mitteilen konnte und die Wesen Angst vor ihr hatten. Dabei hatte sie die letzten Stunden, eingesperrt in dem Tee- und Kräuterladen, damit verbracht, in den alten Folianten zu stöbern und die ausgelegten Flyer zu lesen. Dabei war sie über eine kleine Karte gestolpert, die sie geradezu anzulachen schien:  
Zen-Zentrum Chi-Lung. Finde dich selbst in anderen"  
Hörte sich wirklich so an, als könne das etwas für die neue Art sein, die sie nun einmal war.  
Sie setzte eine Pfote auf die Straße, dann die andere. Und dann … sah sie das Auto kommen. Ihr Rückenfell sträubte sich unwillkürlich und sie stieß ein lautes Kampf-Miau hervor, ehe sie die Rolle versuchte, sie die vor ein paar Tagen im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Die Fuchsbau sah offensichtlich ganz gern Eastern, jedenfalls liefen diese Filme den ganzen Tag auf dem alten Schwarz/Weiß-Fernseher im Hinterzimmer. Und jetzt war es an ihr herauszufinden, ob sie tatsächlich allein vom Hinsehen das eine oder ander hatte lernen können. Den Trick mit der Decke hatte sie schließlich auch aus einem dieser Filme …  
Majique stieß sich mit den Hinterpfoten ab, vollführte eine gekonnte Rolle in der Luft, machte einen abschließenden Salto, um mehr Schwung zu holen, kam mit den Vorderpfoten auf der Motorhaube auf, um sich wieder abzustoßen, vollführte eine Piorette, die sie bis zur Windschutzscheibe beförderte, brauchte erneut Schwung und stieß sich ab (dieses Mal mit soviel Kraft, daß sie die Scheibe zerbrach), und landete schließlich auf dem Autodach in der Form des Schweigenden Kranichs. Der Wagen unter ihr schlingerte und dann folgte der Knall, genau in der Sekunde, in der Majique sich erneut abstieß und sich von dem Schwung tragen ließ. Als sie schließlich wieder auf dem Boden aufkam war der Wagen, der sie doch eigentlich hatte überrollen sollen, gegen einen Hydranten auf der anderen Straßenseite gekracht. Majique verzog ihr Mäulchen und neigte den Kopf wie zum Gruß. Dann wandte sie sich ab und lief die Straße hinunter, auf direktem Weg zum Zenzentrum Chin-Lung.  
Es war Zeit, ihr neues Selbst zu erkunden …


	10. Ein gar nicht so böser Wolf

**Prompt:** öffentlich zeigen, daß man jemanden mag

**A/N:** Brauch ich offensichtlich ziemlich viel für die zweite Reihe … EpisodenTAG zu 1.06 Three Bad Wolves. Ich beziehe das „öffentlich" in diesem Prompt jetzt einfach mal auf … es sind noch mehr im Raum als nur Hap und Nick :D

**Spoiler:** 1.06 Three bad Wolves

* * *

Mit einem hatte Hap Lasser wirklich recht, man mußte ihn einfach gern haben. So wie er eben alle anderen gern hatte. Ob man nun gern gehabt werden wollte oder nicht. Diese Erfahrung mußte Nick machen, als er abends zu Monroes Haus zurückkehrte, um über den neuesten Stand der Ermittlungen zu berichten und nebenbei noch einige Fragen zu stellen.  
Doch erst einmal mußte er an Angelina Lasser vorbei. Diese war definitiv durchgeknallt und hatte den Grimm aus seinem Wagen gezerrt, ehe der auch nur eine Chance hatte, sich zu erklären. Wenn man ihn fragte, Angelina war schlicht nuts! Und durchgeknallt bedeutete in diesem Fall soviel wie: sie war durchaus fähig, die Häuser ihrer beider Brüder in die Luft zu jagen.  
Nicks Schulter schmerzte immer noch, als er in Monroes Wohnzimmer stand. Er begriff einfach nicht, wie sein Blutbad-Freund diese Psychopathin schützen konnte! Immerhin war sie im Moment alles, was Hank und er als Verdächtige zu bieten hatten. Und wenn man ihn nach seiner Erfahrung draußen fragte …  
„Er ist ein Grimm!" erklärte Angelina jetzt gerade.  
Monroe wurde plötzlich sehr still und wechselte einen Blick mit Nick.  
Und dem wurde schlagartig klar, daß er es hier eigentlich mit drei Raubtieren zu tun hatte. Blutbaden waren keine Ziegevolk oder Reinigen (wobei die vermutlich sehr gut zubeißen konnten mit ihren scharfen Nagezähnen), sondern immerhin das reale Aquivalent zum Großen Bösen Wolf aus den Märchen.  
Gott, allmählich verstand Nick, warum Tante Marie als allererstes die Märchenbücher entsorgt hatte, als sie den Haushalt auflöste nach dem Unfall seiner Eltern.  
„Nein, er ist ein Cop", entgegnete Hap Lasser, dessentwegen er überhaupt hergekommen war. „Er ermittelt in meinem Fall."  
Noch immer wechselten Monroe und Nick stumme Blicke.  
Raubtiere, so hieß es doch auch über Grimm. Monroe hattte sich geändert, und Nick glaubte ihm das. Und er? Er hatte nie auch nur geahnt, WAS er war bis sein Erbe erwacht und Tante Marie ihn aufgeklärt hatte. Sicherlich hatte er nicht vor, gegen drei Blutbaden auf einmal anzutreten. Um genau zu sein, er wollte gegen niemanden antreten sondern einfach versuchen, sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bringen.  
„Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären", wandte Monroe schließlich ein und löste den Augenkontakt.  
Nick fühlte sich plötzlich … nackt! Es war, als habe Monroe die Seiten gewechselt. Hatte er das? Hoffentlich doch nicht!  
Hap sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen: Angelina, Monroe, Nick, und wieder zurück.  
„Er ist ein Grimm und ein Cop? Ist das legal?"  
Nick riß die Augen auf und fand sich im nächsten Moment … in einer von Haps Bärenumarmungen wieder.  
„Egal, was du bist, Kleiner, ich mag dich! Du bist ein Freund von meinem guten Kumpel Monroe und damit auch mein Freund!" nuschtelte der übergewichtige Blutbad an seiner Schulter.  
Nick ächzte, als er glaubte, alle Luft werde aus seinen Lungen gedrückt. Und er sah Monroes Grinsen, ehe der … ebenfalls zu ihnen beiden kam und seinerseits den Grimm und den anderen Blutbad umarmte.  
„Jep, kann ich nur unterstreichen!" grinste er dabei auf Nick herunter, der einen Bösen Blick auf ihn abschoß.  
Aber … tief in sich drin genoß der Grimm die Umarmung der beiden Wesen, zeigte sie ihm doch, daß er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Und er mochte Hap und Monroe ebenfalls …


	11. Guter Vorsatz

EpisodenTAG zu 1.05 Danse Macabre - AU

Prompt: Essen/Trinken teilen

* * *

Einmal mehr der aufdringliche Klopfer an der Tür. Einmal mehr dieser kleine aufdringliche Grimm auf seiner Schwelle. Einmal mehr kam Nick mit seinen tausend Fragen.

Innerlich verdrehte Monroe die Augen, während er … dieses Mal den Eintritt freigab. „Mach die Tür hinter dir zu", war alles, was er zu sagen hatte, ehe er sich wieder in sein Wohnzimmer trollte, Nick hinter sich wissend.

„Was riecht hier so gut?" wollte der wissen.

Oh Unwürdiger!

Monroe reckte die Nase in die Luft. „Mein Dinner", antwortete er, ging zu dem kleinen Tisch beim Fenster, auf dem sein Teller stand, daneben das obligatorische Glas Wein.

Monroe ließ sich wieder nieder, griff nach seiner Serviette und legte sie sich in seinen Schoß.

Nick stand unschlüssig mitten im Raum. „Ähm … ?" machte er.

Wenn er ehrlich war, Monroe genoß es, den Grimm einmal stehenzulassen und sich statt dessen seiner sorgsam zubereiteten Mahlzeit zuzuwenden.

„Was gibt's dieses Mal?" erkundigte der Blutbad sich gelassen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck des Rotweins. Volles Aroma, herrliche Reife. Beinahe meinte man noch, die Trauben selbst schmecken zu können. Und erst die Blume …

„Ich hätte da eine Frage ..." Nick verstummte. Offensichtlich war es ihm dieses Mal wirklich peinlich, daß er seinen unfreiwilligen Gastgeber störte.

„Ach, tatsächlich?"Monroe warf dem Grimm einen halben Blick zu und lächelte.

Nick nickte und wußte ganz offensichtlich nicht wohin mit seinen Händen. „Ich hab da einen neuen Fall ..." setzte er erneut an, trat jetzt doch endlich heran und ließ sich auf dem zweiten Stuhl, Monroe gegenüber, nieder. Begehrlich starrte er auf den Teller des Blutbads.

„Natürlich hast du einen neuen Fall. Du hast immer einen neuen Fall", entgegnete der gelassen und schob sich eine weitere Gabel voll seines berühmten Auberginen-Auflaufs in den Mund.

Nick leckte sich die Lippen. „Naja, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ein Thema ist, was wir beim Essen diskutieren sollten. Das ganze ist etwas … ähm … naja … die Leiche war kein sonderlich schöner Anblick."

„Stört mich nicht", kaute Monroe. „Also was?"

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, das Opfer ist sozusagen aufgefressen worden … von Ratten."

Wenn er geglaubt hatte, ihm damit den Appetit verderben zu können, hatte dieser Aushilfs-Grimm sich aber geirrt!

Provokativ schob sich Monroe eine weitere Gabel voll gebackener Auberginen in Sahnesauce garniert mit geschmolzenem Gratinkäse in den Mund.

Nick leckte sich die Lippen. „Das riecht wirklich gut", murmelte er. Seine Augen wurden größer.

Diesmal nicht, schwor sich Monroe und lächelte. „Ich würde auf Reinigen tippen", erklärte er dann.

„Reinigen?" wiederholte Nick das ungewohnte Wort.

„Sozusagen die Ratten unter den Wesen", fuhr Monroe fort. „Sie mögen nicht die besten Marnieren haben, aber in der Regel sind sie harmlos. Allerdings haben echte Ratten irgendwie einen Narren an ihnen gefressen."

„Würde erklären, warum der Vater des Verdächtigen Schädlingsbekämpfer ist", murmelte Nick, beugte sich vor und stützte sein Kinn auf eine Hand. „Ehrlich, das riecht klasse!"

„Schmeckt auch gut", erklärte Monroe und kaute weiter.

Nick leckte sich die Lippen. „Kann ich mir vorstellen ..." Er seufzte. „Der Junge, unser Verdächtiger … Monroe, du solltest den mal hören! Der ist ein Genie mit der Violine!"

„Stört mich nicht ..." erklärte der Blutbad.

Die großen Augen wurden noch größer.

Nein, er würde dieses Mal widerstehen, das hatte er sich geschworen. Nur allein, um ein Zeichen zu setzen! Irgendwann mußte Nick Burkhardt lernen, daß er nicht nur mit den Wimpern klimpern mußte und er, Monroe, würde springen.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß der Junge es war", erklärte der Grimm jetzt.

„Dann ist es ja gut. Viel Spaß mit dem eigentlichen Täter."

„Kannst du nicht mit dem Jungen reden. Ich meine, so von einem Musiker zum anderen ..."

Monroe sah auf, direkt in die weitaufgerissenen, dichtbewimperten blau-grünen Augen Nicks. Und da hörte er es … ein deutliches Magenknurren.

Nicks Miene veränderte sich zu einem zerknirschten Lächeln. „Sorry, ich hatte heute noch keine Zeit, etwas zu essen seit dem Frühstück."

Monroe seufzte.

Er hatte es versucht, wirklich versucht, sagte er sich, als er die Gabel zur Seite legte und sagte: „Teller sind im zweiten Schrank, mittleres Fach. Besteck liegt in der Schublade auf der rechten Seite des Herdes."

Nick strahlte wie der junge Morgen. „Dank dir!" Er sprang geradezu auf und lief in die Küche.

Er hatte es wirklich versucht, sagte Monroe sich wieder und sah traurig auf seinen Teller hinunter. Wirklich, er hatte es versucht!

„Oh … hast du noch Bier im Haus?" Nick hatte den Kopf wieder zur Tür hereingestrecht, noch immer dieses strahlende Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Kühlschrank." Damit war der so heldenhaft gefaßte Vorsatz dahin … und mit ihm Monroes Appetit …


	12. Liebesspiel

**A/N:** AU da zweite Staffel

**Prompt:** Federn

* * *

Juliette beugte sich über den schlafenden Nick und zog die lange, goldene Feder unter ihrem Kissen hervor. Mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln auf den Lippen begann sie, ihren Lebensgefährten an der Nasenspitze zu kitzeln.

Nick grummelte etwas unverständliches und rollte sich auf die Seite.

Juliettes Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie schob sich vorsichtig über ihn und begann erneut, ihn zu kitzeln.

Nick murmelte etwas unverständliches, was irgendwie klang wie „Seltenvogel-Mist", ehe er im Schlaf erneut versuchte, ihrer Feder zu entkommen.

Juliette aber gab nicht auf, sondern kitzelte ihn weiter. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig. Nicks Nase begann zu zucken.

Juliette kicherte unterdrückt.

„Rosalee? Laß den Schwanz eingepackt", murmelte Nick im Schlaf.

Juliettes Lächeln erlosch.

Wer war Rosalee? Wieso hatte sie noch nie von ihr gehört.

Das vormalige Liebesspiel war vergessen, jetzt wollte sie es wirklich wissen.

Erneut begann sie Nick mit der Feder zu bearbeiten, dieses Mal aber mit dem harten Kiel. Sie piekste ihn in die Wange.

Erneut folgte ein Grummeln: „Bin ein Grimm … kannst mich nicht anstecken."

Was sollte das?

Juliette zielte sorgsam und piekste wieder mit dem Federkiel, traf dieses mal Nicks Stirn.

„Mom? Laß das, ich geh nachher ins Krankenhaus und laß das nähen", grummelte der und rollte sich herum.

Mom?

Juliette schüttelte den Kopf.

Ehrlich, Nick hatte eigenartige Träume! Aber das änderte nichts daran, sie wollte wissen, was hier vor sicht ging.

Sie strich mit der Feder über Nicks bloßen Arm, was den wieder zusammenzucken ließ. Anschließend ein neuer Piekser mit dem Kiel.

„Du bist sicher, daß du nicht ansteckend bist, Monroe?" kam dieses Mal der Kommentar ihres Lebensgefährten.

Juliette begriff allmählich gar nichts mehr. Erneut begann sie Nick zu kitzeln mit der Feder.

Der bewegte sich wieder im Schlaf, rollte sich wieder auf die andere Seite zurück und grummelte etwas wirklich komplett unverständliches, was entfernt wie „Hexenbiest!" klang.

„Okay, jetzt wird's langweilig", murmelte Juliette und richtete sich auf. „Ich wollte eigentlich was anderes erreichen ..."

Nick zog die Decke bis zum Kinn herauf und grummelte erneut etwas: „Finger zählen nach dem Händeschütteln mit einem Fuchsbau ..."

Bitte was?

Juliette verstand gar nichts mehr. Was für Traumgesichte Nick auch immer haben mochte, sie schienen ziemlich … farbenfroh zu sein … Und sie würde sie noch farbenfroher gestalten!

Erneut kam die Feder zum Einsatz, erneut kitzelte sie damit Nicks Nase.

„Seelenguter und Blutbaden … gelungenes Rezept fürs Dinner ..."

Juliette kicherte.

Was Nick da vor sich hinmurmelte ergab immer weniger Sinn. Aber ihr sollte es recht sein, solange sie letztendlich auf ihre Kosten kam.

Der nächste Einsatz der Feder allerdings … führte nur dazu, daß Nick von ihr wegrutschte Richtung Bettkante.

So schnell gab sie nicht auf!

Sie beugte sich über Nick, kitzelte mit der Feder sein freiliegendes Ohr und …

Fand sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Rücken liegend wieder, Nick über ihr mit einer doppelschneidigen Axt in den Händen, die er über den Kopf geschwungen hatte, bereit, sie jederzeit auf ihren Schädel niedersausen zu lassen.

„NICK!" rief Juliette entsetzt.

Und der ließ mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die Axt fallen, als er sie erkannte. Die vorsintflutliche Waffe rutschte polternd vom Bett und landete dann auf dem Boden … neben Juliettes Feder.


	13. HILFE!

Prompt: Kamin

* * *

Monroe war gerade einmal mehr damit beschäftigt, eine Uhr zu heilen (nie, nie, nie im Leben würde er auf die Idee kommen, seine Arbeit als Reparatur zu bezeichnen, er HEILTE Uhren!), als sein Handy zu klingeln begann.

Zum Glück war er gerade mit nichts zerbrechlichem beschäftigt gewesen, sonst hätte er sicherlich die Uhr zerstört – ein Frevel in seinen Augen …

Er legte sein Handwerkszeug zur Seite, als das Klingeln nicht aufhörte, und griff nach seinem Handy.

„Nick" blinkte groß und breit über den Touchscreen.

Natürlich Nick, wer sonst? Es gab schlicht niemand anderen, der aber auch wirklich DEN Moment abpaßte, in dem Monroe anderweitig beschäftigt war oder friedlich schlief, oder aß, oder putzte, oder, oder, oder …

Der Blutbad war es langsam leid, als unhandliche Grimm-o-Pedia aushelfen zu müssen. Sobald er herausgefunden haben würde, wann der Baby-Grimm Geburtstag hatte, hatte er bereits ein sehr passendes Geschenk besorgt: einen Deutschkurs an der Abendschule. Dann konnte er zumindest einmal seiner Arbeit nachgehen oder in Urlaub fahren oder auch nur ins Kino gehen, ohne sein Handy überall mit hinschleppen zu müssen. Naja, das machte ihm weniger aus, mehr, daß er in ständiger Bereitschaft lebte, nachdem er Nicks Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Wenn er nur an seinen letzten Kinobesuch dachte und daran, daß letztendlich der Platzanweiser ihn hinausgeworfen hatte, weil Nick ständig angerufen hatte wegen irgendwas. Selbst der Vibrationsalarm, auf den Monroe das Handy gestellt hatte, hatte nichts geholfen, ebensowenig daß er einer unter nur einem halben Dutzend Besucher im Kino gewesen war.

Und jetzt also, einmal mehr, während seiner Arbeitszeit. Wann würde der Baby-Grimm endlich lernen, daß nicht nur er einem wichtigen Job nachging?

Monroe hatte, nicht zum ersten Mal, Lust, den Anruf schlicht zu ignorieren. Andererseits aber … es konnte wirklich wichtig sein. Und dann würde er sich vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens Vorwürfe machen, weil er eben nicht für Nick dagewesen war, als der ihn einmal wirklich brauchte.

„Ja?" meldete der Blutbad sich also endlich seufzend.

„Monroe?" Nicks Stimme am anderen Ende klang gepreßt.

Monroe runzelte die Stirn. „Nick?" erwiderte er die Frage.

„Ich … ich brauch deine Hilfe", hörte er den Grimm sagen, noch immer mit dieser gepreßten Stimme.

Monroe verstand nicht. Was war denn jetzt wieder los?

„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er.

„Kann man sagen ..."

Monroe seufzte. „Okay, wo bist du?"

„Kennst du das alte Ziegelwerk?"

Wer kannte das alte Ziegelwerk nicht? Monroe rümpfte abfällig die Nase, nickte aber. „Ja, kenne ich."

„Gut, da bin ich. Komm bitte … schnell!"

„Darf ich fragen … ?"

„Ist schwer zu erklären", ächzte der Grimm. „Und, Monroe? Bring Olivenöl mit."

Olivenöl?

Monroe riß die Augen auf. Hatte er sich gerade verhört? Hatte Nick gesagt, er bräuchte Olivenöl?

„Hast du vor, Salat anzumachen?" fragte er irritiert.

„Brings einfach mit, ja?" Mit einem Klicken wurde das Gespräch beendet.

Olivenöl?

Monroe schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild zu verdrängen, das sich ihm gerade aufdrängen wollte. Statt dessen stand er tatsächlich auf und ging in die Küche, um das besagte Öl zu suchen …

* * *

Kurz darauf hielt Monroes tapferer kleiner Käfer vor dem alten, halb verfallenen Ziegelwerk. Der Blutbad schälte sich aus dem Wagen, holte dann die Tasche vom Beifahrersitz und schließlich das Handy aus der Hosentasche.

„Bin da", meldete er sich, nachdem er Nicks Nummer gewählt hatte.

„Gut, ich bin … ähm … beim kleineren Kamin an der Westseite der Brennöfen", antwortete der Grimm.

Kamin, Westseite, dürfte nicht allzu schwer zu finden sein …

Monroe marschierte los, die Tüte sorgsam im Arm haltend.

Als er kurz darauf beim Kamin eintraf fand er jede Menge Dreck, Schlacke und Ziegelstaub – aber keinen Nick Burkhardt.

Erneut zog der Blutbad sein Handy zu Rate und lauschte verwundert, als er, nachdem er hatte wählen lassen, das leise, hallende Klingeln hörte. Und dieses Klingeln kam aus Richtung …

Monroe drehte sich zum Kamin um und fand die alte Einlaßtür geöffnet vor. Mit der mitgebrachten Taschenlampe leuchtete er in den Kamin hinein und sah … ein paar bejeanste Beine, die halb in der Luft baumelten.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Nick!" rief Monroe aus. „Wie hast du das denn jetzt wieder geschafft?"

Nicks Stimme antwortete doppelt: einmal aus Monroes Handy, einmal deutlich gedämpft aus dem Schornstein:

„Ich hab mich verschätzt. Hier ist etwas rein, klein, schnell, und offensichtlich kein Gourmet ..."

Monroe schloß die Augen und zählte bis zehn. „Und um dich schmackhafter zu machen, sollte ich das Olivenöl mitbringen?" fragte er dann.

„Nein, damit ich mich hier rauswinden kann!" kam die prompte Antwort in stereo.

Monroe seufzte, stellte die mitgebrachte Tasche ab und kletterte in den alten Brennofen hinein, um dann die Tasche nachzuholen.

Wie auch immer Nick es wieder geschafft hatte, er hatte sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und steckte jetzt ganz offensichtlich im Kamin fest. Und er, Monroe, war wie immer dumm genug, dem Baby-Grimm zu helfen … oder sollte es zumindest sein.

Ein böses kleines Lächeln schob Monroes Mundwinkel nach oben, während er sich in den Kamin hinein beugte und sich den Schaden betrachtete.

„Tja, dumm gelaufen", erklärte er dann, „ich hatte kein Olivenöl mehr."

Nick ächzte. „Dann … irgendwas anderes", sagte er.

Monroe öffnete die mitgebrachte Tasche und holte … ein Brecheisen daraus hervor.

„Weißt du was, Nick Burkhardt? Ich bin zu gut für diese Welt. Achtung, Vorsicht bitte, und nach Möglichkeit nicht atmen!"

Damit setzte Monroe das Brecheisen an und begann die Ziegel, aus denen der Kamin gebaut worden war, Stein für Stein auszuhebeln ...


	14. Der Fan

Spoiler: massiv für 2.10 The Hour of Death

Prompt: Taschentücher

* * *

„Was gibt's?" Nick Burkhardt blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete die Forensiker, die gerade dabei waren, das Zimmer des Praktikanten Ryan Smulson von allem zu befreien, was an diesen Fall erinnerte.

Der Grimm erschauderte unwillkürlich, sich an das erinnernd, was er da vor gerade einmal einer Stunde erlebt hatte.

„Nick, hey, alles klar?" Sergeant Wu grinste ihn an. Offensichtlich hatte der Asiate sich schneller wieder erholt von dem Schock, daß ein Insider der Killer gewesen war, als der Rest des Reviers.

Man mochte über Ryan gedacht haben, was man wollte, Nick mußte zugeben, er hatte den jungen Mann nicht sonderlich gemocht, zu aufdringlich, zu neugierig, zu … ja, auf ihn fixiert. Wie sehr, das hatte er dann erst erfahren, als er mit Hank in diese Wohnung gekommen war auf der Suche nach Ryan und Bud.

„Geht schon", nickte der Grimm und lehnte sich lässig in den Türrahmen. „Also? Warum hast du mich angerufen?"

Einer der Forensiker sah über die Schulter zu ihm, dann wieder zurück zur rechten Wand, an der er stand, wieder zurück zu Nick.

Der verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ja, ich hab mir die Haare schneiden lassen seit dem da", erklärte er dann, zu einem Foto nickend, das ihm kurz nach dem Tod von Tante Marie zeigte.

Das hier war peinlich! Es war einfach nur peinlich, und Nick versuchte sein bestes, um zu ignorieren, WER Ryans Obsession gewesen war. Dabei war es vermutlich weniger um ihn selbst gegangen als vielmehr um die Tatsache, WAS er war.

Ein Wesen, das ein Grimm-Fan war. Gabs das? Offensichtlich ja, vor allem eingedenk dessen, WAS Ryan war. Nick hatte den Anblick immer noch nicht wirklich verdaut, und er war sich sicher, er würde ganz sicher NICHT in den Journalen suchen. Entweder er würde daraufhin wirklich Alpträume haben oder er würde nichts finden.

Wu jedenfalls schien sich gerade königlich zu amüsieren über die irritierten Blicke, die die Forensiker wechselten und die ebenfalls den jungen Kollegen trafen, dann wieder zu den beiden Wänden voller Fotos und Zeitungsausschnitten wanderten.

„Ehrlich, wußtest du, daß Ryan selbst vor Diebstahl nicht zurückschreckte?" wandte der uniformierte Kollege sich an Nick.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat er denn … ?"

Wu wies mit dem Finger auf ein Foto, das Nick allerdings kannte.

„Oh!" machte der junge Grimm.

Natürlich, das war eines der Überwachungsfotos, die Nathaniel Adams, der Privatdetektiv, im Auftrag von Kimura gemacht hatte vor seinem Tod.

„Na toll! Wenigstens ist es jetzt wieder in der Aservatenkammer", kommentierte Nick trocken.

Wus Grinsen wurde breiter. „Und jetzt sogar in zwei Fällen involviert. Das muß man auch erst mal schaffen, oder?"

„Hast du mich deshalb angerufen? Ich dachte, es wäre etwas wichtiges", wechselte Nick das unangenehme Thema und tat sein bestes, die Blicke und die Wände, gepflastert mit Fotos von ihm, zu ignorieren.

Wu amüsierte sich köstlich. „Jep, stimmt. Hattest du nicht vor zwei Wochen einen Diebstahl bemerkt?" fragte er

Nick runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach.

Vor zwei Wochen? Er? Einen Diebstahl?

Nicht daß er sich erinnern könnte …

„Äh ..." machte er wenig intelligent und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hilf mir auf die Sprünge."

„Hattest du nicht den Vernehmungsraum abgesucht und warst selbst noch der Putzfrau hinterher, weil dir etwas fehlte?" bohrte Wu weiter.

Nick dachte noch einmal nach.

Stimmt, da war etwas gewesen. Der Putzfrau war er zwar nicht „nach", aber er hatte ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen, daß, sollte sie zufällig gefunden haben, was ihm offensichtlich aus der Tasche gerutscht war, es ihm doch auf den Schreibtisch legen sollte. Aber es konnte ebensogut gewesen sein, als er sich in den Fluß stürzte mit dem der La Lorona. Er wußte es schlicht nicht.

„Allmählich dämmerts, ja?" Wu sah ihm interessiert ins Gesicht.

Nick nickte endlich und ließ einen der Forensiker durch die Tür. Natürlich ging das nicht, ohne daß er wieder mit einem seltsamen Blick bedacht wurde.

„Mein Taschentuch war weg", antwortete er dann endlich.

Eines von denen, die er noch von Tante Marie hatte. Nicht daß es von besonderer Bedeutung wäre, er hatte eine ganze Schublade voll Taschentücher in Juliettes Haus, die meisten irgendwann von Tante Marie erhalten, da sie schon recht früh auf den Ökozug aufgesprungen war. Ein Taschentuch würde ihn also nicht …

Wu zückte ein eingetütetes hellblaues Taschentuch und hielt es ihm vor die Nase.

Nick öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn dann wieder, seine Gedanken sortierend. „Ryan?" fragte er dann schließlich.

Dieser Junge war definitiv gruselig! Es war wirklich das beste, ihn aus dem Verkehr gezogen zu haben.

Wu gluckste vor Vergnügen, die befremdlichen Blicke wurden allmählich unerträglich.

Nick warf dem eingetüteten Taschentuch einen weiteren Blick zu und … entdeckte einige nicht so schöne Flecken auf dem Stoff.

„Sag mir bitte nicht ..." Nick erschauderte allein bei der Vorstellung. Er hatte das Taschentuch benutzt, ehe es weg war. Aber das waren ganz sicher keine Flecken, die von einem Schneuzen stammten.

„Oh, wir fanden es in Ryans Bett. Sieht aus, als sei er ein wirklich … äh … sehr ergebener Fan von dir gewesen", grinste Wu.

Nick wandte sich ab. Er hatte jetzt wirklich genug, mehr als genug!


	15. Die Einladung

**Zeit:** Prä-Serie

**Prompt:** Kultur

* * *

Sean Renard rückte seine Krawatte zurecht. Noch ein letzter kritischer Blick in den Spiegel, ehe er sich auch das Sakko überstreifte, alles noch einmal gerade rückte. Die Krawattennadel noch angebracht.

Adalind hatte ihn eingeladen, und Sean war sehr zufrieden mit dieser Einladung. Heute abend würde die Premiere des neuen Baletts in der Oper stattfinden, also ein gelungener Anlaß, die Frau an seinem Arm auch der Öffentlichkeit vorzuführen. Immerhin … allmählich waren sie und er eine ganze Weile zusammen. Lange genug, um von ernsthafteren Dingen zu sprechen.

Ein kleines, kühles Lächeln zuckte um Seans Mundwinkel wenn er sich vorstellte, wie wohl seine Familie auf eine solche Verlobung reagieren würde. Er, der Bastard-Prinz, der Verbannte, die Schande der Familie, wollte ein Hexenbiest heiraten! Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sein Großvater und auch sein Vater in ihren Gräbern routieren würden. Ein erfrischender Gedanke! Einmal ganz abgesehen davon, daß Eric vor Wut wahrscheinlich den Familiensitz zerlegen würde.

Ein Royal und ein Hexenbiest, hatten wir das nicht schon einmal?

Sean räusperte das Lächeln vom Gesicht und wandte sich zu gehen.

Er würde Adalind abholen, mit ihr gemeinsam zur Oper fahren und … er hatte einen Tisch im teuersten Restaurant Portlands für nach der Aufführung reserviert. Und dort würde er Adalind den Antrag machen.

Innerlich lobte er seine hoffentlich baldige Gattin für ihre Weitsicht. Er hatte sie gut gelehrt, daß sie das gesellschaftliche Ereignis der Saison ausnutzte, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er war sicher, jeder würde ihn um Adalind beneiden.

Leichtfüßig verließ Sean sein Penthouse und ging den Flur hinunter zum Lift.

Unten wartete bereits das bestellte Taxi, das ihn erst zu Adalind bringen und dann sie beide zur Oper fahren würde. Es war besser, gerade für ihn als Polizei-Captain, ein Vorbild zu sein und an einem solchen Abend nicht das Auto zu nehmen.

Sean genoß die Fahrt durch „seine" Stadt, stellte sich bereits vor, wie es sein würde, Adalind an seiner Seite zu haben. Er herrschte nicht, nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne. Vielleicht würde sich das aber ändern, wenn er heiratete. Adalind war ehrgeizig, gut möglich, daß sogar mehr daraus werden konnte.

Immerhin, er war älter als sein Halbbruder Eric. Eigentlich sollte er das Oberhaupt des Hauses sein, statt als Verbannter jenseits des Ozeans zu residieren. Nicht daß er die Freiheit Amerikas nicht schätzte. Aber vielleicht war es an der Zeit, hier ein echtes, ein neues Königreich zu errichten. Genug Verbündete jedenfalls sollte er haben.

Sean lächelte wieder.

Mit der richtigen Frau an seiner Seite war alles möglich. Und er war sicher, Adalind war die richtige Frau. Allein die Weitsicht, die Balettkarten ergattert zu haben, dabei war die Vorstellung seit Monaten ausverkauft! Er fragte sich wirklich, woher sie wohl die Karten hatte, andererseits war es vielleicht besser, wenn er nicht zuviel wußte darüber. Adalind ging nicht immer den Gang des Gesetzes, auch wenn sie Rechtsanwältin war – oder vielleicht gerade darum.

Sean mußte zugeben, zunächst war er alles andere als begeistert gewesen, als Catherine Schade, eine Bekannte seiner Mutter, mit ihren Töchtern nach Portland gezogen war. Adalind war ihm erst wie eine rotzfreche Göre erschienen, keinesfalls hätte er sich je denken können, daß sie einmal an seiner Seite sein könnte. Dann aber … wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig zugegeben … waren sie beide einmal gemeinsam ausgegangen. Und Sean mußte zugeben, er hatte gemocht, was er da vorgefunden hatte. Adalind war erfrischend anders, frech und intelligent. Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, wenn ihr etwas nicht gefiel.

Genau das, was Sean an seiner Seite brauchte.

Das Taxi hielt vor der Haustür des blonden Hexenbiests. Die Fenster zur Straße hinaus waren hell erleuchtet, von Adalind aber war nichts zu sehen.

Sean sah kurz auf seine Uhr. Es würde eng werden. Andererseits konnte er auf diese Weise sichergehen, daß wirklich jeder, auf den es ankam, sie beide zusammen sehen würde. Sie beide würden das Stadtgespräch sein, davon war er überzeugt.

„Warten Sie, okay?" wandte er sich an den Taxifahrer, ehe er ausstieg und die wenigen Stufen zur Haustür erklomm.

Musik schallte gedämpft durch sämtliche Ritzen von Tür und Fenstern. Moderne Musik, irgendetwas … Sean hob eine Braue. Sicher nicht das, was er als Vorbereitung für einen solchen Abend hören würde. Aber gut, Adalind war noch jung, ihr Musikgeschmack mußte erst noch wirklich wachsen.

Sean klopfte und rückte erneut seine Krawatte zurecht.

Was hatte Adalind gesagt, als sie einlud? DAS Ereignis Portlands. Oh ja, das würde es sein. Und Sean war sicher, er und Adalind würden der Aufführung die Show stehlen, vor allem, wenn er sie als seine Zukünftige vorstellte.

Schritte näherten sich der Tür.

Sean richtete sich gerade auf und setzte ein Lächeln auf, als er hörte, wie der Riegel zurückgeschoben wurde.

Adalind würde atemberaubend aussehen, davon war er überzeugt. Vielleicht etwas wie dieses wunderbare schwarze Cocktailkleid, das sie auf dem Silvesterball getragen hatte? Oder diese wundervolle Kombination, wie auf der Galerie-Eröffnung? Einerlei, sie würde jeder anderen Frau die Show stehlen, soviel war klar.

Sean blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sich die Tür endlich öffnete.

Alles hatte er erwartet, aber …

Adalind sah ihn überrascht an. „Oh!" machte sie und runzelte die Stirn. „Denkst du nicht, du bist ein wenig overdressed für einen Rave?"

„Einen was?" fragte Sean hilflos, sie immer noch anstarrend. „Ich dachte, wir würden zur Season-Eröffnung der Oper gehen?"

Adalind lachte und strich sich ihr langes, blondes Haar zurück, in dem jetzt eine leuchtendpinke Strähne prankte. Sie trug ein Tanktop, hautenge Jeans und … Sneakers! Definitiv nicht, was Sean erwartet hatte.

„Wir gehen zum Megaereignis überhaupt. DJ Retched Cat gibt heute einen seiner Raves! Das IST ein Ereignis, nicht diese Großmuttermusik in der Oper."

Darauf wußte Sean nun wirklich nichts zu sagen …


	16. Verweichlicht

**Spoiler:** 2.02 The Kiss

**Prompt:** Rückenschmerzen

* * *

Kelly Burkhardt war gerade, wie jeden Morgen, mit ihren Übungen beschäftigt, als sich die Haustür öffnete und schlurfende Schritte zu hören waren. Die Grimm hob die Brauen, fuhr aber fort, ihre Muskeln zu dehnen und zu strecken. Das Geheimnis eines lebenden Grimm war es immerhin, immer auf der Höhe zu sein und immer kampfbereit.

Was dann allerdings um die Ecke kroch hatte wenig gemeinsam mit ihrer Vorstellung eines fitten Grimm. Nick, ihr Sohn, hielt sich das Kreuz, schlurfte vornübergebeugt um die Trennwand herum und ließ sich mit einem Ächzen auf das nächste Sofa plumpsen. Mit müden Augen sah er dann zu ihr hinüber, ehe er sein Gesicht in eines der Sofakissen vergrub.

„Wo warst du?" fragte Kelly, fuhr aber fort mit ihren Übungen.

„mmmh, mmph, mm ..." kam die erstickte Antwort aus dem Kissen.

„Rede deutlich, wenn man dich etwas fragt!" befahl sie ihrem Sprößling prompt.

Was hatte Marie nur mit ihrem Sohn angestellt in den letzten achtzehn Jahren? Ihm nichts von ihrem Familienerbe zu erzählen mochte ja noch okay sein, aber … hatte sie ihm nicht wenigstens beibringen können, sich zumindest ansatzweise fit zu halten?

Mühsam hob Nick den Kopf aus den Kissen und gähnte erst einmal herzhaft, ehe er antwortete: „Bin im Trailer eingeschlafen."

Tja, das war doch wenigstens eine Antwort.

Kelly schüttelte mißgestimmt den Kopf. „Und hat die Nachtschicht irgendetwas gebracht?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Rückenschmerzen", kam die halb genuschelte Antwort. „Übrigens steht draußen ein Wagen vom FBI ..."

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich mich von allen Türen und Fenstern fernhalte", erklärte Kelly stolz und sah wieder zu ihrem Sprößling hinüber.

Nick lag noch immer wie hingefallen da, das Gesicht halb im Kissen. Mit einem Auge beobachtete er sie, ehe das Lid sich schloß und ein erster tiefer Atemzug verriet, daß er dabei war, einzuschlafen.

Morgens! Um halb sieben!

Kelly beendete ihre Morgenübungen und trat an das Sofa heran. „Mußt du nicht zum Dienst?" fragte sie streng.

„Meld mich krank", kam die genuschelte Antwort. Nick wandte den Kopf ab.

„Du wirst schön zum Dienst fahren, mein Lieber. Immerhin haben wir beide noch etwas zu tun nebenher", entgegnete Kelly. „Solange du also nicht im Sterben liegst, wirst du gefälligst das FBI von diesem Haus weglocken, damit ich raus kann!"

„Machs doch selbst", nuschelte es ziemlich morgenmuffelig zurück.

Kelly kniff die Lippen aufeinander und … versetzte ihrem Sohn einen gezielten, wenn auch leichten Schlag auf seinen Allerwertesten.

„Autsch!" protestierte Nick sofort und richtete sich auf. „Spinnst du?"

Kelly stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Willst du jetzt wissen, wie du Juliette heilen kannst oder nicht?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

Nick richtete sich stöhnend wieder auf, sich weiter das Kreuz und nur mit Mühe die Augen offen haltend. „Natürlich will ich das! Ich liebe Juliette", begehrte er auf, wenn auch nur halbherzig.

Marie hatte ihren Sohn eindeutig verweichlicht, gestand Kelly sich ein. Schade, daß ihre Schwester tot war, sie hätte gern ein oder zwei Wörtchen mit ihr gewechselt über das, was sie Erziehung nannte.

„Dann solltest du dich vielleicht besser fertig machen, um zur Arbeit zu gehen", schlug sie vor.

Nick gähnte wieder und rieb sich die Augen. Plötzlich schien er wacher, als ihm etwas einfiel: „Weißt du eigentlich, wohin ich gestern gerufen wurde?" erkundigte er sich.

Woher sollte sie das wissen? Kelly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mach dir besser einen Kaffee, sonst schläfst du gleich noch am Steuer ein."

„Ich war unten in der Lamber Mill", fuhr Nick fort und erhob sich ächzend, sich weiter das Kreuz haltend.

Kelly stutzte. „Aber …" Sie stockte und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Nick nickte. „Ganz genau. Ich ermittle in UNSEREM Fall", erklärte er dann und schlurfte zu dem eingebauten Sideboard hinüber.

Kelly drehte sich mit ihm mit und beobachtete, wie er eine kleine verschlossene Metallbox aus dem Schrank holte. „Dann sollten wir vorsichtiger, und vor allem wacher handeln von jetzt an", erklärte sie dann. „Das gute ist, du ermittelst ..."

„Ermittelte!" Nick gab einen Code ein und öffnete die Box, um eine Waffe heraushzuholen. „Deshalb steht das FBI vor dem Haus."

Nicht gut!

Kelly runzelte die Stirn. „Dann müssen wir erst recht vorsichtig sein", sagte sie.

Nick verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts, sondern schleppte sich zur Treppe hinüber.

„Was ist mit dir los?" verlangte Kelly endlich zu wissen. „Du bewegst dich wie ein alter Mann!"

Nick blieb stehen und wandte den Kopf. „Wie gesagt, ich hab im Trailer geschlafen ..."

Nun war es an Kelly, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Warte!" befahl sie ihrem Sprößling und trat an ihn heran.

Nick beäugte sie mißtrauisch. „Was?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Kelly schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf und strich mit der Hand sein Rückgrad hinunter, bis sie fand, was sie vermutete. Sie drückte in die Stelle hinein, woraufhin Nick einen weiteren Schmerzenslaut ausstieß.

„Dachte ich mir! Der Mauvais Dentes hat dir die Wirbel verrenkt. Komm her!" Gnadenlos packte sie ihren Sohn bei den Schultern und … ruckte mit Gewalt seinen Oberkörper herum, bis ein deutlich hörbares „Knacks" ertönte und Nick einmal aufschrie.

„Stell dich nicht so an", befahl Kelly, als sie ihn losließ. „Zieh dich um und lock das FBI weg."

Nick hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Was sollte denn das?" fragte er, wenig begeistert.

„Ich hab dir den Wirbel wieder eingerenkt. Und jetzt mach endlich! Ich hab noch eine Verabredung." Mit beiden Händen machte sie eine wegscheuchende Geste.

Dummerweise aber war Nick kein Huhn, bei denen half das immer. Er blieb, bockig wie ein Esel, stehen und starrte sie an. „Verabredung?" fragte er mißtrauisch.

„Ich würde gern ein Wörtchen mit diesem Hexenbiest wechseln, die Mutter dieser kleinen Attentäterin, die du vernichtet hast", erklärte Kelly zögernd.

„Wechseln, nicht umbringen, richtig?" fragte Nick.

„Ich bin nur besorgt um meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter. Und jetzt mach endlich!"

Gott, hatte Marie ihren Jungen verzogen!

Aber wenigstens trollte Nick sich endlich nach oben, wenn auch weiter alles andere als begeistert.

Kelly sah ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf.


	17. Schicksal?

**Zeit:** Prä-Serie  
**Spoiler** ab 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau  
**Prompt: **magisch/Seelenverwandt

* * *

Marie Kessler hetzte hinter ihrer Schwester Kelly her. Beide gemeinsam machten sie Jagd auf einen Lowen.  
Üblicherweise gab es kaum Probleme mit dieser Art von Wesen. Üblicherweise hielten Lowen sich von den meisten Gesetzesübertretungen fern – einmal abgesehen von ihrem Hang zu (illegalen) Gladiatorenkämpfen.  
Üblicherweise bedeutete, dieser Lowe war alles andere als üblich.  
Kelly hatte ihn beim Einbruch in das Kesslersche Domizil erwischt, wie er gerade die Münzen an sich nahm. Ob er nun von anderer, höherer Stelle geschickt worden war oder nicht wußte Marie nicht. Sie war sofort gekommen, als Kelly sie anrief.  
Die Münzen waren gefährlich, und sie sollten, verdammt noch mal, nicht wieder in Umlauf gelangen. Die letzten Male waren mehr als katastrophal geendet.  
Marie mußte zugeben, sie begriff nicht, warum ihre Familie die Münzen hütete statt sie zu zerstören. Wenn es nach ihr, der logisch Denkenden, gegangen wäre, hätten sie schon längst das Geld für ein Flugticket nach Griechenland zusammengespart und hätten die Münzen dorthin zurückgebracht, woher sie ursprünglich gekommen waren.  
Aber das war sie, und sie war … nun, sie war nicht wirklich die übliche Grimm. Etwas, was vor allem ihren Vater aufregte.  
Marie sollte es gleich sein. Sie hatte andere Pläne als den Rest ihres Lebens damit zu verbringen, andere umzubringen. Die Jagden, die ihr Vater mit ihr und Kelly veranstaltet hatte ehe er zu krank wurde dafür, hatten ihr für ihr Lebtag gereicht.  
Dummerweise konnte sie sich noch so große Mühe geben, Wesen würden sie trotzdem als das erkennen, was sie war, und ihrerseits Jagd auf sie machen, ohne auch nur einmal nachzufragen, ob sie sie töten wollte.  
Wenn es zumindest eines geben würde, das erst fragte und dann zuschlug, Marie würde an eine Zukunft glauben. So aber … war es beinahe hoffnungslos.  
Der Lowe bog in eine weitere Seitenstraße ab.  
Marie kannte diese Straße. Und sie wußte, es gab nur eine andere Querstraße. Gut!  
Sie gab Kelly ein Zeichen und bog ab, beschleunigte ihre Schritte und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, um vielleicht noch einen kleinen Vorsprung herauszuholen.  
Sie schwor sich, es würde das letzte Mal sein, daß sie einsprang bei Kelly. Eigentlich sollte Marie gerade jetzt über ihren Büchern sitzen und für die Prüfung lernen. Immerhin ging es um ihre Zukunft, um das Stipendium, um ihren Traum, Literatur zu studieren. Statt dessen durfte sie wieder einmal den Dreck ihrer Familie aufräumen und würde vermutlich ein Wesen töten, das es vielleicht nicht verdient hatte.  
Marie wußte, sie war eine Außenseiterin in der Familie. Immerhin war ihr Erbe nicht erst gestern erwacht. Und es fiel ihr schwer, sich immer unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber sie versuchte ihr bestes, wollte etwas aus ihrem Leben machen, anders als Kelly, die voll in ihrem Grimm-Erbe aufging.  
Gerade in dem Moment, als sie unaufmerksam war durch ihre eigenen Gedanken, stolperte aus einem Hauseingang ein Mann und rempelte sie an.  
Marie kämpfte um ihr Gleichgewicht, ließ sich schließlich nach vorn fallen, rollte über die Schulter ab und kam wieder auf ihren Beinen zu stehen.  
„Wow!" hörte sie den Fremden hinter sich, und sie konnte nicht anders als sich geschmeichelt fühlen. Gern hätte sie angehalten oder zumindest einen Blick zurückgeworfen auf den ihn. Aber …  
Marie beschleunigte ihre Schritte wieder.  
Immer dieser Fluch! Immer ging der Grimm vor und all die verdammten Geheimnisse, die damit einhergingen.  
Sicher, eine Grimm zu sein barg auch Vorteile: sie hatte bessere Reflexe, war schneller und stärker. Nicht zu sehr, gerade soweit, daß sie eben als Grimm überleben konnte, aber längst keine Superkräfte.  
Apropos Superkräfte … hörte sie da tatsächlich Schritte hinter sich?  
Jetzt warf sie doch einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und sah … den Fremden, der ihr folgte. Und nicht genug damit, der Fremde war … ein weiteres Wesen!  
Waren sie hier in der geheimen Wesen-Basis gelandet?  
Marie unterdrückte einen Fluch, als der Lowe wieder vor ihr auftauchte. Verdammt, der Unfall mit dem anderen Wesen hatte sie genau die halbe Sekunde gekostet, die sie gebraucht hätte!  
Marie kniff die Lippen aufeinander, ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich, als sie dem Lowen hinterherspurtete. Kellys Schritte und die schwereren des fremden Wesens hinter sich zog sie den Kopf wieder zwischen die Schultern.  
Da … tauchte das fremde Wesen an ihrer Seite auf. Goldene Augen blickten für einen Wimpernschlag zu ihr hinüber, dann spurtete der Fremde nach vorn und ließ sie hinter sich.  
War er am Ende ein Komplize?  
Marie blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, doch dann … nahm der Fremde Schwung und sprang in die Luft als wolle er gleich losfliegen. Statt dessen aber warf er sich auf den Lowen und riß ihn mit sich zu Boden.  
Steinadler!  
Endlich erkannte Marie das Wesen, das ihr da gerade zu Hilfe gekommen war, während sie stehenblieb.  
Hatte er ihr wirklich geholfen? Oder wollte er die Münzen für sich selbst.  
„Verdammt!" machte Kelly und hob ihre Dopplerbrust.  
Und Marie handelte rein instinktiv und sprang ihrer Schwester in die Schußlinie. „Nicht! Er will uns nur helfen!" keuchte sie.  
Kelly riß die Augen auf. „Spinnst du?" verlangte sie zu wissen. „Das ist ein verdammtes ..."  
„Steinadler", erklärte hinter Maries Rücken die unbekannte Stimme des Fremden. „Und ihr seid … ?"  
Marie warf einen Blick über die Schulter.  
Der Steinadler war wieder zurück gemorpht, doch das schützte sie jetzt nicht.  
Er wich zurück, als er sie erkannte. „Oh Mist!" entfuhr es ihm, dann hob er die Hände. „Ehrlich, ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen! Ich hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und dachte, Sie könnten Hilfe gebrauchen."  
„Jaja, schon klar. Und sonst nichts!" schnaubte Kelly.  
Marie aber … lächelte und strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinters Ohr. „Das ist sehr freundlich für ein Wesen", bemerkte sie.  
Und der Steinadler grinste. „Colt, Farley Kolt", stellte er sich vor und verbeugte sich tatsächlich.  
„Marie Kessler", strahlte Marie ihn an, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.  
War er vielleicht die Antwort auf ihre Gebete? War es Schicksal, daß er sie umgerannt hatte?  
Marie wußte es nicht, aber ihr wurde warm ums Herz, als sie in seine Augen sah.


	18. Gewissensfrage

**EpisodenTAG** zu 1.09 Of Mouse and Man

**Prompt:** Regelbruch

* * *

Monroe hatte sich noch nie im Leben so hilflos gefühlt wie als er wieder zu sich kam nach der Prügel, die er bezogen hatte.

Jeder Knochen im Leib schmerzte, er meinte, einige Zähne in seinem Mund hätten sich gelockert. Auf jeden Fall aber … er konnte schlecht sehen auf einem Auge.

Mühsam richtete er sich auf, kämpfte mit seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit und … den Tränen, die er nicht fließen lassen wollte.

Es war klar, worum es ging, und eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen. Trotzdem war dieser Schlag überraschend gekommen.

Monroe fühlte sich verraten von der ganzen Welt. Das schmerzte umso mehr als die Wunden und Prellungen und eventuell gebrochenen Knochen. Wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte nur noch nach Hause und sich dort vergraben – und nie wieder hervorkommen aus seinem Haus.

Unmöglich, höhnte eine kleine Stimme in ihm, während er mühsam seine Tasche aufsammelte. Er fand nicht einmal wirklich die Kraft nachzusehen, ob noch alles Werkzeug darin war.

Mühsam, humpelnd und voller Schmerz und Selbstmitleid, kroch er fast zu seinem Käfer zurück, blieb dann stehen, als er die Schmiererei auf seinem Kofferraum sah.

Beinahe konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr bekämpfen, als er die Sense erkannte, gemalt in seinem eigenen Blut.

Reaper! Verdammte Reaper! Warum konnten sie ihn denn nicht in Ruhe lassen?

Weil er die Regeln brach, höhnte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder.

Monroe fand nicht mehr die Kraft, gegen diesen kleinen höhnenden Blutbad in seinem Inneren anzukämpfen. Sollte er sich doch über ihn lustig machen, er hatte nichts falsches getan.

Oh doch, hatte er! Er hatte einem Grimm, seinem natürlichen Feind, geholfen. Und das mehr als einmal. Er war sogar so weit gegangen für den BabyGrimm zu töten. Zwar nicht seine eigene Art, soweit kam es noch!, aber ein anderes Wesen.

Einen verdammten Oger! begehrte er innerlich auf.

Wenn er Nick nicht geholfen hätte, wer konnte schon sagen, wieviele Tote der Siegbarste auf seinem Weg noch hinterlassen hätte? Er hatte sich selbst im Endeffekt geschützt, denn vielleicht hätte er irgendwann auch auf der Rechnung dieses Wesens gestanden. Feinde jedenfalls hatte er genug, wie er jetzt gerade feststellte.

Trotzdem schmerzte es fürchterlich.

Seine eigene Art wandte sich gegen ihn. Warum? Weil er das getan hatte, was sie alle eigentlich tun sollten: er hatte einem anderen geholfen, als der Hilfe brauchte.

Monroe schob sich irgendwie hinter das Lenkrad und startete seinen tapferen kleinen VW Käfer.

Der bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund, gemischt mit Blut, wollte nicht weichen.

Wo war der Grimm denn gewesen, als er ihn brauchte? Warum war Nick nicht hier gewesen, als die anderen ihn zusammenschlugen?

Monroe rief sich zur Ordnung.

Nick war ein Grimm, kein Hellseher! So gern er seinem ungewöhnlichen Freund auch übernatürliche Kräfte andichten wollte, Nick konnte nicht wissen, was da gerade mit ihm geschehen war.

Trotzdem hätte er bei ihm sein, ihm irgendwie helfen müssen.

Monroe fühlte sich plötzlich einsam, als er nach Hause fuhr.

Seit Ewigkeiten hatte er sich nicht mehr so gefühlt. Selbst als er sich komplett von seinem früheren Leben distanziert, seine alten Kumpel verlassen hatte, hatte er sich nicht so gefühlt wie er sich jetzt fühlte.

Er hatte gehofft, auf Verständnis zu stoßen unter seinesgleichen, nicht auf Ablehnung. Sicher, Grimm waren ihre Feinde seit altersher. Aber sie lebten jetzt nicht mehr in diesen alten Zeiten. Und Nick war hilflos ohne Hilfe. Auf sich gestellt, nicht einmal fähig, die für ihn notwendigen Informationen zu verstehen, wäre er vermutlich schon längst von irgendeinem Wesen getötet worden, wenn er ihm nicht ausgeholfen hätte.

Und es war ja nicht mal so, daß er das freiwillig getan hatte. Nick war immer wieder bei ihm aufgetaucht, hatte ihn mit seinen riesigen, grünblauen Augen so lange bettelnd bearbeitet, bis er denn endlich nachgab.

Sicher, er hatte es auch ein wenig genossen. Himmel, es war Nervenkitzel, der sich ihm da plötzlich bot. Er wäre kein Blutbad, wenn er das komplett ignorieren könnte.

Trotzdem …

Monroe fühlte sich von allen verraten. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause, seine körperlichen Wunden behandeln und versuchen, mit den seelischen klar zu kommen.

Was, wenn die Bande auch noch hinter Nick her war?

Sollte ihm doch gleich sein! Wo war Nick denn gewesen, als er zusammengeschlagen wurde?

Und wo war er gewesen, als der Siegbarste Nick krankenhausreif schlug? konterte er den bösen kleinen Blutbad in seinem Inneren.

Touché!

Irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl, zumindest das Monster in ihm wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Trotzdem blieb die Einsamkeit.

Monroe bog in seine Straße ein, fuhr dann in die Einfahrt hinein und stellte den Wagen ab.

Wirklich, Nick hätte an seiner Seite sein müssen. Er hätte es ahnen müssen! Sie beide hätten das tun sollen!

Aber sie hatten es nicht geahnt, rief er sich zur Ordnung, als er sich zur Haustür hinaufschleppte. Sie hatten es nicht ahnen können, weil sie eben nicht die üblichen Feinde waren. Weil sie eben nicht nach den Regeln spielten, es auch noch nie getan hatten.

Monroe schloß die Haustür auf und fühlte sich wie ein Hund, der mit eingekniffenen Schwanz davonlief.

Aber was sollte er anderes tun? Er war allein, Nick im Dienst. Er war nicht so verrückt, sich mit Reapern anzulegen, und auch nicht mit deren Helfershelfern.

Aber …

Monroe schloß von innen die Tür ab, legte den Riegel vor und fühlte sich noch immer nicht ein bißchen sicherer.

Dafür aber … holte er endlich sein Handy hervor und drückte die Nummer in der Kurzwahl.

„Ja?" meldete sich Nicks Stimme. Er klang abgelenkt.

„Wir … wir müssen miteinander sprechen", ächzte Monroe endlich.

„Bin gerade etwas beschäftigt", kam die Antwort, halb abgelenkt. Dann aber … „Du klingst nicht allzu gut. Alles in Ordnung?"

Und plötzlich … war alles wieder gut.

Monroe ließ sich ächzend auf seinem Sofa nieder und brachte tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

„Es reicht, wenn du nach dem Dienst kommst", sagte er dann.

„Okay … wirklich alles in Ordnung?" kam die erneute Frage. Leichte Sorge schwang mit in Nicks Stimme – und das heilte Monroe besser als jede Schmerztablette, die er hätte einnehmen können.

Nein, sie waren nicht üblich, sie spielten nicht nach den Regeln. Aber … sie waren Freunde!


	19. Später, Schatz

**EpisodenTAG** zu 1.17 Love Sick

**Prompt:** Zufriedenheit nach dem Orgasmus

* * *

Der Tag war gerettet, Hank wieder unter den Lebenden, Adalind … aus irgendeinem Grund ebenfalls, wenn er auch immer noch nicht so wirklich verstand, wie das möglich war, aber … ihm sollte es recht sein.

Nick kroch mehr aus seinem Truck als daß er ging. Sein Kampf mit dem Hexenbiest war nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen. Irgendwann, vermutlich als sie ihn zu Boden gerissen hatte, hatte er sich am Rücken verletzt. Was zunächst noch durch Adrenalin und pure Sorge gedämpft worden war, trat jetzt ungefiltert zu Tage – oder besser zum frühen Morgen.

Nick Burkhardt hielt sich das lädierte Kreuz, während er zur Haustür hinaufstieg und diese dann öffnete.

Er sollte sehen, daß er seine Sachen so schnell wie möglich los wurde, am besten gleich in die Waschmaschine damit.

Er humpelte in die Wäschekammer, in der auch Waschmaschine und Trockner auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Mühsam schälte er sich aus seinen Kleidern, verzog dabei immer wieder das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

Er stopfte einfach alles zusammen in die Maschine, Waschmittel und Weichspüler dazu, Deckel zu und … Nick ächzte, als er sich abwandte und mühsam, nur in T-Shirt und Boxershorts, die hintere Treppe zum ersten Stock erklomm.

Noch immer klebte Dreck und Blut in seinem Gesicht und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als eine heiße Dusche – gleich nachdem er seinen Rücken wie auch immer verarztet hatte.

Das Schlafzimmer war dunkel, gleichmäßige Atemzüge verrieten ihm, daß Juliette tief schlief.

Nick seufzte erleichtert. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, waren Fragen, die er wieder nicht beantworten konnte.

Irgendetwas mußte er sich einfallen lassen mit ihr, das war ihm klar. Irgendwann würde er Juliette reinen Wein einschenken müssen. Nur … das mußte wirklich nicht heute nacht sein …

Nick suchte sich im Dunkeln neue Unterwäsche heraus, ehe er sich ins am Schlafzimmer angeschlossene Bad schleppte und die Tür hinter sich schloß. Endlich wagte er wieder, das Licht einzuschalten und mußte erst einmal geblendet die Augen schließen.

Eine Dusche, genau das richtige … okay, richtiger wäre vielleicht ein Bad. Aber es würde zu lange dauern, bis die Wanne voll war, zudem bestand dann die Gefahr, daß Juliette aufwachen würde. Und er wollte ihr jetzt nicht Rede und Antwort stehen.

Nick holte sich ein Handtuch, legte seine frische Unterwäsche bereit, schlüpfte aus T-shirt und Shorts und stieg endlich in die Dusche.

Heißes Wasser, richtig heißes Wasser!

Er drehte den Regler voll auf und genoß den Schmerz, als die Hitze der Wassertropfen seine Haut berührte.

Nick seufzte erleichtert, drehte nun auch das kalte Wasser auf und stellte sich unter den Strahl, die Augen geschlossen und sich das Wasser über das Gesicht laufen lassend.

Herrlich!

Gerade als er beginnen wollte sich einzuseifen öffnete sich die Schiebetür und … Juliette stieg zu ihm unter die Dusche.

„Hallo ..." begrüßte sie ihn.

„Hey", machte Nick mit einem schuldbewußten Lächeln.

„Bist du jetzt erst nach Hause gekommen?" fragte Juliette mitfühlend.

Nick nickte. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich ..."

Im nächsten Moment verschlossen Juliettes Lippen die seinen und er riß die Augen auf als sie sich an ihn drängte.

„Hab dich vermißt", flüsterte sie ihm zu und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen.

„Äh, ja ..." machte Nick und verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht, als sein Rücken erneut begann zu schmerzen. Allerdings … reagierte da noch etwas anderes als nur sein Rücken.

„Schatz ..." murmelte Nick. „Vielleicht … vielleicht sollten wir doch besser ins … Bett?"

Juliette schien seinen Einwand gar nicht zu bemerken. Sie fuhr fort, ihn zu küssen, ihre Hände streichelten seine nackte Brust und glitten langsam südwärts der Gürtellinie.

Mußte das denn wirklich jetzt und hier sein? Gegen das jetzt hatte er ja gar nichts einzuwenden, aber das Hier war definitiv …

„AUTSCH!" machte Nick, als Juliette, ihn anspringend, offensichtlich weitergehen wollte als nur zum Vorspiel. Dummerweise aber machte ihm da sein Rücken einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Nick rutschte weg, Juliette über sich und landete, erst recht schmerzhaft, auf seinem Steißbein. Im nächsten Moment landete denn auch noch Juliettes schlanker, aber dennoch leider nicht federgewichtiger Körper auf seinem Schoß. Nicks Hinterkopf knallte gegen die gefließte Seitenwand der Dusche – und damit war dann aber auch wirklich der letzte … wie auch immer geartete Gedanke aus seinem Kopf vertrieben.

„AU!" machte er und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

Juliette bekam große Augen und begann sofort, ihn nach weiteren Verletzungen abzusuchen. Sehr zu seinem eigenen Unmut.

„Könnten wir das jetzt … bitte verschieben, Schatz?" ächzte er schmerzerfüllt.

Nicht seine Nacht, definitiv nicht!

„Entschuldige, Nick. Das tut mir so leid!" Juliette kam relativ leichtfüßig wieder auf die Beine und half ihm dann ebenfalls hoch. Dabei fiel ihr Blick, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Verletzungen, auf seinen ohnehin schon lädierten Rücken.

„Oh! Was hast du denn da gemacht?" fragte sie.

„Hatte eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem Verdächtigen", erklärte Nick ausweichend.

„Das war eine große Meinungsverschiedenheit", entschied Juliette prompt und stellte endlich das Wasser ab.

Kurz darauf fand Nick sich im Bett auf dem Rücken liegend wieder. Der schmerzhafte Bluterguß in seinem Rücken hatte Juliette mit einer schmerzstillenden Salbe versorgt, ihn selbst ebenfalls umsorgt, bis er denn endlich im Bett lag.

Irgendwie, fand Nick sehr zufrieden nun, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte, irgendwie war das sogar noch besser als Sex ...


	20. Doppeldate

**Prompt:** Lieblingssong

* * *

„Aber … ich meine, ich kenne sie nicht einmal!" Juliette sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich darauf eingelassen habe!"

„Weil du Monroe kennenlernen wolltest, darum", antwortete Nick gelassen und schenkte ihr eines seiner berühmten Lächeln. „Und Monroe klebt im Moment geradezu an Rosalee. Also, entweder wir sagen das ganze jetzt noch ab, weil …" Er zwinkerte ihr gutgelaunt zu, woraufhin Juliette errötete, „oder wir lassen es auf uns zukommen." Er öffnete seinen Sicherheitsgurt und warf ihr wieder einen Blick zu. „Rosalee ist ein wirklich tolle Frau, die gut zu Monroe paßt, glaubs mir. Ihr werdet euch gut verstehen!"

Juliette runzelte die Stirn. „Tolle Frau? Du wirst doch wohl nicht ..."

Nick lachte und zog den Zündschlüssel ab. „Ich hab dich, und das ist genau das, was ich auch will", entgegnete er, beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die berougte Wange. „Wollen wir?"

Juliette seufzte, fügte sich dann aber.

Nick mußte schmunzeln, als sie so zögerlich ausstieg. Dabei wollte Juliette doch die ganze Zeit Monroe besser kennenlernen. Jetzt war es endlich soweit, Nick und sein Wesen-Freund hatten sich bis ins i-Tüpfelchen abgesprochen, damit eine weitere Schlappe wie damals mit dem Dinner nicht wieder passierte. Rosalee war instruiert, möglichst wenig zu sagen, sondern an Monroes Seite zu bleiben. Damit dürfte doch alles klar sein.

Meinte Nick …

Er führte Juliette über die Straße hinüber zum Restaurant. Im Foyer erwarteten die beiden bereits der Blutbad und seine Fuchsbau-Freundin. Rosalee schien mindestens ebenso nervös wie Juliette an seinem Arm. Gut, dann würden die beiden vielleicht mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt sein und gerade die hübsche Tierärztin nicht ganz so genau hinhören.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Restaurant, eines der angesagten in Portland. Nick hatte den Tip von Wu, und Wu wiederum hatte ihn von Captain Sean Renard. Und Renard … nun Renard gab sich in der Regel nicht unter mindestens einem Stern zufrieden, zumindest schätzte Nick seinen Chef so ein.

Ein Kellner begleitete sie zu ihrem Tisch, schob sowohl Juliette wie auch Rosalee die Stühle zurecht, nickte Nick und Monroe zu, während er ersterem die Weinkarte aushändigte, natürlich nicht ohne einer gemurmelten Empfehlung, in die der Grimm natürlich sofort einwilligte.

Warum war Bier in solchen Restaurants eigentlich so verpönnt? Damit kannte er sich, auch dank Monroe und dessen Vorliebe für ausländische Biere, besser aus als mit Wein.

„Und, was tun Sie so?" wandte Juliette sich in diesem Moment an Rosalee.

„Sie betreibt den Tee- und Kräuterladen, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, Schatz", wandte Nick schnell ein. Rosalee warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, nickte aber stumm.

„Wirklich? Ich liebe Tee!" gestand Juliette. „Vielleicht sollte ich einmal vorbeikommen?"

„Schatz, wir haben soviel Tee im Schrank", wandte Nick daraufhin sofort ein und erntete dieses Mal gleich aus zwei Augenpaaren einen Blick.

War es denn so schwer zu verstehen, daß er eine Abend verbringen wollte? Einen ohne Wesen-Problem, ohne Mord-Anruf, ohne sonstige ungewöhnlichen Probleme.

„Sicher, Sie können gern vorbeikommen. Was mögen Sie lieber, Schwarz- oder Grüntee? Oder vielleicht Roibusch?" wandte Rosalee sich daraufhin an Juliette.

Nick seufzte.

Naja, solange sich das Gespräch um Tee drehte, dürfte es wohl relativ sicher sein. Immerhin war Tee bisher noch in keinem Problem aufgetaucht.

Nick tauschte mit Monroe einen Blick und lächelte. „Wie siehts bei dir aus, Kumpel?" fragte er.

Der Blutbad zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie üblich", antwortete er. „Und bei dir?"

„Wie üblich."

Das Gespräch zwischen Juliette und Rosalee war bereits wieder eingeschlafen. Also kein Grund für ihn, nervös zu werden.

Nick überflog die Speisekarte, die der Kellner ihnen dagelassen hatte und entschied sich für das Hühnchen. Hörte sich verführerisch an.

„Hast du einen neuen Fall?" erkundigte Monroe sich, ebenfalls in seine Speisekarte vertieft.

„Nope", machte Nick gelassen.

In diesem Moment begann eignartige Musik das Restaurant zu beschallen. Nick blickte irritiert auf, ebenso wie Monroe, der allerdings nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein schien von dem, was er da hörte.

Ein Zithar-Spieler saß am anderen Ende des Raumes und bearbeitete sein Instrument.

Nick hob die Brauen und wollte sich wieder seiner Speisekarte zuwenden, als Juliette plötzlich begann zu … quietschen: „Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!"

Nick war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft und blickte auf. „Was ist, Schatz?" fragte er, die Hand schon an der Hüfte – doch die Waffe lag gut weggeschlossen daheim in Juliettes Haus.

„Das ist ein Stück von Anton Hufnagel!" strahlte die rothaarige Tierärztin ihn an. „Mein Lieblingsstück. Es heißt 'Mondenschien'!"

„Und er hat es seiner Frau gewidmet, die kurz vorher bei einem Zugunglück schwer verletzt wurde", fuhr Rosalee fort. „Oh, dieser Mann war so romantisch! Wußten Sie, daß, weil die Ehe kinderlos blieb, er es seiner Frau frei gestellt hatte, sich einen anderen Mann zu suchen?"

Juliettes Kopf ruckte zu der Fuchsbau herum. „Sie kennen Hufnagel?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich liebe seine Kompositionen!" entgegnete Rosalee. „Mein Lieblingslied von ihm ist 'wandere im Güldenen Sonnenlicht'. Kennen Sie das?"

Juliette nickte eifrig. „Und ob! Oh, ich hab diesen Mann vergöttert!"

Nick blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Juliette mochte Zitharmusik? Seit wann denn das?

Er wechselte einen Blick mit Monroe, während die beiden Frauen eifrig weiter über den ihm unbekannten Künstler philophierten, dann zu anderen Themen übergingen.

Eines auf jeden Fall, rief Nick sich zur Ordnung, das Eis zwischen den beiden war definitiv gebrochen …


	21. Helden unter sich

**EpisodenTAG** zu 1.03 BeeWare

**Prompt:** Jemandem ein Zeichen geben

* * *

Nick schlich hinter dem Blutbad her, die Hand an der Waffe.

Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie er es fertigbringen sollte, Bienen zu erschießen, aber … er fühlte sich nun einmal sicherer.

Monroe streckte in regelmäßigen Abständen die Nase in die Luft und schnüffelte. Üblicherweise hätte Nick wohl eher an alles andere gedacht als ihm zu trauen. Aber immerhin hatte der Blutbad ihm einmal mit seiner offensichtlich viel feineren Nase geholfen und sich auch dieses Mal, wenn auch deutlich lamentierend, bereit erklärt, ihm auszuhelfen.

Trotzdem war etwas eigenartig an dieser ganzen Situation. Nicht nur, daß er es mit überdimensionalen Bienen zu tun hatte. Er empfand dies alles als … skuril … und hatte noch immer keine wirkliche Ahnung, wie damit umgehen.

Monroe blieb am Fuß einer Treppe stehen und sog noch einmal tief Luft in seine Lungen. „Definitiv, da oben!" erklärte er dann voller Inbrunst.

Nick hob eine Braue. „Okay, danke." Jetzt zog er doch seine Waffe und begann die Stufen hochzusteigen.

Schritte hinter ihm sagten ihm, daß der Blutbad ihm noch immer folgte. „Sag mir nicht, wir gehen da jetzt hoch?" fragte er.

Nick blieb stehen und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Danke nochmal", wiederholte er.

Monroe stand dicht hinter ihm und nickte. „Bitte, gern geschehen. Aber … sag mal, hast du nicht gerade auch einen dieser Horrorfilme im Hinterkopf, in denen der Sidekick des Helden ein unschönes Ende findet?"

Nick fühlte sich jetzt wirklich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er senkte die Waffe und drehte sich auf der rutschigen (wenn auch gleichzeitig klebrigen) Treppe zu seinem Begleiter um. „Nein", antwortete er und hob die Hand. „Und der Sidekick wurde von Bienen zerstochen und ist deshalb nicht erreichbar."

Monroe kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

Gabs das? Begriff er denn nicht, daß er jetzt dankend entlassen war?

„Sicher, Sidekick Nummer eins ist ausgeschaltet und könnte zur Rettung des, in Lebensgefahr steckenden Helden, doch noch auftreten. Sidekick Nummer zwei dagegen ist gerade zum RedShirt degradiert worden."

Nick blinzelte. „Zum was?" fragte er irritiert.

„Nie StarTrek gesehen, oder?" Monroe seufzte. „Bildungslücke, ich sags dir! Auf jeden Fall denke ich, es wäre besser, wenn ich … naja, kommt auf den Film an. In manchen geht der Sidekick und wird ermordet, in anderen bleibt er und wird ermordet. Hast du eine Ahnung, in welchem wir hier stecken?"

Nick starrte den Blutbad groß an. „Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Du willst das JETZT ausdiskutieren?"

„Naja, ist vielleicht meine letzte Möglichkeit", zuckte Monroe mit den Schultern. „Immerhin hast du da unten Lärm genug für eine ganze Armee veranstaltet."

Nick rückte eine Stufe höher. „Weil ich auf die toten Bienen getreten bin? Komm schon, das dürfte kaum bis ins nächste Zimmer zu hören gewesen sein!"

„Und du stinkst wieder nach Grimm", fuhr Monroe fort. „Ich habs dir schon mal gesagt, du brauchst ..."

„Wolfsbane, ich habs verstanden." Nick steckte seine Waffe nun doch wieder ein. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich brauche Lassie jetzt nicht mehr." Damit wollte er sich wieder abwenden und hoffte, dieses Mal habe der Blutbad verstanden.

Da allerdings … hatte er sich geirrt.

„Deswegen sprach ich ja auch von Sidekick und nicht von Lassie", erklärte der Blutbad. „Ehrlich, ich denke, wir sollten das ausdiskutieren."

Nick verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. „Jetzt? Hier?" fragte er in die Leere des Treppenaufgangs hinein.

„Wann sonst?" kam es prompt zurück. „Im Ernst, einer der Gründe, warum ich so ruhig und ausgeglichen bin, ist der, daß ich Probleme nicht an mir nagen lasse. Ist besser, wenn du lange leben willst."

Ein dicker Tropfen Honig landete auf Nicks Schulter. Er hob den Kopf und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe zum Geländer in den ersten Stock hinein. „Auf einer Treppe, auf die Honig tropft, mitten in dem Haus einer Mordverdächtigen, in der Nacht, umgeben von möglicherweise Millionen von Bienen fällt dir nichts besseres ein, als mit mir über Horrorfilme zu diskutieren?" fragte er schließlich und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ehrlich, Monroe. Danke für deine Hilfe, aber … ich denke von hier aus komm ich allein klar."

„Nicht wenn wir in Film Nummer 1 stecken. Dann ist es besser für mich, dich zu begleiten. Das sagte ich ja."

Nick seufzte ergeben.

Ehe er sich in eine Honigstatue verwandelte sollte er vermutlich nachgeben. Vor allem, nachdem Monroe seinen Zaunpfahl noch immer vehement ignorierte.

„Dann komm eben mit", entschied er und wandte sich wieder der Treppe zu.

„Aber wenn wir in Film Nummer 2 sind, wird das mein Verhängnis", entgegnete Monroe prompt.

„Okay, ich sag dir was", erklärte Nick nun und beugte sich leicht vor, den Augenkontakt mit dem Blutbad suchend. „Wir steigen jetzt den Rest dieser Treppe hinauf, dann können wir das ausdiskutieren, solange wir nicht wieder von Bienen attackiert werden. Deal?"

„Aber … ich gehe vor!"

Nick trat zur Seite und ließ den Blutbad an sich vorbei. Dabei sah er nicht das zufriedene Grinsen in Monroes Gesicht. Denn jetzt war der der Held …


	22. Gedanken

**EpisodenTAG** zu 1.12 Last Grimm Standing

**Prompt:** Heiratsantrag (oder vergleichbares)

* * *

Juliette starrte auf den Ring. Er war so wunderschön, genau so, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Ein kleiner Stein, in Weißgold gefaßt. Nick kannte ihren Geschmack sehr genau.

Aber … er war, wieder einmal!, nicht hier. Wieder hatte er sie versetzt, sie allein sitzen lassen, sie außen vor gehalten.

Was war nur aus ihrem hübschen Polizeibeamten geworden, in den sie sich damals verliebt hatte? Seit einiger Zeit fühlte sie sich einfach nur noch ausgeschlossen aus seinem Leben. Er hatte Geheimnisse vor ihr, das fühlte sie. Er verbarg etwas.

Und das alles hatte begonnen als seine Tante im Sterben lag.

Juliette verstand eine Menge, manchmal glaubte sie, schlicht zuviel. Sie war mitfühlend bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Aber irgendwann konnte auch sie nicht mehr.

Würde Nick sie fragen? Hatte er die Frage für heute abend, zu ihrem Jahrestag, geplant gehabt?

Juliette war sich nicht sicher.

Sie starrte auf den Ring in der Schatulle.

Hatte ihre Mutter recht? Die hatte immer gesagt, es brächte Unglück, den Ring zu früh anzustecken. Und Juliette hatte ihn „anprobiert" als sie ihn fand.

Aber die Veränderung hatte lange vorher begonnen. So lange schon spürte sie, daß sie mehr und mehr aus etwas herausgehalten wurde, von dem sie nicht wußte, ob es tatsächlich das beste war, was Nick hatte tun können.

Normalerweise vertraute sie ihm, ihrem hübschen Polizistin. Sie hätte sich nie auch nur träumen lassen, einmal eine Polizistenfrau zu werden. Doch dann war Nick ihr über den Weg gelaufen mit seinen großen, wunderschönen Augen, seiner mitfühlenden Art, seiner Sanftheit. Ja, er war ein Softie, und sie beide wußten das. Und irgendwo tief in sich hatte sie bisher genossen, die Stärkere zu sein.

Doch dann war seine Tante aufgetaucht, war erst angegriffen worden und dann im Krankenhaus gestorben. Und seitdem … war Nick verändert.

Noch immer war er mitfühlend, doch gerade nachdem er hier im Haus angegriffen worden war, hatte er sich verändert. Früher hatte er seine Waffe abgelegt, sobald er durch die Tür war, wohl wissend, daß sie Waffen nicht mochte. Jetzt lag sie neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch, wenn sie zu Bett gingen, und er trug sie die ganze Zeit am Gürtel.

Juliette verstand das – ein stückweit. Sie begriff, dieser Angriff hatte ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert. Soviel war auf ihn eingedrungen in den letzten Monaten. Vermutlich mehr als er wirklich verkraftete.

Aber statt seine Gedanken mit ihr zu teilen, so wie er es früher getan hatte, anstatt zu ihr zu kommen und sie teilhaben zu lassen an seinem Leben, verschloß er sich, verschwand plötzlich oder kam erst spät in der Nacht nach Hause.

Zunächst hatte Juliette sich nichts dabei gedacht. Sie hatte angenommen, Nick würde lange arbeiten, er war nun einmal Polizist und Verbrechen geschahen vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. Doch dann hatte sie einmal, weil sie ihn nicht hatte erreichen können, Hank angerufen und herausgefunden, daß sie beide ihren Dienst schon längst beendet hatten.

Juliette hatte geglaubt, Nick habe eine andere. Sie hatte seine Sachen nach verdächtigen Spuren durchsucht, war tatsächlich ein-, zweimal ihm nachgefahren, wenn er das Revier verließ und eben nicht nach Hause kam. Offensichtlich traf er einen anderen Mann. Jemanden, den sie nicht kannte.

Ihre eigenen Nachforschungen hatten dann ergeben, daß dieser andere Mann ein Uhrmacher war, und jetzt hatte sie den Ring gefunden. Vielleicht hatte Nick ihn bei diesem Mann gekauft, oder extra anfertigen lassen. Sie war sich jedenfalls sicher, daß er keine Affäre mit einem anderen Mann hatte.

Hatte er geplant, sie heute abend zu fragen?

Aber … wo war er wieder? Wieso hatte er sich nicht melden können? Wieso hatte er ihr gesagt, er werde pünktlich sein wegen des Jahrestages?

Juliette starrte auf den Ring in dem Etui.

Soviele Fragen, und sie wußte, sie würde nicht eine Antwort erhalten. Und das schmerzte sie noch mehr.

Was war nur mit ihnen passiert? Wo war der Nick, in den sie sich verliebt hatte? Dieser mitfühlende, attraktive Polizist mit dem atemberaubenden Lächeln und den wunderschönen Augen? Statt dessen waren eben diese Augen mittlerweile viel zu oft verdüstert, das Lächeln verschleiert, er selbst verschlossen.

Es schmerzte sie, sich an den alten Nick zu erinnern. Irgendetwas tief in ihr sagte ihr, sie würde ihn vermutlich nie wiedersehen. Was auch immer mit ihm geschehen war, es würde dauerhaft sein – oder dauerhafter als er vermutlich selbst annahm.

Konnte sie ihn tatsächlich noch heiraten, trotz daß er Dinge vor ihr verheimlichte?

Juliette war nicht blind, sie wußte, Nick hatte auch schon vorher gewisse Dinge verheimlicht. Er gehörte zu den Menschen, für die das eine natürliche Reaktion war. Sie hatte geglaubt, das lag möglicherweise an seiner Lebensgeschichte, daran, daß er seine Eltern schon so früh verloren hatte und damit auch sein Zuhause, seine Freunde, einfach alles. Marie war viel unterwegs gewesen, sie beide waren umhergezogen während seiner Jugend, das hatte er ihr selbst erzählt. Vermutlich daher der Drang, Dinge erst einmal zu verstecken. Was man nicht fand, konnte ihm auch nicht fortgenommen werden. Juliette beobachtete ähnliches Verhalten manchmal bei Tieren, gerade solchen, die ausgesetzt worden waren.

Was also sollte sie antworten, wenn er sie heute fragte?

Sie liebte ihn, aus tiefsten Herzen! Sie wollte nichts mehr als seine Frau werden. Aber nicht unter diesen Umständen. Nicht, wenn das bedeutete, er ließ sie weiter außen vor. Nicht den Nick, der er in den letzten Monaten geworden war!

Juliette klappte das Etui wieder zu, als sie ein Auto vorfahren hörte.


	23. Der Morgen danach

**Spoiler:** 2.09 La Llorona

**Prompt:** Nackt schwimmen gehen

* * *

Was da auf auf der Veranda vorm Haus stand hatte wenig mit dem grinsenden Nick Burkhardt zu tun, der ihm am Vortag seinen Morgenstern für die Halloweendeko geliehen hatte. Dieser Nick Burkhardt hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen großen Augen, die seltsam feucht glänzten, die Hase war gerötet und der Mund leicht geöffnet, während er keuchend Atem holte.

„Hey Nick", begrüßte Monroe seinen ungewöhnlichen Freund und erhielt einen … gewaltigen Nieser zur Antwort, bevor ein halb geröcheltes „Hey Monroe ..." den Abschluß bildete.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" verlangte der Blutbad besorgt zu wissen. „Du siehst aus, als gehörtest du ins Bett mit einer Wärmflasche und mindestens einem von Rosalees genialen Rezepten und nicht … du hast doch wohl nicht etwa Dienst heute, oder?"

„Hab mich krank gemeldet", nuschelte der Grimm nasal und wies zum bewaffneten Gerippe hinüber. „Kann ich das Ding wieder mitnehmen?" Erst dann schien ihm aufzufallen, daß der Knochenmann anders stand als gestern morgen. Mit seinen großen Augen folgte er der gedachten Flugbahn des Morgensterns und hob die Brauen.

„Ja, ich weiß." Monroe stellte sich vor das nicht mehr existierende Fenster, legte Nick eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob den Grimm über die Schwelle. „Und jetzt komm rein und erzähl mir, was los war."

„Dein Fenster fehlt", kommentierte Nick seine Beobachtung.

Monroe seufzte. „Kleiner kreativer Unfall", antwortete er, schloß die Tür hinter sich und marschierte an Nick vorbei Richtung Küche. „Der Glaser ist schon bestellt. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre das das erste Fenster, daß zu Bruch geht."

„Ich sagte dir … hatschi! … keiner wird verletzt!" nuschelte Nick hinter ihm.

Monroe verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst ein Fenster nicht mit einer Person gleichsetzen, okay?" entgegnete er.

„Nein, aber du bist geschädigt worden. Wer … hatschi! … war das?"

„Ein paar Junge aus der Nachbarschaft", antwortete der Blutbad endlich und holte einen der Stühle aus seiner Dinner-Ecke. „Setz dich!"

„Ich will ..." Nick hielt sich einen Finger unter die Nase und hielt die Luft an. Schließlich atmete er mit sichtlicher Erleichterung aus. „Den Mo...oho..orgn … HATSCHI!"

„Gesundheit", kommentierte Monroe. „Du brauchst einen Tee."

„Ich br...rauch die … Ww...waff..." Nick ließ mutlos die Schultern sinken, zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jacke und schneuzte sich.

„Gestern warst du doch noch putzmunter", meinte Monroe, der eine Kanne voll Wasser auf den Herd stellte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Hab'n Bad genommen", nuschtelte Nick und sah mit dem Blick eines waidwunden Rehs auf. Da behaupte noch jemand, es sei nicht Bambi, der getötet wurde.

„Bäder führen üblicherweise nicht unbedingt zu einer dicken Erkältung", entgegnete Monroe, neigte dann den Kopf nachdenklich. „Wobei … zu dieser Jahreszeit könnte das schon passieren, wenn man nicht aufpaßt. Die Nächte sind kalt und werden immer länger ..."

„Und ich schlafe auf einem verdammten ...S...ss...sofa!" Der Rest ging in einem neuen Nieser unter.

„Wohl bekomms." Monroe wandte sich seinen Küchenschränken zu. Irgendwo hatte er doch dieesen Erkältungstee, den Rosalee ihm gemischt hatte …

„Hat Juliette dich dich nicht einmal abtrocknen lassen?" erkundigte der Blutbad sich.

„Das Bad war im Columbia-River, nicht in der Badewanne." Eine neue Niesattacke schien nicht im Kommen zu sein – gut!

Aber … hatte Nick gerade Columbia-River gesagt?

Monroe drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Was zum Kuckuck machst du um diese Jahreszeit im Columbia?" fragte er entsetzt. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie kalt das Wasser ist und was da alles drin rumschwimmt?"

„Zum Beispiel eine … eine ..." Der nächste Nieser warf Nick nach vorn. Erneut schneuzte er sich und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. „La Llorona", beendete er dann den Satz.

„Du hast einen Geist gejagt?" Monroe schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh Mann, wir beide müssen uns wirklich dringend mal wieder unterhalten!"

„Die gibt's wirklich", schniefte Nick, „meine Vorfahren haben sie schon … schon ..."

„Ja, verstehe", stoppte Monroe seinen Freund. Der Niesanfall kam trotzdem, aber erst nach einem erleichterten Blick aus den großen Augen.

„Hast du sie wenigstens gekriegt?" fuhr der Blutbad fort.

Nick schüttelte stumm den Kopf, während er sich wieder die Nase putzte.

Monroe seufzte, nahm das kochende Wasser vom Herd und goß eine Tasse voll, in der bereits die gesuchte Kräuterteemischung auf ihren Einsatz wartete.

„Und Juliette läßt dich in deinem Zustand aus dem Haus? Ich staune wirklich", wandte der Blutbad ein, als er seinem Freund die Tasse hinstellte.

Nick zog die Nase hoch. „Bin gegangen", murmelte er dann mit trauriger Miene. Zwei verdächtige rote Flecken begannen auf seinen Wangen zu glühen.

Monroe beugte sich über seinen Freund und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Und wie war das mit dem Fluß?"

Nick schniefte wieder und begann dann stockend zu berichten: „Die La Llorona wollte gerade mit den entführten Kindern ins Wasser als wir dazukamen. Und dann … und dann ..." Ein weiterer Nieser unterbrach kurz, „bin ich mit ihr ins Wasser während Hank und Valentina die Kinder ..." Der nächste Nieser, „... und ich hab dann mit der La Llorona gekämpft bis sie verschwand. Punkt Mitternacht."

„Und dir ist nicht in den Sinn gekommen, daß du Sachen zum Wechseln brauchst, wenn du in eine Fluß springst um diese Jahreszeit", wandte er dann ein.

Nick verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „War wohl eher eine Frage des Timings", entgegnete er.

„Du hättest dich ausziehen sollen, ehe du ihr hinterher ins Wasser bist. Dann wärst du zumindest etwas geschützt gewesen." Monroe legte kurz seinen Handrücken auf die Stirn des Grimms. „Und jetzt marschierst du aber sofort eine Etage höher und legst dich ins Bett, ehe das noch eine Lungenentzündung wird."

„Ich … ich sollte mich ausziehen?" Nick gluckste. „Vor Hank und … einer fremden Frau?"

„Besser als hinterher halbtot zu seinem besten Freund zu kommen und sich pflegen zu lassen. Marsch! Treppaufwärts!" scheuchte Monroe Nick aus seiner Küche.

Er würde sich mit Rosalee beraten müssen, und Juliette benachrichtigen, daß ihr vergessener Lebensgefährte mit einer dicken Erkältung in seinem Bett lag.

Monroe seufzte ergeben.

Warum mußte eigentlich immer er den Grimmsitter spielen?


	24. Notfall

**Prompt:** Schwanger

* * *

Rosalee hatte vieles erwartet, sehr viel sogar, aber sicherlich nicht diesen Anruf. Nicht nach allem, was Monroe ihr erzählt hatte. Als hätte diese Adalind nicht schon genug angerichtet!

Die Fuchsbau fühlte sich nicht wohl, als sie eine Tasche packte mit allem, was sie vielleicht brauchen würde.

Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Es war doch … Ja, was?

Sie sollte doch eigentlich wissen, das alles möglich war in dieser Welt, erst recht wenn es um Hexenbiester und Royals ging.

Die Ladentür öffnete sich und Monroe lugte herein. „Bist du soweit?" fragte der Blutbad.

Rosalee nickte und schloß die Tasche. „Wie sieht's aus?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Wie soll sowas aussehen?" Monroe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe nur, wir kommen noch rechtzeitig."

DAS hoffte auch Rosalee …

Sie folgte Monroe hinaus auf die Straße, schloß die Ladentür ab und sprang dann in den kleinen VW Käfer des Blutbads.

„Ehrlich, ich hätte nicht mal gedacht, daß das möglich ist", erklärte der Blutbad ihr, als er losfuhr.

Rosalee seufzte. „Leider ist es das doch. Wir hätten es erwarten sollen!"

Monroe knurrte etwas unverständliches und bog in die Hauptstraße ein.

„Wo sind sie?" erkundigte Rosalee sich irritiert und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Sowohl das Haus, in dem Nick gewohnt hatte wie auch Monroes Domizil lagen in der entgegengesetzten Richtung.

„Im Trailerpark", antwortete der Blutbad.

„Aber ..." Rosalee runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast doch wohl hoffentlich sein Okay, oder?"

Es war nicht so, als wüßte sie nichts von Nicks geheimer Grimm-Basis. Offiziell wußte sie es nicht, aber inoffiziell hatte Monroe es ihr schon vor einer Weile gebeichtet. Und gerade jetzt hatte die Fuchsbau ziemliches Magengrimmen, dachte sie nur daran, Nick plötzlich in dessen geheimnisvollen Trailer gegenüberzustehen.

„Keine Sorge, er weiß Bescheid. Er war schließlich derjenige, der dich angerufen hat", antwortete Monroe. „Also brauchst du nicht darum zu fürchten, daß er vielleicht mit der Axt auf dich losgeht oder so."

Das konnte sie nur hoffen …

Rosalee fühlte sich deutlich unwohl, als Monroe die Straße hinunter zum Fluß nahm.

Hoffentlich hatte sie das richtige eingepackt. Hoffentlich ging alles glatt. Hoffentlich war Nick wirklich in der Stimmung darüber hinwegzusehen, daß ein weiteres Wesen in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht war. Immerhin hatte er ihr einmal gesagt, daß sowohl seine Tante wie auch seine Mutter ihn gewarnt hatten, sein Geheimnis einem von ihnen zu offenbaren.

Andererseits war es ein Notfall. So wie sie es verstanden hatte, war der Grimm nicht in der Lage zu ihr zu kommen. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu ihm zu fahren.

„Er ist übrigens bei Juliette ausgezogen", erklärte Monroe ihr. „So geheim dürfte der Trailer also nicht mehr sein, immerhin schläft er jetzt dort."

Noch mehr Magengrimmen …

Rosalee sah aus dem Seitenfenster und dachte nach.

Wie hatte das nur passieren können, das ALLES? Wie nur? Und warum war nicht einer von ihnen aufmerksam genug gewesen, diese Entwicklung vorherzusehen.

„Wird schon. Nick ist jetzt wieder mehr er selbst", erklärte Monroe, bog von der Straße in eine andere ein.

Rosalee atmete tief ein, als sie sich dem Tor zum Trailerpark näherten.

Hoffentlich! Sie hatte keine Lust einem Nick über den Weg zu laufen, wenn der voll auf Grimm-Modus lief. Das würde weder für sie noch sonstjemanden gut enden.

Monroe ließ den Motor eingeschaltet, schälte sich aus dem Käfer und öffnete das Tor, um hindurchzufahren. „Moment noch", wandte er sich an die Fuchsbau, ehe er wieder ausstieg und das Tor wieder schloß.

Rosalee wurde immer nervöser, während Monroe wieder einstieg und weiterfuhr.

„Ehrlich, es geht jetzt. Nachdem die Sache einmal geklärt ist, heißt es", fuhr der Blutbad fort.

„Das hoffe ich … wirklich."

Nicks Truck tauchte zwischen den abgestellten Trailern auf. Monroe hielt neben dem Wagen des Grimm und stellte den Motor ab.

„Angekommen", meldete der Blutbad, als sich die Tür zu einem silbernen Airstream öffnete. Nicks Kopf tauchte in der Öffnung auf.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!" rief der Grimm ihnen zu. „Schnell! Ich glaube, es geht los!"

Rosalee holte tief Atem, als sie ausstieg und nach ihrer Tasche griff. Dann eilte sie an Monroes Seite zum Trailer.

„Schnell", winkte Nick sie heran. „Ich bin so froh, daß du gleich gekommen bist, Rosalee. Aber … wir wußten uns beide keinen anderen Rat."

Rosalee nickte und kletterte in den altertümlichen Wohnwagen hinein. „Ich bin froh, daß es dir wieder besser geht", lächelte sie den Grimm an.

Nick nickte und wies zu einer Bank unter dem hinteren Fenster hinüber. „Da", sagte er nur.

Ein verschlossener Tragekorb stand dort unter dem Fenster.

„Endlich!" seufzte die Fuchsbau und eilte hinüber. „Wo hat sie sich nur herumgetrieben?"

„Auf jeden Fall irgendwo, wo sie einem Kater begegnet ist", kommentierte Nick trocken, während Rosalee vorsichtig die Gittertür öffnete und in den Korb hineingriff.

Heraus zog sie … Adalinds Katze: Majique. Und die verzauberte Katze trug deutlich schwer an ihrer süßen Last.

„Gerade noch rechtzeitig", strahlte Rosalee. „Ich glaube nicht, daß es Probleme beim Werfen geben wird. Sie hat sogar schon … Oh!" Sie lugte in den Korb hinein und warf dann einen Blick auf die beiden ungleichen Freunde. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei. Ihr seid jetzt Stiefväter ..."


	25. Ein ruhiger Abend

**Prompt:** Häuslich

**A/N:** Danke für das Bunny, Dunder :D

**Spoiler:** 2. Staffel – nach 2.12

* * *

Nick lugte über das Geländer nach unten.  
Wann würde Monroe endlich verschwinden? Er hatte ihm doch gesagt, er habe heute abend etwas vor und sei deshalb nicht erreichbar. Und Nick kam das sehr gelegen – wenn sein Freund und Vermieter denn endlich einmal gehen würde …  
Eigentlich, so kam es Nick in den Sinn, eigentlich war es so gar nicht er, was er gedachte zu tun. Aber … verdammt! Soetwas fand höchstens zweimal im Jahr statt – wenn überhaupt! - und … irgendwie hatte Juliette ihn mit diesem Virus infiziert.  
Sein Herz schmerzte, als er an seine große Liebe dachte. Juliette, die jetzt vermutlich in den Armen seines Chefs lag und … Nein, nicht weiterdenken!  
Im Erdgeschoß tat sich etwas und Nick duckte sich sich in die Nische, so daß Monroe ihn nicht gleich sehen konnte, sollte er die Stufen hochkommen in den ersten Stock.  
Verdammt, wann gedachte Monroe eigentlich, das Haus zu verlassen?  
Nick verzog unwillig die Lippen, runzelte dann die Stirn, sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufend, was er besorgt hatte: einen Six-Pack, Mikrowellen-Popcorn und zum Einstieg in das Ganze gedachte er, seinen Abend mit einer Pizza zu eröffnen, die er bestellen würde in genau der Sekunde, in der Monroe das Haus verließ.  
Nick lief bereits das Wasser im Mund zusammen bei der Vorstellung an die warme Pizza, den geschmolzenen Käse (natürlich würde er zur Feier des Tages extra viel Käse bestellen!) und …  
„Nick?" rief Monroe die Treppe hinauf.  
War es jetzt soweit? Nick hoffte es, während er sich langsam aufrichtete. „Ja?" antwortete er.  
„Sagtest du nicht, du hättest zu tun heute abend?" fuhr sein Wesen-Freund fort.  
„Hattest du nicht eine Verabredung?" schoß Nick zurück.  
Sollte er die Treppe hinuntersteigen?  
Nick warf einen Blick auf die Papiertüte mit seiner Verpflegung, sah dann an sich selbst herunter und entschied sich, doch nachzusehen. Monroe hatte ihn mittlerweile wesentlich ungepflegter herumlaufen sehen als strumpfsockig.  
„Ähm, ja", kam die Antwort. „Darum frage ich ja. Wegen des Schlüssels und so ..."  
Nick runzelte die Stirn.  
Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen? Er hatte doch einen Schlüssel für die Haustür. Monroe und er waren einen Tag nach seinem Einzug extra ins Einkaufszentrum gefahren, um einen nachmachen zu lassen.  
Also doch runter …  
Nick lief die Stufen auf Socken hinunter, nahm dann die zweite Treppe ins Erdgeschoß und lugte mit langem Hals ins Wohnzimmer.  
Monroe war wie üblich gekleidet, also keine Verabredung mit Rosalee (verdammt!). Überhaupt … er wirkte nicht wirklich, als wolle er irgendwohin gehen.  
Nick runzelte wieder die Stirn.  
Okay, er hatte gehofft, den großen Flachbildfernseher in Beschlag nehmen zu dürfen solange Monroe unterwegs war. Jetzt allerdings …  
„Haben sich deine Pläne geändert?" fragte der Grimm endlich.  
Monroe richtete sich auf. „Nö ..." machte er und begutachtete seinen Freund skeptisch. „Deine?"  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch nicht", antwortete er. Seine Hoffnung stieg.  
Vermutlich wollte Monroe sich mit seiner Selbsthilfegruppe treffen. Würde sein legeres Outfit erklären …  
„Tja … dann ..." Monroe klatschte in die Hände und grinste nervös. „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß heute abend."  
Nick nickte. „Ich dir auch. Danke", antwortete er.  
Warum zog Monroe sich nicht endlich seine Jacke über und ging?  
„Ähm … bist du sicher, daß du so aus dem Haus willst?" fragte der Blutbad und wies auf Nicks bestrumpfsockte Füße.  
Der sah an sich herunter. „Och … weißt du ..."  
Jetzt war guter Rat teuer. Und eine verstohlener Blick auf die Kollektion an Uhren, die Monroe allein an der Wand über seinem Flachbildfernseher hängen hatte, sagte Nick, daß er sich allmählich sputen wollte, wollte er nicht den Anfang verpassen.  
Monroe wechselte das Standbein. „Ähm … wie geht's Hank? Wolltest du zu ihm?"  
„Hank ist immer noch im Krankenhaus – und das weißt du auch", antwortete Nick, jetzt ein kleines bißchen mißgestimmt.  
„Oh ja. Glatt vergessen", wieder wurde das Standbein gewechselt. „Ähm, wann wolltest du also los?"  
Gar nicht?  
Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und du?" gab er die Frage zurück.  
Monroe öffnete und schloß den Mund, sprang wieder auf das andere Bein.  
„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Nick seinen Freund.  
Monroes Augen schienen an den Uhren zu kleben. „Doch, ja ..."  
Das war's wohl zum Thema Flachbildfernseher und HD, seufzte Nick innerlich, als Monroe noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich in irgendeine Richtung zu bewegen. Immerhin hatte er ja noch den kleinen Fernseher auf dem Dachboden …  
„Okay, dann also?" Nick klatschte in die Hände. „Wünsch dir viel Spaß, sollten wir uns nicht mehr sehen." Rückwärts ging er zurück Richtung Treppe.  
„Ähm, wann, sagtest du, gehst du?" wiederholte Monroe seine Frage.  
„Später", wich Nick aus. „Und du?"  
Monroe nickte. „Später."  
Soviel zur Pizza, es sei denn, er wollte mit Magenschmerzen und der Aussicht auf Alpträume ins Bett gehen.  
Nick verbarg seine Enttäuschung so gut er konnte und drehte sich zur Treppe.  
„Oh, macht dir doch nichts aus. Ich … äh … ich wollte kurz die Nachrichten checken", wandte Monroe sich an ihn, plötzlich die Fernbedienung für den begehrten Flachbildfernseher in der Hand.  
„Ist dein Haus", zuckte Nick wieder mit den Schultern, sich bereits auf den kleinen Bildschirm gedanklich einstellend.  
Schade …  
Er stieg die Stufen wieder hinauf, als er plötzlich stutzte. Die Melodie kannte er doch!  
Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlich die Stufen wieder hinunter. Mit großen Augen starrte er auf den Bildschirm, über den die ersten Bilder der dritten Staffel von „The Borgias" flimmerten. Nick klappte das Kinn herunter.  
„Was … was tust du da?" fragte er schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder gefaßt hatte.  
Monroe, der es sich offensichtlich gerade auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte, zuckte zusammen und ließ die verräterische Papiertüte fallen, eine mit einer sehr auffallenden Ähnlichkeit zu der, die Nick auf seinem Dachboden hortete.  
„Ich … äh ..." Monroe errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen. „Ist so eine Art Steckenpferd", murmelte er dann verlegen.  
Nick aber hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Gebannt starrte er auf den großen Bildschirm und hörte zu, wie Jeremy Irons als Papst Alexander mit Francois Arnaud, der den Cesare mimte, sprach und die nächsten Pläne schmiedete, um die Familie an der Macht zu halten.  
„Sag nicht, du magst die Serie?" fragte Monroe fassungslos.  
„Ich liebe sie!" korrigierte Nick und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder.  
„Ich auch ..." gab ein kleinlauter Monroe zu und Nick begann zu strahlen.  
Hörte sich an, als bekäme er seinen gemütlichen Abend doch noch!


	26. Trauer

**Disclaimer:** _Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

**Prompt:** Paradies

**A/N:** Sorry für die leichte AU zu meiner "Der Fall"-Serie. Ich konnte schlicht nicht anders ...

**Zeit:** Prä-Serie

* * *

Marie war innerlich noch immer wie erstarrt. Alles war so schnell gegangen, so unglaublich schnell. Mit einem Schlag, innerhalb einer Nacht, war ihr Leben vom Grunde auf erschüttert worden. Von jetzt auf gleich war nichts mehr, wie es gewesen war.  
Farley … er versuchte immer noch zu verstehen, warum sie mit ihm gebrochen hatte. Reeds Arbeitsgeber, dessen Ehefrau ebenfalls in dieser Nacht ums Leben gekommen war und dessen einzige Tochter schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus lag. Er war hier gewesen und hatte ihr Reeds Erbe ausgehändigt.  
Dieser Schlüssel …  
Marie starrte ihn an, dieses Ding, das ihr Schwager, das seine Familie, über Jahrhunderte hinweg gehütet hatten.  
Sie kannte die Legenden um die Schlüssel, sie hatte selbst den Tagebucheintrag im Geheimfach des Trailers versteckt damals, vor unendlich langer Zeit. Jetzt, da die Münzen verloren waren und hoffentlich nie wieder auftauchten (ein frommer Wunsch, aber immerhin …), jetzt also würde sie für Nick das Erbe seines Vaters hüten.  
Nick …  
Marie legte den Schlüssel zur Seite und lauschte.  
Ihr Apartment war definitiv zu klein für zwei Personen, es war noch kleiner als das, in dem sie mit Farley Jahrelang gelebt hatte. Aber im Moment war es das beste, was sie finden konnte.  
Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie hatte kaum Erfahrung im Umgang mit Kindern, aber sie war auch nicht bereit, Nick einfach wegzugeben. Er war das einzige, was geblieben war von dem ach so heilen Leben, um das sie Kelly beneidet hatte die letzten Jahre. Ein Ehemann, ein Haus, ein Kind.  
Warum hatte Kelly nur die verdammten Münzen in ihrem Haus aufbewahren müssen? Warum hatte sie sie nicht irgendwo versteckt oder ein Bankschließfach gemietet? Warum hatte sie alles riskiert, um diese verdammten Münzen zu halten?  
Marie stiegen Tränen in die Augen, Tränen der Trauer und gleichzeitig der hilflosen Wut.  
Sie wollte ihr Leben zurück, sie wollte die Leben ihrer Schwester und ihres Schwagers zurück. Sie wollte das Leben, das Nick bisher geführt hatte, wieder zurück.  
Was blieb jetzt noch?  
Reeds Chef hatte ihr zu bedenken gegeben, daß Nick möglicherweise selbst in Gefahr schwebte als Sohn der Hüterin der Münzen. Durch das Erbe konnte dieser verdammte Fluch der Familie Kessler auf ihn übertragen worden sein.  
Marie hoffte so sehr, daß ihr Neffe verschont werden würde. Aber wie hoch standen die Chancen dafür?  
Niemand wußte, in wem das Erbe der Grimm erwachen würde, bis es soweit war. Kelly und sie waren beide noch Kinder, jünger als Nick es jetzt war, gewesen, als sie zu Grimm wurden. Vielleicht würde das Erbe doch nie in ihm erwachen. Die Hoffnung war klein, aber sie war da.  
Sie sollte auf Reeds Chef hören. Er hatte ihr etwas Geld gegeben, mit dem sie ein neues Leben für sie beide beginnen sollte, weit, weit entfernt von New York oder Rhinebek. Irgendwo, wo sie niemand so schnell würde finden können.  
Aber, Nick hatte bereits soviel verloren, konnte sie ihm tatsächlich auch noch den Rest nehmen? Damit er in Sicherheit war, sollte sie es tun, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Wenn Kimura und seine Helfershelfer noch einmal zurückkamen, würde Nick auch nicht mehr in Sicherheit sein, ebensowenig wie sie oder Farley.  
Farley …  
Marie kniff die Augen fest zusammen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
Farley war ihre große Liebe, der einzige Mann, der sie je interessiert hatte. Sie beide hatten bewiesen, daß es möglich war, daß Grimm und Wesen zusammenleben konnten. Es schmerzte sie jetzt beinahe körperlich, ihn von sich zu stoßen, ohne wirkliche Erklärung, ohne Begründung. Sie hatte ihre Sachen gepackt, noch in der Nacht, nachdem sie Nick abgeholt hatte, und war gegangen.  
Es tat so weh …  
„Tante Marie?" fragte eine helle Jungenstimme in diesem Moment.  
Marie wischte sich fahrig über das Gesicht, griff nach dem Schlüssel und verbarg ihn in ihrer Hosentasche, ehe sie sich umdrehte.  
Nick stand in der Tür. Die großen Augen gerötet und feucht, Trauer so deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben, daß sie sie am liebsten aus ihm herausgeschüttelt hatte.  
Tapfer lächelte sie und fühlte erst jetzt die warmen Spuren, die die Tränen in ihr Gesicht gegraben hatten.  
„Nick, kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.  
Und der Junge mit den großen, traurigen Augen schüttelte den Kopf und kam näher. „Ich … weinst du?" fragte er.  
„Ein bißchen", gab Marie zu. „Es ist nicht schlimm zu weinen, wenn du traurig bist, weißt du?"  
Nick zog die Nase hoch, sein Blick glitt ab. „Dad hat immer gesagt, daß Tränen die wahre Stärke eines Mannes sind", sagte er. Seine Stimme begann zu zittern bei den letzten Worten.  
Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen. Er war Reed so unendlich ähnlich, ging Marie auf. Und plötzlich konnte sie es kaum ertragen, ihren Neffen um sich zu haben.  
Reed, der Ausgeglichene, der immer einen Scherz auf den Lippen hatte. Der seinen Sohn beinahe abgöttisch liebte. Und Nick? Nick hatte seinen Vater vergöttert. Die wenigen Male, in denen Marie ihn gesehen hatte, jedesmal wenn Reed zu Besuch kam, da Kelly sich strikt weigerte, unter einem Dach mit einem Wesen zu sein, hatte Marie diese Liebe in beiden gesehen – und sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als selbst ein Kind zu haben. Aber das war unmöglich. Ein Kind, halb Wesen, halb Grimm, nein, sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Statt dessen griff sie nach ihrem Neffen und zog ihn an sich, ihn fest umarmend.  
„Wir schaffen das, Nick. Ich versprechs dir", flüsterte sie in seine schmale Schulter.  
Und Nick erwiderte ihre Umarmung mit erstaunlicher Kraft. Kurz bebte sein Körper, als er einen Schluchzer unterdrückte, dann sagte er plötzlich: „Mom und Dad sind jetzt im Paradies, das weiß ich ganz sicher!"  
Marie hoffte es – für beide ...


	27. Definitiv noch ein Bier Gespräch

**Disclaimer:** _Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

**Prompt:** Man muß nicht immer heiraten

**A/N:** Inspiriert durch die englische Fanfic "Definetely a Beer Conversation"

* * *

Monroe hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber das Häufchen Elend auf seiner Schwelle war denn doch eine Überraschung.  
Himmel, seitdem er Nick über den Weg gelaufen war, erstaunte dieser BabyGrimm ihn immer wieder. Mal positiv, leider aber auch negativ. Aber jetzt, Dackelblick, feuchte Augen, gesenkte Schultern, kurz ein Bild des Jammers.  
„Hey, Nick", begrüßte Monroe seinen ungewöhnlichen Freund.  
Und der? Der nickte nur stumm. „Ich … ich wollte mich noch wegen der Hilfe bedanken", flüsterte er dann nach einigem Zögern. „Und … und ..." Er schniefte.  
Monroe konnte einfach einen erwachsenen Mann nicht weinen sehen, also trat er zur Seite. „Komm rein. Draußen ist es immer noch frisch."  
Und Nick kam nur zu gern in sein Haus.  
Ehrlich, er mochte den jungen Mann, keine Ahnung warum oder wieso. Zu Beginn hatte Nick ihn wirklich genervt, aber mittlerweile … Mittlerweile vertraute Monroe dem Jüngeren, und der wohl auch ihm, eingedenk Nicks nächster Worte:  
„Sie hat abgelehnt!"  
Monroe wußte schlagartig, worum es ging, auch wenn er nicht gewußt hatte, daß das große Ereignis hatte dieses Wochenende stattfinden sollen.  
Nick war manchmal wie besessen, gerade wenn es um Juliette ging. Man sah ihm an wie sehr er sie liebte. Gerade wenn er von ihr sprach leuchteten seine Augen. Und als diese heiße Dämonfeuer Juliette entführt hatte … Monroe erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie Nicks Fingerknöchel geknackt hatten und weiß wurden, so hart hatte er das Lenkrad seines Trucks umkrampft.  
Juliette war Nicks große Liebe, und Nick hatte nichts mehr gewollt, als ihr einen Antrag machen. Das ganze lief jetzt schon solange Monroe den BabyGrimm kannte. Daß der jetzt endlich einmal den Mut gefaßt hatte zeigte schon mehr als deutlich, daß da jemand bereit war, ein Nest zu bauen.  
Und jetzt also das Desaster!  
Monroe seufzte. Er wußte, warum er Angelina niemals gefragt hatte, so sehr er sie auch geliebt hatte (und vielleicht immer noch liebte). Eine Hochzeit und Ehe waren mehr Verantwortung, als er tragen wollte. Zudem hatten zukünftige Bräute ab und an einmal die Angewohnheit Nein zu sagen – so wie Juliette jetzt wohl offensichtlich Nick abgefertigt hatte.  
„Sagte sie warum?" fragte Monroe mitfühlend.  
Nick schniefte und rieb sich die Nase. „Weil ich … weil ich Dinge vor ihr verheimliche", antwortete er schließlich.  
Okay, das hier wurde offensichtlich ein ernsthafteres Gespräch, beschloß Monroe und winkte seinem Freund, mit ihm in die Küche zu kommen.  
„Hast du?" fragte er, während er zwei Flaschen Helles aus seinem Kühlschrank zauberte.  
Nick lachte bitter auf. „Wie soll ich ihr denn bitte schön erklären, was ich geworden bin, weil Tatnte Marie gestorben ist?" fragte er. „Schätz, ich kann übrigens Kreaturen sehen, die kein anderer wahrnehmen kann. Klar, daß würde sie mir sowas von glauben."  
Da war allerdings was dran, mußte Monroe zugeben, während er eine Flasche vor seinem Freund auf der Arbeitsfläche abstellte, bevor er seine eigene öffnete.  
„Ehrlich, ich würde für Juliette durchs Feuer gehen", fuhr Nick fort, „ich würde alles für sie tun! Wirklich alles! Ich würde mein Leben geben, wenn es nötig wäre!"  
All das wußte Monroe nur zu gut. Immerhin war er bei der Sache mit den Dämenfeuern dabei gewesen …  
Nick rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Wieso, Monroe? Wieso?" verlangte er dann zu wissen.  
Monroe seufzte. „Hat sie dich rausgeschmissen?" fragte er.  
Nick stutzte und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Wo war dann bitte das Problem?  
Monroe nahm einen Schluck, stellte die Flasche dann ab. „Hat sie Schluß gemacht?" bohrte er weiter.  
„Himmel, nein!" rief Nick entsetzt aus.  
„Dann ist es nicht so schlimm wie du denkst", erklärte Monroe endlich.  
Nick starrte ihn groß an. „Was? Es ist nicht schlimm? Monroe!"  
„Man kann auch zusammenleben, OHNE zu heiraten, Nick. Ich dachte eigentlich, ausgerechnet dir müßte ich das nicht erklären ..."  
„Aber ..." Nick schloß den Mund wieder. „Ich … ich möchte sie zur Frau haben ..."  
Monroe seufzte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.  
Definitiv ein Biergespräch!


	28. Verlockung

**Prompt:** Anziehend

EpisodenTAG zu 1.14 Plumed Serpent

**A/N:** Ich weiß, ich bin allein auf weiter Flur, aber trotzdem finde ich, daß Nick und Arial gut zueinander passen würden – wenn da nicht dieser Fehlstart gewesen wäre *seufz*

* * *

Eigentlich sollte sie sich auf ihren Auftritt konzentrieren. Immerhin, in ihrer menschlichen Form war sie alles andere als feuerfest – einmal abgesehen von ihren Atemwegen -, aber … dieser neue Gast, der da so unschlüssig an der Theke stand und sich mit großen Augen umsah, brachte sie durchaus ein wenig aus dem Konzept.  
Wer war das?  
Sie wirbelte die Feuerlanze durch die Luft und fing sie auf, was das Publikum mit Applaus begrüßte. Doch sie sah weiter zu dem Fremden hinüber.  
Er sah sich im Gastraum um, blickte dann immer wieder beinahe verschämt oder gar erschreckt zur Seite. Als sie den Richtung seiner Blick folgte sah sie dort einen Jagerbär, eine Fuchsbau und schließlich einen Blutbad sitzen. Als sie dann wieder zu diesem Fremden sah, sah sie das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er schien erfreut über das, was er sah.  
Hübscher Kerl, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf während sie das Feuer an einem Ende der Lanze schluckte. Wer er wohl war? Und vor allem was?  
Sie sah ihn sich noch einmal an, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Er wogte nicht, nicht wie die anderen Wesen im Gastraum.  
Ein Mensch?  
Sie war ein wenig verwirrt und froh darüber, daß der Zeitpunkt ihrer Darbietung es verlangte, daß sie sich vom Publikum abwandte, um neues Feuer zu entzünden.  
Ein Mensch in einem reichlich von Wesen frequentierten Club … nun gut, damit konnte sie leben. Aber ein Mensch, der offensichtlich SAH, was für sie natürlich war?  
Arial drehte sich wieder um und sah, daß er nähergekommen war. Und jetzt sah sie noch etwas, nämlich WAS er war.  
Neugierig wogte nun auch sie, um es genauer sagen zu können. Wesen oder nicht?  
Das Wesen in ihr wollte zurückschrecken, als sie ihn denn endlich erkannte als was er war. Nein, kein Mensch, kein richtiger Mensch. Und jetzt, da er nahe der Bühne war, roch sie ihn auch, diesen Odor eines Raubtieres, eine der seltensten Spezies.  
Hübsch war er, trotz dessen WAS er war. Diese großen Augen, die Gestalt. Sie schätzte ihn auf genau die richtige Größe. Und sie mochte das Gesicht, zu einem beinahe kindlichen Staunen entspannt, mit geöffnetem Mund und eben diesen strahlenden Augen. Er hatte den Kragen seiner Jacke hochgeschlagen gegen die Kälte draußen. Zu dünn bekleidet für diesen Tag, an dem der Winter noch einmal zurückgekehrt war nach Portland.  
Arial wogte zurück in Menschengestalt und lächelte ihn an, und er … er lächelte verschüchtert zurück mit halbgesenktem Kopf.  
Ein Grimm! Ein Grimm in Portland!  
Arial hatte Gerüchte gehört darüber, daß ein Grimm hier gestorben war, aber daß ein anderer hier war, nein, darüber wußte sie nichts. Umso interessanter war er für sie. Attraktiv, jung, Grimm … was er hier wohl wollte? Er mußte doch wissen, daß er von Wesen umgeben war. Das bedeutete, er war in Gefahr.  
Arial mochte mutige Männer, und dieser hübsche Grimm schien ihr wirklich mutig, wenn er sich in den Club traute. Noch dazu … war der Blutbad seine Beute?  
Der Grimm setzte sich zu dem anderen Wesen, ganz so als seien sie beide beste Freunde.  
Doch wohl hoffentlich nicht mehr?  
Arial wandte sich widerwillig wieder ihrem Auftritt zu, doch sie ließ die beiden nicht aus den Augen. Nein, der hübsche Grimm schien nicht anderweitig an dem Blutbad interessiert. Beide tuschelten miteinander, doch auch das wirkte eher kumpelhaft als sexuell.  
Sollte sie ihr Glück versuchen? Einen Grimm zum Partner, das wäre einer Dämonfeuer wie ihr gerade würdig – es sei denn, sie fand einen anderen Dämonfeuer.  
Gerade wollte sie den ersten Schritt machen und den Grimm auf die Bühne bitten als Assistenten für ihre nächste Nummer, da erhoben die beiden sich und sie mußte enttäuscht beobachten, wie sie den Club verließen.  
Aber … ein Grimm in Portland! In dem Club, in dem sie auftrat! Arial lächelte. Sie würde ihn wiedersehen, und sie würde ihn für sich gewinnen, denn sie hatte in seine Augen gesehen …


	29. Willkommener Gast

**Prompt:** Luxus

* * *

Eric mußte gestehen, sein Bruder hatte einen gute Geschmack bei Frauen. Diese Adalind Schade war attraktiv, sie war klug und hatte offensichtlich einen Plan.  
Er wunderte sich, daß Sean sie abserviert hatte. Und noch mehr darüber, daß sie offensichtlich menschlich war, aber auch über die Welt hinter der Maske aufgeklärt. Vielleicht hatte sein Bruder interveniert? Vielleicht war sie selbst darüber gestolpert?  
Eric fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Gegenwart. Er sollte wirklich sehen, daß sie blieb. Vielleicht ihr einen Job anbieten?  
Da fiel ihm ein, er hatte keinen Schimmer, als was sie eigentlich arbeitete. Sie mußte finanziell ja irgendwie unabhängig sein, wenn sie einfach mal so die Kontinente wechselte. Eine Tatsache, die ihm den Mund noch wässriger machte.  
Ein Grund dafür, daß er so vehement die Alten Zeiten zurückwollte waren schlicht die Burgen und Schlösser, die er, als Oberhaupt der Familie, erhalten mußte. Sean war fein raus, der lebte mit einem guten Sälar in den Staaten und würde einen Teufel tun wieder zurückzukommen und ihm zu helfen. Und Eric verfügte zwar über reichlich Mittel – die allerdings von den imensen Instandhaltungskosten all der Gebäude aufgefressen wurden. Ein Royal in der heutigen Zeit zu sein war definitiv nicht einfach.  
Was waren das für herrliche Zeiten früher gewesen, als die Familien den Menschen das Geld abzwangen mit der Drohung, ihnen die Wesen auf den Hals zu hetzen, den Wesen wiederum drohten, die Grimm auf sie loszulassen, griffen sie die Menschen nicht auf Kommando an. Und die Grimm … naja, einige arbeiteten ja immer noch für ihn, einige wenige. Die meisten aber … entweder tot, verschollen oder sie zogen „ihr eigenes Ding" durch. Einige hatten sich der Dragon's Tongue angeschlossen. Alles in allem also gaben die europäischen Royals ein Bild des Jammers, betrachtete man die Geschichte ihrer Art. Und seine Familie war noch die mit dem größten Vermögen!  
Nein, Eric wünschte sich wirklich die alten Zeiten zurück. Einige Enklaven, seinetwegen, in die die Menschen und Wesen flüchten konnten. Aber die breite Masse sollte wieder für ihn und seinesgleichen schuften, so wie es von altersher der Fall gewesen war.  
Statt dessen aber mußte er sich mit Transportunternehmen herumschlagen, war im Im- und Export, verdiente sich ein bißchen was dazu durch die Touristen, die zumindest einige der Burgen und Schlösser, die er für die Öffentlichkeit eben freigegeben hatte, besuchten. Und was da noch alles so anstand. Seit einiger Zeit versuchte er sich mit der Dragon's Tongue zu einigen, ein Bündnis und vielleicht einen Handel abzuschließen.  
Und dann tauchte Seans Ex auf, offensichtlich begütert, rachsüchtig bis in die Haarspitzen, und wollte ganz offensichtlich mit ihm anbändeln.  
Adalind hätte keinen besseren Zeitpunkt für ihr Auftauchen wählen können, entschied Eric, als er, nachdem er noch einmal das Feuer im Kamin geschürt hatte, zurückging zum Kingsize-Sofa, auf dem sie sich ausgebreitet hatte.  
„Wir sollten einander wirklich besser kennenlernen", erklärte Eric und hielt ihr ein Glas seines besten Cognacs (manche Dinge mußten eben gebührend gefeiert werden) hin. „Cheers!"  
Adalind richtete sich wieder auf. Ihr blondes Haar floß über ihre Schultern und glänzte im Feuerschein wie flüssiges Gold. Eine weiße Schulter kam unter der dichten Mähne zum Vorschein.  
Verlockend! Eric hob eine Braue  
„Danke", sagte Adalind und griff nach dem Glas.  
Eric lächelte gewinnend und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Es ist mir immer eine Freude, frühere Freunde meines Bruders zu treffen. Noch dazu, wenn sie mit solchen Neuigkeiten in mein Heim kommen."  
Adalind lächelte mit leicht geneigtem Kopf. „Oh, ich denke, ich habe noch viel, viel mehr Neuigkeiten", erklärte sie.  
Ja, das konnte er sich vorstellen. Und er würde jede einzelne dieser Neuigkeiten genießen …


	30. Einkaufstour

**Prompt**: Unser Bett

**Spoiler:** 2. Staffel – nach 2.12

* * *

Irgendwie fühlte er sich fehl am Platze, gestand Sean sich selbst ein. Das hier war nicht er, in keinster Weise! Das hier war … der brave Hund, der hinterhertaperte …

Seufzend tat er denn auch genau das, er folgte Juliette weiter.

Ging das nicht auch einfacher? Immerhin, er war nicht gänzlich unbegütert (auch dank einer monatlichen Rente, die er noch seinem Vater zu verdanken hatte, dazu kam, daß er auch als eine Art Schatzmeister für die ins Ausland exportierten Kunstschätze seiner Familie fungierte, wofür er ebenfalls ein reichliches Salar erhielt). Sein Penthaus hatte er sich einrichten lassen und damit weiterhin keine Probleme gehabt.

Juliette allerdings … diese Frau stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Nicht nur, daß ihre Beziehung nicht ganz freiwillig begonnen hatte, Juliette war wirklich eine andere Liga als die Frauen, mit denen Sean sich bisher abgegeben hatte. Juliette war intelligent und selbstbewußt, dabei aber auch bodenständig und definitiv nicht frech. Wenn sie Kritik übte, dann richtig.

Ehrlich gesagt, Sean mußte zugeben, so gern er die Beziehung auch zunächst beendet hätte, mittlerweile, da die gröbste Obsession abgeklungen war, bildete sich da tatsächlich etwas. Möglicherweise hatte er ja wirklich die Frau fürs Leben gefunden, wer konnte das schon sagen?

Allerdings, und das nervte gewaltig, Juliette war ihm teils tatsächlich zu selbstbewußt! Und nicht genug damit, diese aufgeklärte Frau und Ärztin, die sich voll und ganz der Wissenschaft verschrieben hatte, genau diese Frau war ausgerechnet abergläubisch!

Sean zog die Nase hoch und seufzte, während Juliette zielstrebig durch das Geschäft lief, ihm immer noch im Schlepptau, und auf eine ganz bestimmte Abteilung zuhielt.

War der Start ihrer Beziehung nicht schon verherent genug gewesen? Mußte sie es wirklich auf die Spitze treiben?

Sean hatte ihr angeboten, bei ihm einzuziehen, wenn es ihr tatsächlich so unangenehm war, weiter in dem Haus zu leben, in dem sie die letzten Jahre mit Nick (an den sie sich noch immer nicht erinnern konnte) verbracht hatte. Himmel, er bewohnte ein Penthaus im teuersten Viertel Portlands!

Genügte Juliette das?

Natürlich nicht!

Allmählich begriff Sean, warum Nick immer so lange im Dienst geblieben war. Das Leben mit Juliette Silverton war anstrengend!

Und besagte Juliette blieb jetzt plötzlich stehen, so plötzlich, daß Sean beinahe mit ihr zusammengestoßen wäre. Langsam hob sie die Hände an die Lippen und hauchte ein „Oh mein Gott!", ehe sie losstürzte.

Sean blieb stehen und folgte ihrem Spurt mit den Augen, ehe sich seine Brauen gen Haaransatz hoben und er begann, den Kopf zu schütteln.

Nein! Ganz sicher nicht! Nie im Leben! Niemals! Nur über seine …

„Schatz, sieh doch mal! Ist das nicht traumhaft? Genau so ein Bett braucht eine Prinzessin!" Juliette warf sich auf die Matratze und kuschelte sich in das Kingsize-Himmelbett, ganz in Messing und rosa Tüll.

Und Sean?

Nun, so ganz schien der Trank, den er sich bei einem anderen Hexenbiest besorgt hatte, nicht zu helfen, jedenfalls in dieser Situation nicht. Brav trottete er zu Juliette hinüber, während er sich wirklich fragte, wer denn im Hause Burkhardt/Silverton für die Einrichtung verantwortlich gewesen war. Doch statt einer berechtigten Kritik war alles, was er sagte:

„Wie du wünschst, Liebling. Das Bett steht dir prächtig ..."

Hauptsache er hatte am Ende dann auch was davon ...


	31. Der erste Kunde

**Prompt:** Sonnenbrand

**A/N:** Ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, ich habe diese Fanfic letzte Woche DIENSTAG geschrieben, also bevor die erste Webisode hochgeladen wurde. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten sind also rein zufällig!

* * *

Als das Glöckchen an der Ladentür läutete, fühlte Monroe sich … nervös!  
Sein erster Kunde in Rosalees Laden. Nicht, daß er das erste Mal in einem Laden arbeitete, er hatte lange Zeit selbst einen betrieben, ehe er sich doch eher auf Stammkundschaft beschränkte (schon allein, um diesen nervigen Digital-Uhren aus dem Weg zu gehen). Aber das erste Mal hier und jetzt im Spice-Shop. Er fühlte, er hatte eine große Lücke zu füllen, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das auch wirklich tun konnte.  
Rosalee war, zumindest in seinen Augen, unersetzlich.  
Aber er hatte sein Wort gegeben. Und wenn es etwas gab, zu dem jeder Blutbad stand, dann zu seinem Wort. Er würde das beste geben, um Rosalee zu vertreten in der Hoffnung, daß er auch Jugendzeiten noch genug über Kräuterheilkunde wußte.  
Dann also …  
Monroe straffte die Schultern, stellte die Tasse beiseite und ging zur Seitentür, um den Laden zu betreten.  
Sein erster Kunde …  
Als er die Tür öffnete sah er zunächst nur einen leicht übergewichtigen, kleinen Kerl, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Und die Halbglatze auf dessen Kopf … glühte im schönsten Sonnenbrand, den Monroe je gesehen hatte.  
„Guten Tag", begrüßte er seinen Kunden. Und der drehte sich um.  
Monroe riß erstaunt die Augen auf, als er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte:  
Bud den Eisbiber!  
Und Bud seinerseits … wogte augenblicklich in seine Wesengestalt und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ach du Schreck!"  
Monroe hob die Hände. „Wir kennen uns, schon vergessen? Draußen an der Large. Nick Burkhardt hatte mich angerufen damals. Wegen der … äh …"  
Bud sah ihn immer noch verschreckt an.  
Wogen mit Sonnenbrand war schmerzhaft, wie Monroe aus eigener Erfahrung wußte. Armer Eisbiber!  
„Wo ist denn Miss Calvert?" fragte Bud jetzt unsicher.  
„Ihre Tante ist krank. Daher springe ich für sie ein", erklärte Monroe sofort.  
Bud nickte mit großen Augen und … wogte endlich wieder zurück, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, als das dichte Eisbiberfell unter seiner verbrannten Haut verschwand.  
„Nick ist aber nicht hier, oder?" fragte er.  
„Nick dürfte als Polizist beschäftigt sein", erklärte Monroe und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was darfs sein? Ich schätze, es geht um den Sonnenbrand, richtig?"  
Bud berührte vorsichtig mit einem Finger seine sehr tiefe Stirn und verzog das Gesicht. „Miss Calvert hat immer so eine Salbe, die hervorragend hilft", erklärte er.  
Die durfte ja wohl zu finden sein, beschloß Monroe und nickte eifrig, während er um den Thresen herumtrat.  
So aufgeräumt der Laden auf den ersten Blick auch wirkte, Rosalee hatte ihre eigene Ordnung, und die hatte wiederum Monroe noch nicht so ganz begriffen. Also hieß es jetzt suchen.  
Wo würde sich eine, vermutlich kühlende, also mit ätherischen Ölen wie von Kiefer oder Fichte versetzte, Heilsalbe, hautberuhigende Inhaltsstoffe wie Bienenwachs und Ringelblume, wohl befinden?  
„Oh äh", machte Bud und wies auf eines der Regale hinter Mornoe. „Ich glaube, Miss Calvert holt die Salbe immer aus dem Regal."  
Monroe drehte sich um und begutachtete den Verdächtigen von oben bis unten. „Okay ..." machte er.  
Da standen einige Tiegel, die er im Verdacht hatte, die gesuchte Salbe zu enthalten. Mutig nahm er den ersten, hob den Deckel … und schloß ihn gleich wieder.  
Wofür auch immer man das brauchte, es war definitiv schon länger tot – vielleicht sogar schon länger als er am Leben war nach dem Gestank zu schließen.  
Nächster Tiegel – leer.  
Monroe runzelte die Stirn. Der Wolf in ihm wollte knurren, doch er dachte an seinen ersten Kunden und die schmerzhafte Woge und schluckte das Knurren doch lieber wieder hinunter, um den dritten Tiegel zu greifen.  
Als er den Deckel öffnete glaubte er mitten im Wald zu sein. Es roch nach Kiefern und Moos, schwach nach Honig und eine gewisse, sehr, sehr sanfte Süße waren vermutlich die vermuteten Ringelblumen.  
Monroe lächelte versonnen. Rosalee war eine Künsterlin wenn es um ihre Rezepte ging. Er hatte das schon öfter mit ihren Tees erlebt, die sie teils selbst mischte. Diese Salbe aber …  
„Okay, wieviel darfs sein?" Er drehte sich um zu seinem Kunden und betrachtete den feuerroten Eisbiber.  
Hoffentlich würde die Salbe reichen ...


	32. Auf der falschen Seite

**Prompt:** Blaue Flecken

**Zeit:** Prä-Serie

* * *

Kelly humpelte mühsam in die Küche, um das Mittagessen in den Ofen zu stellen. Nick würde bald von der Schule kommen, und Reed war auf Geschäftsreise. So mußte sie sich also quälen – nachdem sie die ganze letzte Nacht damit verbracht hatte, einen Dickfellig einen Kopf kürzer zu machen, und sich dabei selbst offensichtlich verletzt hatte.  
Als sie ihren Körper vor dem Spiegel inspizierte hatte sie jede Menge blauer Flecken gefunden, blau war schon gar kein Ausdruck mehr! Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß die Rippen nicht, wie sie vermutete nach den Schmerzen, die sie in ihrer Seite hatte beim Atem holen, gebrochen waren.  
Ach, ihr lag das Leben als Hausfrau und Mutter nicht wirklich, mußte sie zugeben. Sie war ein Grimm, und sie wollte jagen. Darum war sie auch mitten in der Nacht, als Nick tief und fest schlief, raus, nachdem sie vor einigen Tagen in dem Schulbusfahrer einen Dickfellig erkannt hatte.  
Ausgerechnet! Das fehlte ihr noch, daß ihr unschuldiger Sohn von einem Wesen kutschiert wurde! Noch dazu hätte dieser Dickfellig Nick auch entführen können, um ihr, der Grimm, eins auszuwischen. Welche andere Wahl hatte sie also gehabt als sich ihm im offenen Kampf zu stellen?  
Kelly schob vorsichtig die Auflaufform in den Backofen. Egal, was ihre Mutter meinte, Nick mochte Makkaroni mit Käse, sie waren nicht schwer zu kochen gewesen, gerade in ihrem jetzigen Zustand, ergo würde er sich heute eben einmal mehr damit zufrieden geben – und er würde es, wie immer, genießen.  
Kelly hatte sich das Familienleben wirklich anders vorgestellt. Sehr viel anders vor allem, nachdem sie schwanger geworden war. Dabei … Nick war ein Sonnenschein, keine Frage! Er war brav und lieb, beinahe schon zu brav und lieb. Aber er war eben kein Grimm! Dabei hatte Kelly gehofft, ihren Sohn so ausbilden zu können, wie sie ausgebildet worden war. Ihn stark und schnell zu machen.  
Nick hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und war in der Lage, Zusammenhänge zu erkennen, so wie sie oder ihr Vater oder Marie. Er trug also etwas von einem Grimm in sich, wenn er auch definitiv keiner war.  
Vielleicht, so Kellys Hoffnung, wenn er älter war. Immerhin sollten männliche Grimm später erwachen, hatte ihr Vater immer gesagt. Das hieß, die Chance war da. Und vielleicht sollte sie wirklich mit seinem Training beginnen. Schaden konnte es so oder so nicht, ob er nun ein Grimm werden würde oder ein Mensch blieb (was sie als eher unwahrscheinlich empfand).  
In diesem Moment wurde die Haustür aufgeschlossen und sie hörte Schritte.  
Kelly setzte ein Lächeln auf, während sie sich steif umdrehte, um ihren Sohn zu begrüßen. Die Rippen schmerzten fürchterlich, und die Schulter begann jetzt ebenfalls zu schmerzen. Vermutlich hätte sie den CoolPack länger drauf lassen sollen, anstatt ihn nach nur wenigen Minuten wieder ins Tiefkühlfach zu verbannen. Andererseits hatte sie ja eben auch Hausarbeit zu erledigen. Nick wußte ja nichts von ihrem zweiten Leben als Wesen-Jägerin – oder besser, er wußte es noch nicht.  
Je mehr Kelly darüber nachdachte, desto verlockender wurde der Gedanke für sie.  
Selbst wenn Nick nicht in der Lage war, Wesen wahrzunehmen, konnte ein Training ihm nicht schaden. Und sie hätte wieder einen Helfer. Nachdem Marie sich mit ihrem Steinadler nach New York abgesetzt hatte, war Kelly mehr oder weniger allein. Kein leichter Job, den sie da tat. Reed wußte zwar von ihrer zweiten Karriere (und durldete sie nicht wirklich), aber seit Nick auf der Welt war …  
Kelly tat ihr bestes, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu halten, auch wenn mittlerweile jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper zu schmerzen schien.  
Und dann … humpelte Nick um die Ecke, Kleidung, Haar und Gesicht dreckverschmiert, Blut im Gesicht und an den Fingerknöcheln.  
Kelly riß die Augen auf.  
Was zum … ?  
Nick schniefte und jetzt sah sie, was sie glaubte, nie sehen zu müssen: ihr Sohn weinte! Himmel, sie hatte gehofft, ihm das abgewöhnt zu haben, nachdem er schon als Baby nur Aufmerksamkeit bekam, wenn er eben nicht weinte! Und jetzt …  
„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte Kelly verblüfft.  
Und Nick hob die Hände. „Da war dieser Junge wieder. Der, den die anderen immer hänseln. Und ich … ich hab ihn verteidigt", erklärte er.  
„Du meinst den Rattenjungen?" fragte Kelly nach. Der stand als nächstes auf ihrer Liste, war er doch ein Reinigen. Sie wollte nur sehen, wo er den Rest seiner Sippschaft versteckt hielt, ehe sie hart und konsequent zuschlug.  
Nick nickte und rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Aber ich hab verloren ..." sagte er mutlos und ließ die Schultern sinken.  
Kelly hätte ihrem Sohn am liebsten Verstand in den Schädel geprügelt. Ihr Sohn! Die Hoffnung der Familie Kessler! Und er half einem Wesen!


	33. Der Lebensretter

**Prompt:** Jemandem einen Mantel gegen die Kälte leihen

**Zeit:** Prä-Serie

**A/N:** Danke für das Bunny, Dunder :)!

* * *

Mühsam kroch Marie aus dem Teich heraus, hustend und würgend und … wünschte sich im nächsten Moment, sie wäre IM Wasser geblieben, hatte sie selbiges doch mindestens drei Grad wärmer in Erinnerung als ihre momentane Umgebung.  
Naß bis auf die Haut, irgendwo in der Pampa von Maine. Wieso zum Kuckuck war sie eigentlich hier?  
Marie fröstelte und zog die pitschnasse Jacke enger um sich, währen sie mir vor Nässe quarzenden Stiefeln einen Weg zurück zu ihrem Wagen suchte.  
Nie! Niemals wieder würde sie Kelly helfen! Nie! Schwor sie sich dabei mit klappernden Zähnen.  
Maine, mitten im Januar – einem der kältesten Januare seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren!, und sie war patschnaß, weil sie ja unbedingt diesem durchgedrehten Bauerschwein hatte nach müssen. Und Kelly? Von der war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, natürlich nicht …  
Marie schniefte und rieb sich das Knie, das sie sich beim Kampf mit dem Wesen angeschlagen hatte. Sie hoffte, es war nur eine Wurzel, doch sie vermutete stark, sie war mit einem Stein kollidiert.  
Das fehlte noch! Pampa, Nässe, Kälte, allein – ein besseres Rezept, um sich eine Lungenentzündung zu holen gabs ihrer Meinung nach nicht, konnte es schlicht nicht geben.  
Eigentlich sollte sie gemütlich zu hause sitzen, sich von Farley nerven lassen und versuchen, für ihre Abschlußprüfung zu lernen. Eigentlich war ein Wort, daß sehr häufig in Maries Wortschatz auftauchte, eigentlich ihr ganzes Leben beschrieb.  
Zitternd blieb sie nun stehen und sah sich um.  
Wald zur Rechten, Wald zur Linken, Wald vorn und … Teich hinten. Soviel zu ihrem Standort.  
Es wurde langsam durnkel, also war sie dem Bauerschwein mehr als eine Stunde auf den Fersen gewesen, offensichtlich entfernt von Kelly, die immer noch nirgends auftauchte. Himmel, es gab nicht mal Licht hier!  
Marie holte ihre eigene Taschenlampe aus der pitschnassen Jacke, mußte allerdings einsehen, daß diese Taschenlampe leider nicht zur wasserdichten Sorte gehörte.  
Wenn man einmal Pech hatte …  
„Kelly?" rief Marie endlich, als sie meinte, ein Geräusch zu hören. Aber es kam keine Antwort.  
Mutlos stapfte sie weiter, sich so klein wie möglich machend und darauf hoffend, daß sie nicht zur Eisskulptur erstarrte bevor sie irgendwo ankam, wo sie sich hoffentlich würde aufwärmen können. Das Knie schmerzte schlimmer. Also hatte der Stein wohl gewonnen.  
Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch von Farley schwängern lassen, so wie Kelly gerade schwanger von Reed war. Dann war sie zumindest aus der Verantwortung entlassen, Wesen zu jagen. Als gäbe es keine anderen Probleme!  
Grummelnd und zitternd, mit klappernden Zähnen und nach vorn gekrümmtem Oberkörper stapfte Marie weiter durch den Wald. Das Dämmerlicht wich immer mehr der Finsternis. Und dank der Bäume konnte sie keine Richtung wirklich ausmachen. Es gab kein Moos auf den Stämmen, sie waren gerade gewachsen und zu dicht, um Sterne sehen zu können.  
Ein verirrter Grimm, mal was neues, verhöhnte sie sich selbst.  
Wo zum Kuckuck war Kelly abgeblieben? Sicher, sie war schwanger und brauchte mehr Zeit, mußte vorsichtig sein mit der süßen Last in ihrem Bauch. Aber so weit konnten die Schwestern doch nicht getrennt worden sein, daß Kelly Marie nicht wiederfand, beziehungsweise umgekehrt.  
Gerade als das lädierte Knie seinen Geist aufgab und die Grimm sicher war, hier draußen irgendwo im nirgendwo ihr Ende zu finden, umfingen starke Arme sie und zogen sie wieder hoch.  
„Schatz, was machst du hier draußen ohne mich?" fragte eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme.  
Marie fror erbärmlich, war aber überglücklich in die goldenen Augen ihres Lebensgefährten zu sehen. „F-ff-farley!" bibberte sie.  
„Du bist ja schon steifgefroren!" Der Steinadler musterte sie mit seinen goldenen Augen von oben bis unten und dann … zog er tatsächlich seinen dicken Wintermantel aus und wickelte sie darin ein. „So geht das nicht, Marie! Du kannst nicht einfach ohne mich losziehen und Spaß haben. Ich hoffe, das wars wert?"  
„B-bb-bauerschwein", war alles, was Marie herausbrachte, und erntete ein Stirnrunzeln dafür.  
„Also wirklich! Kelly könnte sich auch mal würdige Gegner für mich aussuchen", erklärte Farley, hob sie auf seine Arme und ging los. „Hast du es wenigstens gekriegt?"  
Marie nickte und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
„Das ist mein Mädchen!" erklärte Farley stolz.  
Und Marie? Die war einfach nur glücklich …


	34. Wehe, wenn er losgelassen

**Prompt:** Das Baby tritt

* * *

Ein ordentlicher Herbst-Morgen stand ins Haus. Herrliche Luft, das Laub der Bäume hatte sich bereits leicht verfärbt, es war nicht mehr zu warm. Mit einem Wort: Perfekt!  
Monroe schlenderte an der Seite seines neuen Freundes durch den Park, nahm ab und an einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher und genoß einfach den Tag. Und auch sein Begleiter, Portlands Neuzugang in Sachen Wesen-Welt, schien mit sich selbst relativ im Reinen zu sein. Natürlich war sein Gesprächsthema einmal mehr seine Lebensgefährtin und was sie getan oder gelassen hatte.  
Monroe ließ den jungen Mann an seiner Seite reden und genoß einfach den Morgen.  
Was ging es ihn an, ob Juliette dies oder das getan oder gelassen hatte? Er wollte heute einfach nur genießen. Einen ruhigen Tag, keine Arbeit – auch keinen Aushilfsjob als Grimm-o-Pedia, einfach einmal chillen. Vielleicht, so überlegte Monroe ernsthaft, vielleicht würde er nachher, wenn Nick, besagter Neuzugang und Neu-Freund sowie Grimm, zum Dienst fuhr, eine Runde laufen im Park, voll gewogt verstand sich. Ab und an brauchte Monroe das für seinen Seelenfrieden.  
„Weißt du, das ganze ist echt verrückt", fuhr Nick an seiner Seite fort. „Ich meine … keine Ahnung. Was zum Kuckuck seht ihr alle in mir? Den Sensenmann? Der ist gerade auf Urlaub, ehrlich!"  
Monroe seufzte ergeben.  
Also, einmal mehr Thema gewechselt. Weg von Juliette und hin zum Lamentieren. Wenn er nicht wissen würde, daß Nick seine Fähigkeiten durchaus genoß, er würde es vielleicht wirklich für voll nehmen, wenn er wieder einmal losjammerte.  
Nick war ein altes Weichei, soviel war klar. Sollte ihm, Monroe, recht sein. Auf irgendeine eigenartige Art mochte er den Baby-Grimm an seiner Seite, wenn er auch nicht wirklich wußte warum. Nick war hartnäckig genug gewesen, um sein Leben als Einsiedler zu untergraben, und Monroe war hartnäckig genug gewesen, Teil von Nicks Leben zu werden. Leider dem inoffiziellen Teil aber immerhin.  
In diesem Moment bogen ein paar Jugendliche auf Fahrrädern um die nächste Kurve und hielten haarscharf auf die beiden ungleichen Freunde zu.  
Teenager! seufzte Monroe innerlich und warf einen zweiten Blick auf die Jungen. Okay, noch schlimmer: Wesen-Teenager!  
Und die waren wirklich nicht faul. Erst bremste der vordere und starrte die beiden ungleichen Freunde an. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, daß er erschrak als er gewahr wurde, was Nick war. Er wogte in Wesengestalt: Löwe und zwei Butbaden (die Monroe allerdings nicht kannte).  
„Oh Mann! Die gibt's wirklich!" entfuhr es einem der Blutbaden.  
Und Nick warf Monroe einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ärger?"  
Teenager UND Wesen? Da war Ärger vorprogrammiert. Zumal die drei sich offensichtlich in besserer Lage wähnten.  
„Könnte sein ..." antwortete Monroe ausweichend.  
Und im nächsten Moment wurde seine Befürchtung Realität, als die drei sich wieder auf ihre Räder schwangen, in die Pedalle traten und … direkt auf die beiden ungleichen Freunde zuhielten.  
„Verdammte Grimm!" rief einer, welcher war in dem Durcheinander nicht so ganz auszumachen und trat nach Nicks Kaffeebecher.  
Der Jung-Grimm sah mit an, wie der Becher aus seiner Hand getreten wurde, durch die Luft wirbelte und seinen Inhalt dabei ungleichmäßig verteilte, ehe er auf dem Boden aufkam.  
„Hey!" Nick wirbelte herum.  
„Laß gut sein", beschwichtige Monroe seinen jüngeren Freund. Doch er hatte nicht mit der Dummheit dreier aufgestachelter Teenager gerechnet.  
Die drei Wesen drehten um und holten wieder Schwung, ehe sie erneut direkt auf Monroe und Nick zuhielten.  
„Och nö ..." seufzte Monroe, doch dann …  
Nick bewegte sich plötzlich blitzschnell, machte einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorn, winkelte ein Bein an und trat dem Löwen voll in die Lenkstange, daß der die Kontrolle über sein Fahrrad verlor. Der nächste Tritt traf den rechten Blutbad, dessen Hinterrad aus der Spur geriet und beide, Fahrzeug und Fahrer, durch die Luft segeln ließ. Blutbad Nummer 2 trat die Rücktrittbremse und starrte Nick groß an.  
Der wandte Monroe zwar den Rücken zu, doch er konnte deutlich sehen, wie die Haltung des Grimm sich verändert hatte, bedrohend wirkte mit dem eingezogenen Hals und den gehobenen Schultern. Den Kopf leicht nach vorn geneigt.  
Oh je …  
„Wäre besser, wenn ihr alle drei jetzt Fersengeld gebt", schlug Monroe vor und trat an die Seite seines Freundes.  
Und genau das taten die drei Teens denn auch, während Nick sie finster bei ihrem Rückzug beobachtete.  
Und Monroe … der konnte sich nicht helfen, der war stolz auf seinen Baby-Grimm ...


	35. Ein Steinadler zum Dessert

**Prompt:** Selbst zubereitetes Essen

**Zeit:** Prä-Serie

* * *

Als Marie nach Hause kam schnupperte sie erst einmal. Das roch gut!  
Zunächst war sie nicht gewahr, daß dieser Geruch, der ihr das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ, aus ihrer Wohnung kam. Dann aber … bemerkte Marie, daß die Tür offenstand – einen Spalt breit.  
„Was zum … ?"  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog Marie ihren guten, alten Dolch, den sie immer irgendwo am Körper trug, und schob ihre überdimensionale Tasche auf den Rücken. Ihre Grimmsinne liefen auf Hochtouren, als sie vorsichtig die Tür ganz aufstieß.  
Fröhliches – und falsches – Pfeifen drang aus der Küche, die hell erleuchtet war. Ansonsten lag das kleine Apartment im Dunkeln.  
Marie hob den Dolch und wirbelte um die Ecke.  
Kommode, Stuhl, Tisch. Alles wie gehabt, einmal abgesehen von dem Mantel, der wenig ordentlich über der Stuhllehne hingeworfen worden war.  
Mantel?  
Maries Kopf ruckte herum, als sie ein Klappern hörte.  
Na warte!  
Als hätte sie es nicht schon schwer genug als Grimm, die aber nicht Grimm sein wollte. Mußte sie es jetzt auch noch mit einem Einbrecher aufnehmen?  
Marie pirschte sich an die halbgeschlossene Tür zu ihrer winzigen Küche heran, den Dolch gehoben und bereit zum Sprung.  
Wer auch immer da gerade ihre Küche durchsuchte, er oder sie würde ein blaues Wunder erleben! War nicht der erste Einbruch in ihr Apartment – und bisher hatte sie es mit jedem dieser Junkies oder unterbeschäftigten Teens aufnehmen können. Ein erwachsener Einbrecher wäre mal eine Abwechslung – ein Umzug dagegen war momentan finanziell leider nicht drin. Nicht, solange sie studierte und keine Unterstützung ihrer Familie erhielt.  
Wer auch immer da in ihrer Küche war summte jetzt eine Melodie. Und der verlockende Geruch, den sie bereits draußen im Flur wahrgenommen hatte, war beinahe überwältigend und ließ das Wasser in Maries Mund zusammenlaufen.  
Das allerdings war der merkwürdigste Einbruch aller Zeiten. Da kam jemand in ihre Wohnung, um zu … kochen?  
Maries Brauen schoben sich zusammen. Vermutlich irgendein Wesen, das gewahr geworden war, daß sie hier wohnte. Es war einfach für Wesen, an Gifte oder ähnliches zu kommen – da hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit nur drei Straßen weiter ein Hexenbiest einen Teeladen eröffnet. Gut möglich, daß besagtes vermutetes Wesen sich ein Gift besorgt hatte und den neuen Grimm in der Stadt damit vielleicht über den Jordan, vielleicht aber auch nur ins nächste Krankenhaus schicken wollte.  
Diese ganze Grimm-und-Wesen-im-Dauerkrieg-miteinander-Sache nervte Marie nur noch. Darum hatte sie sich ja abgesetzt von der Familie und sich hier ein Apartment genommen. Ließ man sie in Ruhe? Nein! Entweder ihre Schwester Kelly brauchte dringenst ihre Hilfe, weil sie sich wieder mehr zugemutet hatte als sie bewältigen konnte, oder irgendein Wesen lauerte Marie auf, das sich für Mord X an Verwandtem Y rächen wollte – mit beidem hatte Marie nicht wirklich zu tun, aber hörte man ihr zu? Natürlich nicht!  
Rein menschliche Einbrecher waren da wirklich eine willkommene, wenn auch seltene Abwechslung – oder sie sparte sich das Geld für eine Bunkeranlage irgendwo im finstersten Montana zusammen. Aber vermutlich würde sie dort auch noch irgendeinem Wesen über den Weg laufen!  
Jetzt aber reichte es! So lecker das auch roch, es war sicher nicht freundlich gemeint, und Marie hatte die Nase voll davon, ständig auf wirklich alles achten zu müssen. Also …  
Sie hob den Dolch, trat die Küchentür mit dem Fuß auf und wollte sich gerade auf den vermeintlichen Giftmischer stürzen, als sie erkannte, WER ihr Einbrecher war:  
„Farley?" Marie klappte das Kinn herunter.  
Sie hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit dem Mann und Wesen das Leben gerettet, als dieser wiederum ihr geholfen hatte, die Münzen wieder einzusammeln, die man ihrer Familie gestohlen hatte. Seitdem tauchte er ab und an wie zufällig in ihrer Nähe auf, saß in dem Cafe, das sie bevorzugte, oder lungerte unverrichteter Dinge vor der Uni herum.  
Und jetzt …  
Farley strahlte sie an, während er weiter in einem ihrer Töpfe rührte. „Miss Kessler, Sie brauchen definitiv ein besseres Schloß. Als ich herkam war da ein kleiner Reinigen, der gerade das Schloß aufgebrochen hatte", erklärte er ihr.  
Marie starrte den Mann vor sich immer noch groß an. Dann ging ihr auf, nachdem Farley ihre gehobene Hand mitsamt Dolch mit einer gehobenen Braue betrachtet hatte, daß sie sich unhöflich verhielt.  
„Aber er hatte gut eingekauft. Da dachte ich, warum die guten Lebensmittel verschwenden", fuhr ihr unvermuteter Besucher fort.  
Marie schloß endlich, wenn auch geräuschvoll, den Mund.  
Also war ihr Verdacht doch nicht ganz unbegründet gewesen. Reinigen? Vermutlich der älteste des Hausmeisters im Nebenhaus.  
„Ich würde das nicht anrühren", sagte sie endlich und steckte den Dolch weg. „Vermutlich vergiftet."  
„Oh, das Gift habe ich entsorgt", antwortete Farley mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Sie brauchen wirklich ein besseres Schloß … und bessere Nachbarn."  
Marie stutzte. „Entsorgt?" echote sie.  
Farley tauchte den Kochlöffel tiefer in den Topf und hielt ihn ihr dann hin. Was auch immer sah verdächtig nach einer Art Tomatensosse aus, und es duftete einfach verführerisch.  
„Der Junge hatte so ein kleines Fläschchen in der Tüte. Hab den Inhalt weggekippt", erklärte Farley und schüttelte sich, als er zu morphen begann. „Gut?"  
Marie hatte mittlerweile probiert und die Soße konnte sie wirklich nur als göttlich bezeichnen. „Mmmh!" machte sie genießerisch.  
Und goldene Augen in dem Gesicht eines Steinalders glitzertenihr entgegen, als Farley, jetzt in seine Wesen-Art gemorpht, lächelte. „Man soll nie allein essen, Miss Kessler", erklärte er, „und … wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es ja noch ein besonderes Dessert?"  
Marie leckte sich die Lippen. Irgendwie hatte sie da gerade eine Idee, wie dieses Dessert aussehen könnte …


	36. Wie wir uns trafen

**Prompt**: Chemie zwischen zwei Personen

EpisodenTAG zu 2.06 Over my dead Body

**Zeit:** prä Serie

* * *

„Würdest du das übernehmen, Kleiner?" Sergeant Wu winkte in die Richtung einer jungen Frau, die unschlüssig nahe des Krankenwagens stand, in den gerade das Opfer geladen wurde.

Nick nickte und marschierte strammen Schrittes hinüber zu der Fremden. „Sind Sie die Zeugin, die den Unfall gemeldet hat?" fragte er und setzte sein bestes, freundliches Lächeln auf.

Sie blickte zu ihm hoch, die Augen voller Tränen, das hübsche Gesicht bleich unter dem Make up. „Silverton, Juliette Silverton", flüsterte sie und nickte.

Nick zückte seinen Notizblock. „Officer Burkhardt", stellte er sich vor und wies kurz zum Krankenwagen, in dem Wu verschwunden war. „Mein Kollege kümmert sich um den Verletzten. Sieht aber doch … recht gut aus."

Hatte sie das Zögern bemerkt? Er hoffte nicht.

Die Sanitäter, mit denen Wu und er zuerst gesprochen hatten, waren sich relativ sicher, daß der Verletzte, ein Schüler, eine Rückenmarksverletzung hatte und vermutlich den Rest seines Lebens im Rollstuhl verbringen würde. Nick hoffte, das würde sich als Fehleinschätzung herausstellen. Aber sicher war sicher, und er wollte die Zeugin jetzt nicht verlieren, weil sie sich zu viele Gedanken machte. Sie brauchten ihre Aussage, um den flüchtigen Fahrer hoffentlich überführen zu können …

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er, so ruhig und sanft wie möglich.

Die Zeugin, Miss Silverton (hoffentlich eine Miss! wisperte eine winzige Stimme in Nicks Kopf), blinzelte die Tränen fort. „Wir standen an der Ampel, dann wurde es grün – für die Fußgänger. Und dann kam dieser Wagen um die Ecke ..."

Nick notierte sich das nötigste. Soweit hatten sie sich das allerdins auch schon zurechtlegen können, mußte er enttäuscht erkennen.

„Wissen Sie noch, was für ein Wagen es war?" erkundigte er sich sanft. „Hersteller? Model? Farbe?"

Die Zeugin zögerte wieder, dann nickte sie. „ein dunkelblauer Ford Focus", antwortete sie. „Gott, der Wagen ist um Haaresbreite an mir vorbei! Der Junge hatte keine Chance!" Sie keuchte.

Nick sah sie an.

Ehrlich, sie war hübsch, wirklich schön in seinen Augen. Ihr rotbraunes Haar war leicht gewellt und floß über ihre Schultern. Ihre Augen, so traurig und voller Tränen, schienen wie die eines Rehs auf ihn im Moment.

„Ford Focus", wiederholte er, „dunkelblau."

Sie nickte und schniefte leise. „Entschuldigung", flüsterte sie dann und öffnete die Tasche an ihrem Arm. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie hineingriff und zu wühlen begann.

Nick begriff, wonach sie suchte und zückte sein Taschentuch. „Bitte sehr, Miss Silverton", sagte er und reichte es ihr mit einem weiteren Lächeln, während er im Stillen betete, daß sie ihn nicht berichtigen würde.

Sie blickte auf – und die Bläße wich zwei kleinen roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen. Als sie nach dem Taschentuch griff streiften sich kurz ihre Finger, und die Farbe ihrer Wangen wurde intensiver. „Entschuldigung", wiederholte sie.

Nicks Lächeln wurde breiter.

Sie hatte ihn nicht berichtigt!

„Kein Problem. Ich kann das verstehen", sagte er freundlich.

Und sie blickte wieder auf, in sein Gesicht, in seine Augen, und er fühlte, wie auch seine Wangen zu glühen begannen.

„Es ist nett, einen netten Mann zu treffen", sagte sie leise.

„Oh, das nett steht bei mir ganz groß", scherzte Nick. „Meine Tante hat mich zur Nettigkeit in Person erzogen."

„Ihre Tante?" Sie hob die Brauen.

Verdammt! Mußte er sich eigentlich immer gleich verquatschen? Es würde aussehen, als wolle er ihr Mitleid, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit sagte! Andererseits …

Nick nickte. „Meine Eltern sind bei einem Unfall umgekommen, als ich noch ein Kind war", erklärte er. „Einer der Gründe, warum ich Polizist geworden bin, wissen Sie? Meine Tante zog mich daraufhin auf."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Dann hatten Sie eine sehr freundliche Tante", stellte sie ruhig fest, und Nicks Herz hüpfte.

„Habe. Sie lebt noch", korrigierte er.

„Das freut mich", lächelte sie. „Und, oh, wissen Sie, ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, daß der Ford Nummernschilder aus Washington State trug."

Das half doch schon um einiges, hoffte Nick und machte sich weiter Notizen.

„Und … und der Fahrer war mittelalt. Ich hab ihn nicht ganz gesehen, aber ich glaube, ich könnte ihn doch wiedererkennen", fuhr sie fort. „Und ich würde wirklich gern Ihre Tante kennenlernen, Officer."

Als er aufblickte lächelte sie, und er lächelte zurück.

„Sie wird demnächst einmal zu Besuch kommen", erklärte er. „Wissen Sie, ich bin selbst gerade hergezogen."

„Wirklich? Warum?" Sie schien ehrlich interessiert.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Karriere. Ich mache gerade meine Detective-Prüfung. In meinem alten Revier war kein Platz für noch einen Detective, also bin ich hergekommen."

„Dann werden Sie bald keine Uniform mehr tragen ..." Sie musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, blickte dann wieder auf. „Schade ..."

Nick errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen. „Äh … danke."

„Hey, Romeo, wir müssen los!" rief in diesem Moment Wu hinter seinem Rücken. „Die SpuSi wird das hier fertigmachen."

Nick zögerte, während er langsam seinen Notizblock zuklappte.

Juliette Silvertons Augen wanderten zwischen dem Block und seinem Gesicht hin und her. Dann, endlich, fragte sie: „Müssen Sie noch lange arbeiten, Officer Burkhardt?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Vermutlich nicht lange. Mein regulärer Dienst endet in einer Stunde."

Und Juliette lächelte. „Ich schulde Ihnen noch etwas, Officer. Wie wäre es, für den Anfang, mit einer Tasse Kaffee nach Dienstschluß?"

Und Nick strahlte ...


	37. Es hilft

**Prompt**: Wolken

* * *

„Eigentlich ist es doch ganz nett, oder?" Monroe sah zu seinem Freund/Mitbewohner hinüber und grinste.

Nick lag flach auf dem Rücken und starrte in den Himmel, oder dem, was vom Himmel zu sehen war zwischen den Bäumen.

„Hätten wir schon eher tun sollen", nickte der Grimm und hob einen Mundwinkel.

„Jep, hätten wir!" Monroe tat es seinem Freund jetzt nach und rollte sich flach auf den Rücken, um in den Himmel zu starren.

So herrlich ruhig und entspannend. Es tat gut, einmal nicht zehntausend Sorgen geschultert zu haben, sich nicht um das Seelenheil seines Freundes kümmern zu müssen, sondern einfach einmal nur auszuspannen.

„Sieh mal, die Wolke sieht aus wie ein Dämonfeuer!" Nick hatte einen Arm gehoben und wies auf eine der Wolken.

Monroe folgte dem ausgestreckten Finger und sann über das nach, was er da am Himmel sah. Konnte durchaus sein, bestätigte er insgeheim, auch wenn er wohl eher einen freßwütigen Wendigo dort oben sah, der gerade ein gewaltiges Stück menschliche Rippen verputzte.

„Und das da ..." Nicks Finger glitt zur nächsten Wolke hinüber. „... das könnte ein Wolf sein, oder?"

„Hauptsache kein Blutbad, sonst gibt es selbiges am Himmel", scherzte Monroe, der nun die zweite Wolke begutachtete.

Nick hatte ein gutes Auge. Aber er kannte seinen Freund jetzt schon lange genug, um dessen künsterlische Ader entdeckt zu haben. Um genau zu sein, er hatte eine von Nicks Zeichnungen sogar … stibizt um sie sich irgendwann einmal rahmen zu lassen. Eine schöne Zeichnung von Rosalee, halb in ihre Fuchsbau-Form gewogt, mit traurigen Augen. Monroe war sicher, Nick hatte dieses Portrait angefertigt nach dem Tod von Freddy …

„Und da ist er", kommentierte Monroe nun die nächste auftauchende Wolke. „Den Auftritt hat der Grimm mit der Axt!"

Nick lachte. „Klar. Lassen wir die Axt doch besser im Schrank, denkst du nicht?" fragte er. Kurz schien sein Profil sich zu verdüstern und Monroe fragte sich, worüber er wohl nachdachte.

Nick, der sich nach außen immer so gern locker gab, war wesentlich tiefsinniger, aber auch sensibler, als es auf den ersten Blick erschien. Monroe hatte jetzt schon des öfteren die Vermutung beschlichen, daß, wenn Nick sich plötzlich auf seinen Dachboden trollte ohne Vorankündigung, es ihm wirklich schlecht ging.

„Hey, schlecht verarbeitete Axt. Die löst sich auf!" lachte der Grimm jetzt.

Monroe sah wieder zum Himmel hinauf. Es stimmte, die Wolkenbank, die wie eine Axt ausgesehen hatte, verwandelte sich gerade in eine unbestimmte Masse, aus der er nichts herauslesen konnte.

„Ein Herz", sagte Nick plötzlich. „Die Axt ist ein Herz geworden."

Monroe runzelte die Stirn. Wenn man viel Phantasie hatte, konnte man tatsächlich ein Herz aus dem Wolkenknubel herauslesen. Mit sehr viel Phantasie.

„Naja … warum sollte ein Grimm ein Herz halten?" fragte er.

„Vielleicht um zu zeigen, daß das seine gebrochen ist", schlug Nick prompt mit sehr ernster Stimme vor.

Ach je! Soviel zu einem ruhigen Tag im Wald! Dabei hatte er seinem Freund doch etwas gutes tun wollen.

„Und das da … das könnte … könntest du sein", stellte Nick plötzlich fest und wies auf die nächste auftauchende Wolke.

„Klar, ich jage dir nach, um dein gebrochenes Herz zu kitten. Für was hälst du mich? Einen Herzchirugen?"

„Für einen sehr, sehr guten Freund", antwortete Nick, noch immer in diesem ernsten Tonfall.

Ach herrje!

„Monroe?"

„Mh?"

Nick rappelte sich auf einen Ellenbogen. „Ich glaube, es hilft", sagte er leise.

Und Monroe lächelte …


	38. Die Einladung (Teil 2)

**Prompt**: Humor

**Zeit:** Prä-Serie

* * *

Nick klopfte an die Apartmenttür und wartete dann. Kontrollierend blickte er noch einmal an sich herunter: Schuhe sauber, Jeans ebenfalls, noch dazu die neue Jeans, bei dem Hemd war er sich nicht so ganz sicher. Klar, die Farbe brachte, Juliette zufolge, seine Augen zum Leuchten, allerdings war er, wie immer, unschlüssig, wenn es um das Himmelblau im Verbund mit seinem mausgrauen Sakko ging.

Ach, das Sakko sollte seine geringste Sorge sein. Immerhin war das hier eine zwanglose Einladung, so zumindest hatte er das verstanden.

Nick rückte trotzdem den Kragen des Hemdes zurecht. Seine Finger schwebten über dem ersten geschlossenen Knopf, ebenfalls nicht wirklich sicher, wieviel er zeigen sollte. Zwanglos konnte bedeuten, sein Brusthaar hatte heute Ausgang, zuviel zeigen dagegen würde möglicherweise die zwanglose Stimmung ins Gegenteil verkehren. Beides … naja, er war eben nicht zu Hause.

Nervös trat er von einem Bein aufs andere.

Himmel, warum dauerte das so lange? Der Wein, den er mitgebracht hatte, dürfte mittlerweile warm werden. Nicht gut für einen trockenen Weißen – zumindest soweit er wußte.

Nick war eher ein Bier-, denn ein Weintrinker. Eigentlich war sein bevorzugtes Getränk noch immer Kaffee, aber alkoholisch durfte es eben eher Bier sein. Nur sah es etwas eigenartig aus, wenn man zu einem Dinner mit einem Six-Pack unterm Arm ging, fand zumindest er. Darum hattte er der hoffentlich fachkundigen Meinung des Verkäufers vertraut und diese Flasche gekauft in der Hoffnung, das Gastgeschenk würde dankbar angenommen.

Das ganze war irgendwie lächerlich, befand Nick, während er wieder mit dem obersten Knopf seines Hemdes zu spielen begann. Es war immerhin ein zwangloses Treffen, kein Date … oh Gott, es war doch hoffentlich KEIN Date!

Ihm wurde es heiß und kalt zugleich.

Was wenn es doch ein Date war? Wenn er etwas falsch verstanden hatte an der Einladung.

Statt des geschlossenen Knopfes wanderte seine Hand zum nächsten nicht zugeknöpften Knopf.

Besser keinen falschen Eindruck machen. Besser, ganz zwanglos zu sein …

Trotzdem überlief es ihn eiskalt.

Wenn er sich jetzt geirrt hatte? Er war noch neu in Portland. Möglich, daß er für die hiesige Bevölkerung die falschen Signale sendete. Oh Gott, er war ganz sicher nicht auf der Suche nach einer solchen Beziehung! Er hatte nur Anschluß gesucht!

Einmal mehr zu blauäugig, Burkhardt! schalt er sich selbst, mittlerweile überzeugt davon, einem falschen Spiel aufgesessen zu sein. Wäre nicht das erste Mal. Als er in LA als Rookie begann war da auch …

Konzentrieren!

Nick atmete tief ein und straffte die Schultern, als er Geräusche von der anderen Seite der Tür kommen hörte. Jetzt mußte er eben da durch, so oder so. Blieb nur zu hoffen, daß er die Lage noch irgendwie entschärfen konnte, falls er wirklich etwas mißverstanden hatte.

Der nächste Knopf wurde geschlossen, gerade als die Tür sich öffnete und ein schmales Gesicht durch den Spalt lugte. Einen Moment später grinste ihn einer seiner neuen Kollegen an. „Klasse daß du kommst, Burkhardt!" begrüßte sein Gastgeber ihn. „Uns fehlt noch ein vierter Mann."

„Ach ja?" stotterte Nick.

Ein vierter Mann? Wofür?

Sein neuer Kollege und Gastgeber öffnete die Tür ganz. „Komm rein, Kleiner", forderte er Nick auf. Und der trat zögernd über die Schwelle und sah sich um.

Zigarrenrauch und Bierdunst lagen schwer in der Luft. Der Raum selbst war mit einem Sammelsorium unterschiedlichster Möbel eingerichtet. Über dem alten, aber definitiv gemütlich aussehenden Sofa neben dem Fenster hingen einige gerahmte Film Noir Poster, auf der anderen Seite stand ein großer Flachbildfernseher. Und an einem runden Tisch nicht weit vom Fernseher … saßen Detective Griffin und der Captain, beide mit Zigarren im Mund und ihn genau musternd.

„Na, für eine ordentliche Partie Poker fehlt uns noch ein vierter Mann", erklärte Sergeant Wu, momentan Nicks Mentor im dritten Revier des Portland PD. „Komm rüber und setz dich. Nette Flasche übrigens. 'n Bier?" Damit verließ er den Raum, die Flasche, die er Nick abgenommen hatte, in der Hand.

Und Nick? Der fühlte sich wie gerade beidseitig gar gekocht von seinen eigenen Ängsten … aber auch erleichtert.

„Okay, gibt's ein Limit?" fragte er mit einem erleichterten Grinsen, klatschte in die Hände und marschierte hinüber zum Spieltisch.

Definitiv eine gute Idee, diese Einladung anzunehmen!


	39. Mein Schatz!

**Prompt**: Schatz

irgendwie eine Art TAG zu 1.13 Three Coins in a Fuchsbau

* * *

Sie waren fort. Weg, vielleicht für immer. Verloren für ihn. Verloren …

Sean Renard starrte auf seine leere Hand hinunter. Die Hand, in der er gestern noch die Münzen gehalten hatte. Die Münzen von Zakynthos …

Sie hätten sein Leben verändern können! Sie hätten IHN verändern können! Sie hätten ihm helfen können, seinen rechtmäßigen Platz in der Hierarchie einzunehmen. Und jetzt?

Sean ballte die Hand zur Faust. Die Hand, die gestern noch die Münzen gehalten hatte. Die Münzen von Zakynthos.

Sie waren unbezahlbar! Sie waren wirklich unbezahlbar, das begriff er jetzt. Jetzt, da er sie verloren hatte.

Ein dämlicher Steinadler hatte sie ihm weggenommen! Ein Steinadler gegen einen Halb-Royal!

Das Biest in seinem Inneren rüttelte an ihm voller Frustration. Es wollte heraus, es wollte zerstören, töten, verfluchen.

Sean knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen.

Was hatte sein Grimm getan, um ihm die Münzen wiederzubeschaffen? Nichts! Nick, dieser kleine Idiot, hatte den Steinadler aus der Zelle geholt, in die er ihn erst gesperrt hatte. Damit dieser Steinadler ihm, Sean, dann die Münzen stehlen konnte!

Verdammter Grimm! Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Ein winziges Stimmchen der Vernunft mahnte Sean, daß, wenn Nick nicht gewesen wäre, er jetzt tot sei. Der andere, der Schakal, hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt in der Tiefgarage.

Das Hexenbiest rüttelte weiter an den geistigen Gittern seines Gefängnisses.

Nein, soweit hatte er sich noch im Griff. Er würde es nicht herauslassen. Diese unwürdige Kreatur! Dieses … Ding!

Seans Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, entspannten sich dann wieder. Er war nahe daran, Hank und Nick in sein Büro zu rufen, um ihnen den Auftrag zu erteilen, ihm die Münzen wiederzubeschaffen.

Er war nicht schlecht, und er würde lernen, die Münzen zu beherrschen, das sagte er sich. Er war nicht schwach, nicht wie die üblichen Wesen. Nicht einmal wie die Menschen. Er würde die Münzen bewältigen und die Welt in eine bessere Zukunft führen. Er! Sean Renard, Bastardsohn und Verbannter aus dem väterlichen Schloß. Er würde bekommen, was ihm zustand – alles!

Aber er brauchte die Münzen! Er brauchte sie! Er brauchte sie so dringend, das …

Die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete sich und Sergeant Wu steckte den Kopf herein. „Uhm, Chef, alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?" fragte er.

Sean spannte seinen muskulösen Körper an bis er meinte, jede einzelne Sehne krachen zu hören. Dann nickte er angespannt, während das Biest in ihm weiter tobte.

Die Münzen! Die Münzen! Seine Münzen!

Wu nickte mit großen Augen.

„Was denn noch?" fragte Sean.

Wu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mußte nur gerade an was denken", antwortete er dann.

Sean atmete tief ein. „Und an was? Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig!"

Wu musterte ihn erneut. „Haben Sie schon mal 'Den Herrn der Ringe' gesehen?" erkundigte er sich. „Bei dem ganzen Durcheinander heute und all dem … ehrlich ich krieg Gollums Stimme nicht aus dem Kopf."

„Wer ist Gollum?" fragte Sean.

Und wieder zuckte Wu mit den Schultern. „Ein Wesen, das dem Meisterring verfallen war in den Filmen. Armer Kerl!" Ein verräterisches Grinsen stahl sich in die Mundwinkel des Asiaten. „Er nannte den Ring immer seinen Schatz."

Sean wußte nicht so ganz warum, aber plötzlich ernüchterte er ...


	40. Das wichtigste im Leben

**Prompt**: Weinen/Tränen

**Spoiler:** 2. Staffel – nach 2.12

* * *

Monroe war mit sich selbst zufrieden, als er seinen tapferen alten VWKäfer in der Auffahrt parkte. Das Haus war dunkel, Nicks Truck allerdings stand, wie immer, auf der anderen Straßenseite. Der Grimm war also zu Hause, gut.

Monroe blickte hoch zum Haus. Die Lampe über der Haustür war allerdings ausgeschaltet. Etwas, worüber er wirklich noch mit Nick reden mußte. Wenn er nun einmal eine Verabredung hatte, wollte er nicht in der Finsternis nach dem richtigen Schlüssel kramen. Und Nicks Arbeitszeiten waren leider alles andere als verläßlich, so daß er ihn auch nicht aus dem Bett klingeln wollte.

Monroe seufzte und setzte diesen Punkt gedanklich auf die „wir haben mal wieder zu Palavern"-Liste. Die Liste allerdings wurde immer länger, seit Nick bei ihm Unterschlupf gesucht hatte.

Vor allem, mußte Monroe eingestehen, hatte er nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was ein Grimm mit gebrochenem Herzen für seine eigenen Beziehungen bedeuten konnte. Gut, Nick machte Rosalee keine schönen Augen und er schien irgendwie zu akzeptieren, daß sie, Monroe und Rosalee, nun einmal ein Paar waren. Akzeptieren bedeutete allerdings nicht, daß Nick es tolerierte.

Nein, sie stritten nicht, und Nick schwieg sich tunlichst aus über seine Gefühle. Doch es war ihm leider nur zu deutlich anzumerken, wie tief verletzt er selbst noch war. Nachdem er sich gleich dreimal auf seinen Dachboden getrollt hatte, als Rosalee zu Besuch kam, hatte die Fuchsbau entschieden, es sei besser für alle Beteiligten, wenn sie und Monroe sich bei ihr trafen oder ausgingen, statt ständig das fünfte Rad mit den großen traurigen Augen um sich haben zu müssen.

Monroe wünschte Nick wirklich, daß dieser wieder glücklich wurde, ob nun mit oder ohne Juliette. Vielleicht war es wirklich das beste, daß sie beide sich getrennt hatten. Nick brauchte eine andere Partnerin. So dachte zumindest Monroe. Da hatte er allerdings nicht mit seinem Freund gerechnet.

Was sollte es. Ändern konnten sie es alle nicht mehr. Juliette war jetzt offensichtlich glücklich, Nick war totunglücklich, und Monroe versuchte irgendwie irgendetwas zu sein.

Nach einiger Fummelei gelang es ihm schließlich, den richtigen Schlüssel zur Haustür zu finden und schloß die Tür auf.

Nick war an für sich ein pfleglicher Hausgast. Nicht der beste, aber auch nicht der schlimmste. Und nachdem er die ersten Wochen der Trennung überstanden hatte, war seine Trauer um die verlorene Beziehung bis auf besagtes Maß herabgesunken. Sein Stalking hatte er mittlerweile ebenfalls eingestellt – nachdem Monroe ihm gedroht hatte, ihn mit seinen eigenen Handschellen an das Treppengeländer zu fesseln – nachdem Juliette wiederum Monroe gleich mehrfach angerufen, weil sie ihren Ex-Freund vor ihrer Haustür gefunden hatte.

Es mußte doch auch anders gehen, Himmel!

Monroe betrat sein Haus und lauschte.

Aus dem oberen Stockwerk drang leise Musik nach unten. Nick war also entweder noch wach, oder er war, einmal mehr, bei laufendem Radio eingeschlafen.

Monroe schloß die Haustür hinter sich und legte den Riegel vor, ehe er sich aus seinem Mantel schälte. Dabei warf er wieder einen Blick die Treppe hinauf.

Vermutlich eingeschlafen, kam es ihm in den Sinn.

Nick tat ihm leid. Wirklich leid! Es mußte die Hölle sein, durch die er ging. Jemanden so sehr zu lieben wie er Juliette geliebt hatte (und wohl immer noch liebte), und dann hilflos mitansehen zu müssen, wie man diesen jemand verlor …

Monroe war froh, daß Nick ihm Rosalee vorgestellt hatte. Zwischen ihnen beiden hatte es sofort gefunkt. Sie waren auf einer Wellenlänge und das, was sie aufbauten, würde hoffentlich ein festes Fundament sein. Sie waren sich einig, es langsam anzugehen.

Wie das wohl zwischen Nick und Juliette damals gelaufen war?

Monroe seufzte und entschloß sich, doch nachzusehen, ob sein Untermieter noch wach war oder nicht. So kurios es auch sein mochte, er konnte nicht schlafen, wenn im Haus Musik spielte. Das Ticken der Uhren war beruhigend, Musik dagegen …

Monroe schlich die Stufen hinauf, vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Er wollte nur sichergehen …

Auf dem Dachboden war es düster, doch nicht dunkel. Eine der Lichterketten war hängengeblieben und Nick benutzte sie jetzt als eine Art Nachtlicht und ließ sie nach dem Dunkelwerden immer brennen, oft genug die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum.

Monroe lugte durch die Streben des Geländers hindurch und sah seinen Freund auf dem Bett liegen, zusammengerollt wie ein Embyo, noch vollständig bekleidet, wie so oft. Nick arbeitete mittlerweile meistens bis er kurz vorm Zusammenbruch war, ehe er denn endlich nach Hause kam und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf dem Bett zusammenbrach.

Monroe seufzte, dann nahm er die letzten Stufen nach oben und ging zum Radio hinüber. Mit einem leisen Knacken schaltete es sich ab. Monroe tappte so leise wie möglich zurück zur Treppe,

„Mh … Monroe … ?" flüsterte Nicks schlaftrunkene Stimme vom Bett.

Und der Angesprochene? Monroe drehte sich um und sah zu seinem Freund. „Alles in Ordnung. Schlaf weiter", flüsterte er, in der Hoffnung, Nick würde wieder einschlafen.

Der aber richtete sich mühsam auf. Das Weiß seiner Augen glitzerte im Dämmer. „Wie war das Dinner?" fragte er.

Monroe nickte. „Gut. Schöne Grüße von Rosalee, nebenbei gesagt."

„Grüß sie zurück." Nick setzte sich jetzt endgültig auf und zog die Nase hoch. „Ich … ich hab nachgedacht", sagte er dann im ernsten Tonfall. „Ich weiß, ich halte euch alle voneinander fern. Das tut kein guter Freund."

Monroe runzelte die Stirn. „Wen alles? Rosalee und mich? Hey, wir wollen es langsam angehen lassen, das habe ich dir doch gesagt."

Nick ließ den Kopf hängen. „Nicht nur. Auch … du weißt wer noch."

Monroe seufzte und ging zum Bett. Dort ließ er sich nieder und sah seinem Freund eindringlich in die Augen. „Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Und genau das brauchst du, Nick: Zeit!"

Nick schniefte leise und zuckte mit den Schultern, den Kopf immer noch niedergeschlagen hängenlassend. „Ich hab doch immer noch den Trailer", murmelte er dann endlich.

„Du willst doch wohl jetzt nicht umziehen in einen Wohnwagen?" Monroe hob die Brauen.

Und endlich blickte Nick auf. Im Dämmerlicht der Lichterkette glitzerten Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen. „Ich gehe ganz. Nehme den Trailer und ..."

Und Monroe packte seinen Freund bei den Schultern und drückte den schmalen Körper des Grimm an seinen, während er ihn fest umarmte. „Du bleibst schön wo du bist, Nicholas Burkhardt! Hier wirst du gebraucht, hier und nirgends anders!" sagte er fest und bestimmt.

Nick erwiderte die Umarmung zögernd, vergrub sein tränennasses Gesicht an der Schulter seines Freundes.

„Gib dir Zeit, Nick. Begeh nicht den Fehler, den deine Mutter und deine Tante machten. Es gibt nichts wichtigeres auf der Welt als Freunde und Familie", fuhr Monroe fort. „Und für mich bist du beides, Freund UND Familie!"

Nicks genuschelte Antwort zauberte ein Lächeln auf Monroes Gesicht und ließ die Palaver-Liste in den gedanklichen Müllschlucker fallen:

„Du auch!"


	41. Liebe, Hoffnung,

**Prompt**: Tanzen

EpisodenTAG zu 2.07 The Bottle Imp

* * *

Nicks Herz hüpfte als Juliette die Musik lauter stellte.

Sollte sie etwa … ? Würde sie … ?

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah zu ihr hoch, fragend, aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge, und doch … er hatte mittlerweile so oft die Hoffnung verloren, sich so oft geirrt. Er wolle nicht noch einmal enttäuscht werden. Vor allem nicht jetzt. Nicht nach diesem perfekten Abend.

Warum hatte er auch davon gesprochen? schalt er sich selbst. Warum hatte er nicht einfach den Mund halten und still leiden können, so wie er es jetzt schon seit zwei Monaten tat?

Weil es einfach ein perfekter Abschluß wäre, wisperte eine andere Stimme. Wie oft hatten Juliette und er getanzt, ob nun zu Hause oder wenn sie ausgegangen waren? Wie oft hatte sie in seinen Armen gelegen? Wie oft …

„Ich glaube, diese Erinnerung ist es wert, neu erlebt zu werden", durchbrach Juliettes Stimme seine Gedanken. Sie lächelte auf ihn hinunter und wartete.

Nicks Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

Träumte er? War das hier echt?

Er wünschte sich so sehr die verlorene Beziehung zurück, fühlte sich einfach nur noch hohl, ausgebrannt, leer, seit Juliette ihn vergessen hatte. Er hätte für sie die Sterne vom Himmel geholt, wenn das irgendetwas geändert hätte. Hätte es nicht, davon abgesehen, aber er hätte es getan.

Verdammte Adalind! Wenn er sie in die Finger kriegen würde …

„Wirklich?" riß er sich selbst erneut aus den Gedanken, ehe die Wut zurückkehren konnte, die immer kurz außerhalb seines Bewußtseins lauerte.

Und Juliette nickte lächelnd und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Eine Berührung! Er lechzte danach wie ein Verdurstender in der Wüste nach Wasser lechzte. Er wünschte sich, Juliette so wie früher fest umarmen zu können, sie zu küssen und zu lieben und …

Er stand rasch auf, das alte, verliebte Leuchten in den Augen. Und Juliette lächelte, als sie ihm ihre zarte Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ein wohliger Schauer durchrann Nicks Körper.

Wenn er jetzt die Augen schloß, davon war er überzeugt, wenn er sie jetzt schloß und es sich wünschte, dann wäre alles wieder in Ordnung, wenn er die Augen wieder öffnete. Juliette wäre wieder die seine, sie beiden zusammen, vielleicht hätte ihn inzwischen sogar ja gesagt?

So sehr … er wünschte sich das so sehr …

Ihre Hand in seiner, die Wärme ihres Körpers so dicht an dem seinen, der Geruch, ihr Geruch, das Parfum, das sie benutzte. Alles so vertraut und doch wie neu, jetzt, hier.

Juliette fühlte sich anders an, bemerkte Nick. Anders, nicht so wie früher. Sie war nicht … sie war …

Er konnte schlecht in Worte fassen, was er fühlte. Und er tat sein bestes, um es zu ignorieren. Sie war hier, seine Juliette. Aber sie stand noch immer unter einem Zauber. Ja, das war der Grund, warum sie sich anders anfühlte, mußte der Grund sein.

Nick öffnete die Augen wieder, nur um sicherzugehen. Und es war Juliette, die sich da an ihn schmiegte im Takt der Musik. Sie war es, er roch sie, er spürte sie. Die Veränderung war der Zauber, mehr nicht.

Juliette sah zu ihm hoch, lächelte ein wenig, schüchtern, verlegen. Dann reckte sie sich ihm leicht entgegen.

Sollte er … ? Konnte er es wagen?

Nick tat es. Er beugte sich zu ihr, ihre Lippen trafen sich und Juliette gewährte seiner Zunge nur zu bereitwillig Einlaß.

Es war sie, es war ihre Art zu küssen, geküßt zu werden. Nick spürte es. Aber er spürte auch die Veränderung.

Juliette griff nach ihm. Das hatte sie nie getan, aber … es fühlte sich gut an als sie sein Haar zerwühlte, ihn dichter an sich zu ziehen versuchte.

Gott, ja, es fühlte sich richtig an. So lange hatte er jetzt in seinem einsamen Exil auf der Couch verbracht, jetzt würde es vorbei sein, davon war Nick überzeugt. Jetzt und hier, heute abend, würde der Zauber endlich brechen und die Liebe zu ihm zurückkehren.

Er küßte sie erneut, sanft, zärtlich, so wie sie es immer gewollt hatte, so wie sie es mochte.

Dann löste sich Juliette von ihm und Nick lächelte auf sie nieder, voller Hoffnung und Liebe, endlich seine Juliette zurückzuhaben.

Doch sie starrte ihn verwirrt, ja entsetzt an mit großen Augen, als sähe sie ihn das erste Mal.

Nein! Nicht schon wieder! Nicht wieder! rief alles in Nick. Nicht noch einmal von vorn! Das würde er nicht überleben dieses Mal!

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er lächelte bei diesen Worten in der Hoffnung, sie erlaube sich nur einen Scherz mit ihm.

Juliette starrte ihn weiter an, dann begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich bin nicht in Ordnung", antwortete sie und … stürzte an ihm vorbei.

Und Nick? Er stand da, blieb stehen, mit sich selbst kämpfend, ein Brennen in den Augen, den Schmerz in seinem Herzen fühlend. Enttäuschung, Sehnsucht, verlorene Liebe …

Langsam drehte er sich um, als er Juliette die Treppe hinaufstürmen hörte.

Ein weiterer Riß in seinem Herzen tat sich auf …


	42. Urlaubsplanung unter Freunden

**Prompt**: Hotel/Motel/Resort

EpisodenTAG zu 1.01 Pilot

* * *

Sean war gerade mit der Aufstellung der vierteljährlichen Statistiken für das Bürgermeisterbüro beschäftigt, als unvermutet seine Bürotür geöffnet wurde.

„Chef, kann ich kurz stören?" Sergeant Wu hatte seinen Kopf in die Öffnung gesteckt und sah ihn fragend an.

Sean betrachtete den nicht gerade kleinen Stapel an Berichten und Anzeigen, die er noch aufzulisten hatte. Er sollte wirklich sehen, daß er noch ein bißchen die Karriereleiter aufstieg, zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er sich einen Sekretär halten durfte anstatt diese ganze Arbeit selbst zu tun. Aber … im Moment war ihm wirklich jede Ablenkung willkommen, erst recht in Form eines Sergeant Wu.

„Was haben Sie denn auf dem Herzen?" fragte er und faltete die Hände über der Tastatur seines Laptops.

Wu strahlte und betrat das Büro, einen Stapel Zeitschriften in der Hand. „Sie kommen doch aus Europa. Ich meine ursprünglich?" fragte er, während er die Tür hinter sich schloß.

Sean runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, meine Familie ist in Österreich ansässig … zum Teil", antwortete er. „Aber meine Mutter kam mit mir in die Staaten, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war."

„Aber Sie kennen sich aus, ja?" Wu ließ sich auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches nieder und legte den Stapel Zeitschriften in seinem Schoß ab.

Sean nickte zögernd, noch immer nicht die blaßeste Ahnung, was sein Sergeant da eigentlich wollte.

„Gut ..." Wu klopfte auf die Zeitschriften. „Was ist denn besser? Wenn man in einem Hotel absteigt oder doch besser in einem Motel oder einem B&B?"

„Auf dem Kontinent gibt es keine B&Bs, nur Pensionen", entgegnete Sean sofort. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. „Planen Sie Ihren Urlaub?"

„Nicht meinen aber ja, ich plane sozusagen einen Urlaub", strahlte Wu. „Und, wenn Geld genug da ist, solls nach Europa gehen. Sozusagen auf Ihren Spuren wandeln oder so."

Sean hob die Brauen. „Wieso auf meinen?"

Wu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil Sie sich dort auskennen, Sir."

Naja, auskennen war viel zu viel gesagt. Er war zu jung gewesen, um etwas wirklich in Erinnerung zu behalten. Und die handvoll Male, das er zurückgereist war wegen der Familie, hatte er auch in einem der Familien-Unterkünfte genächtigt und war höchstens zum Essen ausgegangen, oder um Freunde zu treffen. Im angenehmsten Fall wegen beidem. Und das war Jahre her, bevor Eric die Macht an sich riß.

„Wie sind denn solche Pensionen?" erkundigte Wu sich. „Wie unsere B&Bs?"

Wenn er das wüßte!

Sean zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Laptop vor sich.

Wieso nicht? raunte seine Hexsenbiest-Seite ihm zu.

Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht …

Sean speicherte die bisher eingegebenen Daten und rief statt dessen den Internetbrowser auf. Schnell gab er den Suchbegriff „Österreich" ein und … fühlte sich wesentlich wohler, als die Suchmaschine ihm nicht gerade wenige Tourismus-Seiten anbot.

„Äh, störe ich wirklich nicht?" fragte Wu.

Pensionen und … viola!

„Nein, tun Sie nicht", antwortete Sean lächelnd. „Die meisten Pensionen bieten Halbpension an, also ja, sie sind schon vergleichbar mit einem einschlägigen B&B."

„Und billiger ..." Wu blickte auf den Stapel in seinem Schoß hinunter.

„Und billiger", bestätigte Sean nach einem Kontrollblick.

„Und … Motels?"

„Nun ja ..." So unauffällig wie möglich wechselte er von den Angeboten der Pensionen zu dem der Motels. „Nicht so proper wie ein Fünf-Sterne-Hotel aber meist bessere Qualität – wenn auch nicht so reichlich gesäät wie hierzulande."

„Mh ..." Wu schien wieder nachzudenken. „Ich hab da noch was gefunden … Resort?"

„Soll, wen auch immer Sie nach Europa schicken wollen, Sightseeing machen oder die ganze Zeit im Hotel bleiben?"

„Okay, das fällt schon mal komplett raus ..." Wu wühlte in seinem Stapel und zog einige der Zeitschriften, jetzt erkannte Sean, daß es sich um Werbejournale von Reiseveranstaltern und Hotels in Europa handelte, heraus, um sie auf dem Stuhl neben sich zu platzieren.

„Darf ich fragen, wer der oder die Glückliche ist?" erkundigte Sean sich.

Wu blickte auf. „Naja, Hank sagte mir, daß Nick heute einen Ring gekauft hat. Vermutlich war er deshalb so durch den Wind vorhin. Wenns jetzt schon so weit ist wird die Hochzeit nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Und als Nicks Mentor und sozusagen Vaterersatz sollte ich doch wohhl bestens über mögliche Ziele einer Hochzeitsreise informiert sein. Immerhin wird er ja wohl zuerst zu mir kommen, wenn es soweit ist." Wu strahlte. „Kaum zu glauben, unser Junge wird flügge!"

Flügger als Wu dachte, seufzte Sean innerlich. Viel zu flügge ...


	43. Verzweiflung

**Prompt**: Hinter der Maske

EpisodenTAG zu 1.01 Pilot

* * *

Was hatte Tante Marie da gesagt? Was sollte das heißen?

Nicks Gedanken rasten, während er aus dem Krankenhaus wieder zurück zum Revier fuhr, um dort seinen Bericht zu verfassen.

Hatte der Krebs Maries Verstand vernebelt? Vielleicht waren es doch eher die Medikamente … ?

Nicks Hand krampfte sich um das Lenkrad.

Aber … wenn Tante Marie wirklich nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig war durch ihre Krankheit, verlor er dann auch den Verstand? Immerhin … sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er etwas gesehen hatte. Als er nicht antwortete hatte sie davon gesprochen, daß er das Erbe in sich trug, daß es in ihm erwachte – was auch immer das heißen sollte …

Nick hatte in all den Jahren gelernt, Marie Kessler absolut zu vertrauen. Sie hatte ihm vermutlich mehr als einmal den Hals gerettet während sie ihn aufzog nach dem Tod seiner Eltern. Auf jeden Fall aber hatte sie ihm den Kopf zurechtgerückt.

Ein Nachfahre der Grimm? Einer der letzten der Grimm? Was sollte das heißen?

Nick wußte einfach nicht weiter.

Er hatte gerade einen Mann erschossen! Einen Mann, der für ihn ausgesehen hatte wie ein Monster, wie ein Alptraum, wie etwas, was es schlicht nicht geben konnte! Und dieser Fremde war mit einer Sense auf ihn losgegangen, bevor er ihn erschoß. Welcher vernünftige Mensch würde denn mit einer Sense auf einen anderen eindreschen?

Nick wußte es nicht. Er verstand nicht, was mit ihm passierte. Alles was er wollte war sein Leben, das Leben, das er führte. Er wolle mit Juliette zusammensein. Himmel, er hatte erst am Morgen den Ring gekauft, mit dem er um ihre Hand anhalten wollte!

Und dann … und dann kam seine Tante und sagte ihm, er müsse Juliette, die Liebe seines Lebens, verlassen, müsse alles hinter sich lassen, weil er etwas war, was … ja was eigentlich? Er verstand es nicht.

Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, als Tante Marie ihn zu sich genommen hatte und sie beide gemeinsam das Haus ausräumten war das erste, was sie wegwarf, seine Märchenbücher gewesen, vor allem die der Gebrüder Grimm.

Waren das die Grimm, von denen sie gesprochen hatte? Immerhin, sowohl Burkhardt als auch Kessler waren deutsche Namen, und er erinnerte sich, daß Tante Marie ihm irgendwann einmal darüber erzählt hatte, daß die Familie Kessler in die USA ausgewandert war irgendwann vor einigen Generationen. Warum, das hatte sie nicht gesagt.

Warum jetzt?

Nick hielt an einer roten Ampel.

Was solle er tun? Was konnte er tun? Ließ sich, was auch immer da in seinem Inneren in Gang gekommen war, vielleicht aufhalten? Vielleicht sollte er einen Psychologen aufsuchen, sollte es sich wirklich um ein mentales Problem handeln …

Aber was, wenn es echt war? Tante Marie hatte er immer hundertprozentig vertrauen können. Sie hatte ihn nie angelogen! Manchmal war es schwer gewesen mit ihr, das stimmte, aber sie war immer für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihm beigestanden, wenn es nötig war. Hatte ihn angespornt, ihn seinen Weg suchen und finden lassen.

Aber … Märchenwesen?

Dabei … Nick erinnerte sich daran, wie Tante Marie einmal mit ihm zusammen ein Märchenbuch durchgearbeitet hatte, nur eines, und das schien ihr schon schwer genug zu fallen damals. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, was all das bedeutete, wie die Geschichte verdreht worden war durch all die Münder, durch die sie getragen worden war. Bis am Ende etwas vollkommen anderes herausgekommen war als das tatsächliche Märchen.

Was, wenn sie recht hatte? Was wenn das damals eine Art Training für ihn gewesen war, damit er auf das vorbereitet werden konnte, was jetzt mit ihm geschah?

Nick wußte es nicht, er wußte schlicht gar nichts mehr.

Er wollte Juliette nicht verlieren, er wollte nicht seinen Job riskieren, den Job, den er beinahe so sehr liebte wie Juliette, weil er begann Dinge zu sehen. Er wollte sein Leben behalten, egal was da passierte.

Vielleicht, vielleicht ließ es sich ja ignorieren, so seine nächste Hoffnung. Wenn er wirklich einer der letzten Grimm war, wie hoch standen die Chancen, daß er je einem anderen Grimm über den Weg laufen würde? Wie hoch, daß er noch einmal Monster sehen würde?

Okay, letztere Chance war eindeutig hoch, nach dem, was er nur an einem Tag wahrgenommen hatte. Aber wenn er sich daran gewöhnte, wenn er es so gut es ging ignorierte, was konnte dann schon passieren? Er tat schließlich niemandem weh …

Nick bog in die nächste Straße ein.

Was auch immer es bedeutete, was Tante Marie da gesagt hatte, vielleicht konnte er es irgendwie aufhalten? Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, es irgendwie umzukehren, ihn wieder zu dem zu machen, was er bis gestern gewesen war?

Vielleicht …

Ihm wurde klar, er brauchte Hilfe. Und er konnte nur hoffen, daß Tante Marie ihm noch mehr würde erklären können. Morgen früh, gleich nach dem Aufstehen, würde er sie wieder besuchen und hoffentlich diese ganze Sache aufklären können.

Aber … sie hatte ihn nie angelogen ...


	44. Herz über Kopf

**Prompt**: Ich werde mich nicht verlieben! Hoppla, ich bin verliebt

EpisodenTAG zu 2.10 The Hour of Death

* * *

Da stand er vor ihr. Groß, gutaussehend, smart. Ein kühles, doch auch unsicheres Lächeln hatte einen seiner Mundwinkel gehoben, während seine Augen so weich wirkten wie die einer Welpe.

Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie in diese Augen sah.

Großer Gott!

Aber … war sie nicht Nicks Freundin? Seine zukünftige Verlobte?

Jeder sagte ihr, sie seien das perfekte Paar gewesen, bevor sie auf mysteriöse Weise ins Koma fiel. Jeder sagte ihr, wie glücklich sie mit einem Mann wie Nick hätte sein sollen. Jeder sagte ihr …

… daß sie seinen Heiratsantrag abgelehnt hatte!

Nick war ihr immer noch eine Antwort schuldig, eine echte Antwort. Er hatte ihr gesagt, was sie vermutet hatte, warum sie abgelehnt hatte. Aber er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, ob das der Wahrheit entsprach.

Und vielleicht … vielleicht war da mehr gewesen. Vielleicht war die Liebe zu Nick längst abgekühlt zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er ihr fragte. Vielleicht war da bereits ein anderer in ihr Leben getreten. Eben der Mann, der jetzt vor ihr stand, auf sie niedersah.

Sie erinnerte sich. Sie entsann sich an eine ähnliche Szene, letztes Jahr im Krankenhaus. Da hatte er mit ihr auf dem Gang vor einem der Krankenzimmer gestanden und ihr ein Versprechen gegeben. Lange bevor sie selbst ins Koma fiel. Und da … da war auch etwas gewesen, in ihr, in ihrem Herzen. Vielleicht der wirkliche Grund, warum sie Nicks Antrag abgelehnt hatte. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie auch seine Avancen abweisen sollte. Es fühlte sich so … richtig an!

Juliette sah noch immer in diese Augen. Augen eines anderen Mannes als es Nick war. Eines Mannes, dem sie vertraute, auch wenn sie ihn kaum kannte. Eines Mannes, der sich um sie kümmerte, um sie, um Nick, um jeden.

„Ich gehe besser", sagte Sean Renard zu ihr. Doch statt sich abzuwenden von ihr und zurück zu seinem Auto zu gehen, trat er einen Schritt näher, hielt noch immer ihren Blick gefangen.

Wunderschöne Augen. Ein durchtrainierter Körper.

Juliette sah weiter zu ihm hoch, war wie gefangen von ihm, von seinen Augen, seiner Ausstrahlung, einfach allem.

Und Sean beugte sich über sie, seine Lippen näherten sich den ihren.

Juliettes Herz stockte zum zweiten Mal.

Was war sie bereit zu tun? Wie konnte sie, wenn sie doch in Nick den perfekten Mann fürs Leben gefunden hatte?

Sie hatte Nicks Heiratsantrag abgewiesen …

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, wurde Juliettes Welt von der Flut an Emotionen einfach hinweggespült.

Dieser Mann konnte küssen!

Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als sich an ihn zu krallen, ihn zu umschlingen, ihn zu verschlingen mit Haut und Haar. Sie woltle ihn spüren, ganz und gar. Wollte das Abenteuer, das er zu sein schien. Alles!

Und da kehrte etwas zurück. Sein Geschmack, die Weichheit seiner Lippen, was auch immer. Sie wußte nicht was, nur daß es passierte. Es kehrte etwas zurück, ein winziges Teilchen einer Erinnerung.

Die Erinnerung an einen Kuß, an den sie sich doch eigentlich gar nicht erinnern dürfte.

Einerlei!

Was tat sie hier?

Sean löste sich langsam wieder von ihr, sah sie wieder an, noch verletzlicher, noch weicher als zuvor.

Doch Juliette …

Die Erinnerung! Sean Renard, der sich über sie beugte, der sie sanft auf die Lippen küßte im Krankenhaus – als sie doch eigentlich im Koma lag …

Was ging hier vor?"

„Das waren Sie", sagte sie endlich, noch immer gefangen in seinen Augen. „Sie waren im Krankenhaus!"

Seans Lächeln war Antwort genug, als er sich zu einem weiteren Kuß über sie beugte.


	45. Von Regenbögen und anderen Unmöglichkeit

**Prompt**: Regenbogen

* * *

Ein eigenartiges Geräusch drang aus dem hinteren Garten und ließ Nick aufsehen von seiner Lektüre.

Wie so oft hatte er sich einmal mehr Arbeit mit nach Hause, sprich auf Monroes Dachboden, gebracht und war jetzt eigentlich damit beschäftigt, einen Abgleich zwischen einer Zeugenaussage und einem der Journale seiner Vorfahren zu machen. Eigentlich bedeutete, es war nicht unbedingt die spannendste Aufgabe, die er sich im Moment vorstellen konnte.

Und jetzt dieses Geräusch.

Nick blickte Richtung Dachfirst, auf dem immer noch Regentropfen leise trommelten. Nicht mehr das Crescendo wie vor einigen Minuten, aber immer noch laut genug, dabei schien die Sonne bereits wieder durch eines der schmalen Dachfenster. Der Schauer war also vorbei.

Aber was zum Kuckuck …

Nick legte Journal und Akte zur Seite und stand vom Bett auf. Er ging hinüber zum anderen Dachfirst, dessen Fenster er halb geöffnet hatte, um ein wenig frische Frühjahrsluft hereinzulassen. Und von dort unter ihm kamen die Geräusche.

Nick öffnete das Fenster ganz und beugte sich vor, bis er seinen Vermieter/besten Freund/Grimmopedia/Sidekick/whatever im Garten sah, wie er mit einer Schaufel ein Loch buddelte.

„Monroe?" rief Nick herunter. „Was machst du da?"

Irgendwie eine eigenartige Zeit, sich um den Garten zu kümmern, fand der Grimm, während sein Freund sich ächzend aufrichtete und den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

„Was machst du faul auf meinem Dachboden, wenn du mir helfen könntest?" entgegnete Monroe und winkte mit einer schlammverschmierten Hand. „Runter mit dir!"

Nick grinste. „Warum sollte ich? Es regnet!"

„Also würde dich das stören. Schnapp dir die zweite Schaufel und hilf mir gefälligst – oder du kannst dir die nächsten Monate dein Essen anderswo besorgen!"

Als würde Monroe, der es genoß, für mehr als sich selbst zu kochen, ihn vom Eßtisch verstoßen!

Aber Nick mußte zugeben, jetzt war er neugierig und wollte wissen, was seinen Freund da ritt. Monroe war sonst nicht sonderlich an seinem Garten interessiert – außerhalb der Dekorationssaison, hieß das. Nick wollte sich besser nicht daran erinnern, was sein Freund zu Weihnachten mit dem Garten angestellt hatte, and Halloween dagegen erinnerte er sich eigentlich ganz gern, war das doch wirklich Spaß gewesen (und irgendwie hoffte er, dieses Jahr noch ein bißchen mehr davon zu sehen, jetzt, da er hier wohnte).

Die beiden Freunde waren zu der Übereinkunft gekommen, daß Nick sich, wenn er denn Lust und Zeit hatte und das Wetter stimmte, um den Garten kümmerte, während Monroe ihn bekochte. Nick tat gern Gartenarbeit, er hatte auch Juliettes Garten auf Vordermann gebracht, als sie beide noch zusammen gewesen waren.

Sein Herz schmerzte immer noch über die Trennung, doch allmählich …

Nick schnappte sich seine Jacke und lief leichtfüßig die Stufen hinunter, nahm die zweite Treppe ins Erdgeschoß und schlüpfte in seine Jacke, während er noch zur Hintertür lief.

Warum wollte Monroe jetzt den Garten umgraben (Nick hoffte, die von ihm gerade gesetzten Blumenzwiebeln würden es überleben), noch dazu kurz nach einem Regenguß, wenn die Erde viel zu aufgeweicht und matschig war. Kein vernünftiger Mensch würde jetzt graben.

Allerdings bestand ab und an doch berechtigter Zweifel daran, ob Monroe vernünftig war. Vernünftiger als der handelsübliche Blutbad – offensichtlich. Aber vernünftig?

Nick öffnete die Hintertür und schnupperte.

Er liebte den Geruch feuchter Erde.

„Hilfst du jetzt oder willst du nur dumm herumstehen?" fragte Monroe, der bereits wieder begonnen hatte zu graben.

„Ich würde vor allem erst einmal wissen, warum du meine Gladiolen wieder ausgräbst?" entgegnete Nick.

Der Garten war eine einzige Schlammwüste, da würde er heute aber auch gar nichts tun.

„Gladiolen?" Monroe blickte wieder auf, dann runzelte er die Stirn und stieß die Schaufel ins feuchte Erdreich. „Du kannst dir so viele Gladiolen kaufen wie du magst, wenn wir ihn endlich gefunden haben", sagte er dann.

„Gefunden? Was gefunden?" Nick neigte den Kopf leicht. Vielleicht war er ja etwas schwer von Begriff, aber …

„Na, den Topf voller Gold und Edelsteine natürlich!" erklärte Monroe, stützte sich jetzt auf die Schaufel und sah zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Hast du echt noch nie etwas davon gehört?"

Nick stutzte. „Wovon?" fragte er.

„Na, von dem Topf voller Gold, den die Zwerge am Ende des Regenbogens versteckt haben!" Monroe bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick und begann wieder zu schaufeln.

Nick runzelte die Stirn und blickte zum Himmel hinauf. „Moment", sagte er dann. „Willst du mir jetzt sagen, daß hier ein Regenbogen war?"

Wäre eine Erklärung dafür, daß es geregnet hatte und gleichzeitig die Sonne schien. Die Lichtbrechung, natürlich!

„Jetzt tu nicht so als wüßtest du von nichts. Ich suche jetzt schon seit Jahrzehnten nach diesem Topf, so wie mein Vater und mein Großvater vorher. Seit Generationen suchen wir bereits danach. Und ich werde es finden!" erklärte Monroe voller Inbrunst.

Nick klappte das Kinn herunter. „Dein Ernst?" fragte er mühsam das schallende Gelächter verdrängend, das an seiner Kehle zerrte.

„Natürlich!" Erneut reckte Monroe sich.

„Sorry dir das sagen zu müssen, aber das ist ein Märchen, noch dazu ein schlechtes. Es gibt kein Gold am Ende des Regenbogens", erklärte Nick amüsiert.

„Natürlich gibt's den!" entgegnete Monroe sofort.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ein Märchen, Monroe!" sagte er eindringlich – aber er redete gegen eine Wand.

„Bin ich nicht auch ein Märchen?" fragte Monroe nämlich.

Darauf allerdings hatte Nick nicht wirklich zu wechseln …


	46. Der Schlüssel

**Prompt**: Geschichten erzählen

* * *

Monroe konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Was er hier in der Hand hielt war einfach … unbezahlbar! Wenn das irgendjemand herausfinden würde, kaum auszudenken! Was würde sein Vater jetzt von ihm denken?

Dad würde stolz auf ihn sein, davon war er überzeugt. Immerhin war sein Vater ein eher gemäßigter Blutbad gewesen. Sicher, er hatte auch gern seinen Dorfbewohnern einen Schrecken eingejagt, aber er war selten weiter gegangen, gegen Ende seines Leben ohnehin nicht.

Aber das hier! Das hier war …

„Okay, ich weiß, das ist kein sehr gerechter Tausch", riß Nick ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Aber ..."

„Spinnst du?" entfuhr es Monroe. „Das ist ist der Heilige Gral der Grimmologie!"

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Danke, daß du mich gerade zu einem Relikt degradierst", konterte er trocken.

Monroe wedelte mit der Hand. „Nein, weißt du. Mein Großonkel, also nicht Olaf sondern Peter. Der, der in Danzig lebte vor dem Krieg ..."

Nick verdrehte die Augen und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das ist wichtig, Nick!" beeilte Monroe sich zu versichern.

Nick nickte. „Klar", machte er.

Monroe straffte die Schultern. „Also Großonkel Peter, der hat tatsächlich Jagd auf Grimm gemacht … naja, auf einen Grimm. Hat ihn Jahre gekostet, ehe die beiden dann aufeinander getroffen sind. Aber das solls wirklich wert gewesen sein."

„Wer hat gewonnen?" erkundigte Nick sich.

„Der Grimm." Monroe schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Nichts", zuckte Nick mit den Schultern. „Du hast mit deinem Großonkel Peter angefangen, nicht ich."

Monroe verzog die Lippen. „Okay, verstanden. Du bist nicht an Geschichte interessiert. Dabei … das hier ..." Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst – soweit das nicht gerade ausladende Innere des Trailers es eben zuließ. „Das hier, das IST Geschichte. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind unsere Familien sich schon früher begegnet. Vielleicht war jener Grimm, der Großonkel Peter köpfte, gar einer deiner Vorfahren?"

„Glaub ich nicht", kommentierte Nick. „Okay, ich weiß kaum etwas über die Burkhardts, aber die Kesslers sind schon vor über hundert Jahren nach Amerika ausgewandert."

„Aber sagtest du nicht, daß der Kastrationsdolch ..."

„... dieser Hilda gehörte. Ja, das sagte ich", nickte Nick wieder. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wo sie ihren rotznasigen Was-auch-immer kastrierte."

„Kretin!" Monroe hob stolz das Kinn. „Wenn du wüßtest! Meine Cousine in Oslo ist auch so ein hoffnungsloser Fall!"

Nick stutzte. „Du hast eine Cousine in Oslo?" fragte er. „Ich dachte, du hättest einen Vetter in Antwerpen?"

„Und eine Cousine in Oslo", bestätigte Monroe. „Ehrlich, wenn das nächste Familientreffen ins Haus steht, wirst du dich umgucken, mein bester! Wir sind eine große Familie."

„Groß genug, daß der Verlust zweier Vettern und eines Schäferhundes nicht auffallen", schmunzelte Nick wiederum.

„Der Hund fiel auf!" verteidigte Monroe seine Familie. „Ansonsten .. . ähm … wäre es vielleicht nicht ganz so passend, wenn du dann bei mir wohnen würdest. Du verstehst, Großonkel Peter, mein Urgroßvater, diverse andere Verwandte … ehrlich, ich befürchte wirklich, meine Mutter wird mich verstoßen, wenn sie herausfindet, daß du unter meinem Dach nächtigst!"

Nick stutzte. „Moment, soll das heißen, das nächste Familientreffen steht an?" fragte er mit großen Augen.

Monroe grinste stolz. „Es steht nicht nur an, ich bin der Ausrichter!" erklärte er. „Und was das für ein Haufen Arbeit ist … das letzte Familientreffen hat meine Schwägerin, also die Ehefrau meines mittleren Bruders, ausgerichtet. Und was die so erzählte … das wird wirklich hart! Oder … als Tante Magda das Treffen davor ausrichtete. Sie soll schon drei Monate vorher mit dem Kochen begonnen haben, wurde mir glaubhaft versichert."

Nick sah ihn einfach nur fragend an. „Führt das jetzt zu irgendwas?"

„Was?"

„Deine Tatsachenberichte zum Thema Familientreffen", antwortete Nick.

„Oh!" machte Monroe und hielt den Schlüssel hoch, den sein Freund ihm gerade gegeben hatte. „Ich wollte nur zum Ausdruck bringen, was dieser Schlüssel mir bedeutet. Ich meine, ich bin damit offiziell der erste Blutbad in meiner Familie, der nicht nur einen Grimm zum Freund hat, sondern auch noch offiziell dessen geheimer Gefährte ist."

„Monroe, ich _wohne_ bei dir! Das kann man wohl kaum geheim nennen!" entgegnete Nick.

„Das nicht. Aber den Trailer und seinen Inhalt", bekräftigte Monroe sofort.

Und Nick warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster nach draußen. „Ich wüßte nicht, wie irgendjemand einen silbernen Wohnwagen in deinem Garten übersehen könnte", kommentierte er dann und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muß los. Viel Spaß mit dem Schlüssel!"

Den würde er haben, da war Monroe sich sicher!


	47. Wunder geschehen

**Prompt**: Wunder

**Warning:** Pre-FemSlash

* * *

Als es an ihrer Tür klopfte war Rosalee verblüfft zu erkennen, wer da Einlaß verlangte. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte nicht einmal geahnt, daß ihre Besucherin wußte, wo sie wohnte.

So öffnete sie jetzt die Tür einen Spaltbreit und sah hinaus, ein angedeutetes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ja?" fragte sie.

„Ich … wir müssen reden", sagte die andere. „Bitte, könntest du, würden Sie ..." Sie stockte, um dann neu anzusetzen. „Bitte laß mich hinein."

Rosalees Herz tat einen Hüpfer, als sie das vertraute Du hörte anstatt des unpersönlichen Sie. Sollte das etwa bedeuten … ?

Sie nickte und öffnete die vorgelegte Kette. „Komm rein", sagte sie dann, während sie die Tür ganz öffnete.

Ihre Besucherin trat ein und begann gleich eine sinn- und ziellose Wanderung durch das Wohnzimmer.

„Was gibt es?" fragte Rosalee sanft und ließ sich auf ihrem Sofa nieder.

„Wir haben … Nick hat Schluß gemacht", erklärte Juliette, ihre Besucherin, und blieb plötzlich und abrupt stehen. „Und … und da ist irgendetwas passiert, weißt du?" Sie blickte zu der Fuchsbau auf dem Sofa und seufzte. „Wir waren doch per Du, oder?"

Rosalee nickte mit ernstem Gesicht. „Was ist mit dem anderen?" fragte sie. Ihr Herz wollte einen Schlag aussetzen.

Juliette ließ sich auf dem Sessel ihr gegenüber nieder und barg den Kopf in den Händen. „Ich bin so durcheinander!" stöhnte sie. „Da ist plötzlich so viel … das … was ..." Sie stockte und blickte wieder auf. „Mit Nick lief es schon länger nicht mehr rund, oder?" fragte sie dann.

Rosalees Herz hüpfte noch einmal und sie nickte, sich selbst zwingend ruhig zu bleiben.

„Und da war … Adalinds Katze und … ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte … ich war … ich … Rosalee, du hast doch diesen Fuchs zu mir gebracht, oder?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte Juliette auf.

Und Rosalees Herz tat einen weiteren Hüpfer, während sie wieder nickte.

„Und danach … da waren wir Tee trinken", fuhr Juliette fort. „Du und ich und … und der Fuchs."

Rosalee lächelte. „Du hast ihn Richard getauft", sagte sie nun endlich.

Um Juliettes Lippen zuckte ein kleines Lächeln. „Ja, Richard, nach meinem Großvater", sagte sie und sah ihrer Gastgeberin in die Augen. „Rosalee, dieser Spice-Shop … dort wo ich mit … mit Sean war … ich schon einmal dort, richtig?"

„Warst du", bestätigte Rosalee.

„Du hattest mir eine Teemischung besorgt, die ich sonst nirgends fand", erklärte Juliette und lachte einmal auf.

Rosalee konnte es nicht glauben.

So lange jetzt schon. So ewig hatte Juliette nicht nur Nick, sondern auch sie vergessen. Ihre Freundschaft, ihre Gefühle, alles war plötzlich fort gewesen. Das war der Grund, aus dem Rosalee zurück zu ihrer Familie geflohen war und Monroe zurückgelassen hatte, um auf den Laden zu achten. Sie hatte es nicht mehr ertragen können, ihre beste Freundin leiden zu sehen, selbst mitzuleiden, weil diese sich nicht mehr erinnerte.

„Wie kann das sein?" Juliettes Blick irrte wieder zu ihr. „Ich kann mich immer noch nicht an Nick erinnern. Aber an dich!"

„Vielleicht", mutmaßte Roselee, „vielleicht ist das, was dir verabreicht wurde, auf Nick zugeschnitten gewesen und nicht auf mich. Vielleicht war es nur ein Nebeneffekt, daß du mich auch vergessen hast ..." Jetzt war es an ihr zu stocken und die andere genau zu mustern. „An wieviel kannst du dich noch erinnern?" fragte sie dann schließlich zögernd.

Und Juliettes Lächeln wurde liebevoll, als sie über den Tisch nach Rosalees Hand griff. „An viel mehr, Rosi, an sehr viel mehr ..." Damit beugte sie sich vor.

Und Rosalee schloß die Augen und genoß einfach nur den Moment. Den Moment, in dem das Wunder geschah, mit dem sie schon nicht mehr gerechnet hatte …


	48. Der Wolf in mir

**Prompt**: Lesen

**A/N:** Ab und an kann ich mich bei den beiden schlicht nicht beherrschen. Nehmt es wie ihr denkt, aber der Wolf hat definitiv … eindeutige Gedanken!

**Warning:** PreSlash

* * *

„Okay, was ist das?" Nick beugte sich über den alten Folianten und tippte auf eine Stelle. Der Kragen seines Hemdes war weit geöffnet, so daß es Monroe wirklich wenig Mühe kostete, einen Blick auf das „darunter" zu werfen.

Eine Hitzewelle hielt Portland jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen fest im Griff – und wirkte sich nicht nur auf die Schweißdrüsen der Wesen-Bewohner aus. Und gerade ein großer, großer ex-böser Wolf ohne Gefährtin sah sich plötzlich in einer harten Zeit.

Ach, wenn doch Rosalee wieder da wäre …

Nick beugte den Hals, vertieft in seine Lektüre bemerkte er gar nicht, wie sehr sein Freund plötzlich mit sich selbst zu kämpfen hatte.

Der Wolf in Monroe drängte an die Oberfläche.

Die Schlagader an Nicks Hals pochte leicht im Einklang mit seinem Herzschlag, ein Muskel unter der Haut war angespannt und der Kieferknochen zeichnete sich klar unter den leichten Bartstoppeln ab. Nicks Schweiß roch, scharf und männlich, nach Raubtier.

Er brauchte definitiv mehr Wolfsbane in seinem Deo, versuchte Monroe sich zu beruhigen, während der Wolf in ihm noch einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und zu hecheln beginnen wollte.

Seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten hatte Nick sich sehr gemausert, er war schlanker, drahtiger geworden, auch rücksichtsloser in letzter Zeit, zugegeben, aber auch … grimmiger. Und auf irgendeine Art und Weise, die Monroe selbst nicht so ganz verstand, machte all diese Veränderung Nick für den Wolf in ihm … attraktiver.

„Was denkst du?" Nick hatte eine andere Stelle gefunden, auf die er jetzt deutete mit einem Finger. Breite, große Hände hatte er, eigentlich schon fast zu groß, jetzt, da er so schlank geworden war. Der Wolf bewunderte den ausgestreckten Finger, wünschte sich diesen Finger …

Monroe riß sich mit Gewalt wieder in seinen Körper zurück.

Das fehlte noch! Böser Wolf!

Er beugte sich über den ausgestreckten Finger. Waffenöl und Karbon, nur ein schwacher Odor aber definitiv vorhanden, rief den Wolf wieder hervor, der ein liebestolles Knurren ausstieß.

„Was sagtest du?" Nick wandte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn.

Monroe blickte auf, direkt in die grün-blauen Augen seines Freundes. Augen, die seit einiger Zeit ihren träumischen Blick verloren hatten und hart geworden waren. Doch jetzt, da er abgelenkt war durch sein Problem, war noch eine Spur des alten, des sanften Nick in ihnen. Die Brauen leicht gehoben wirkte sein Gesicht deutlich jünger als er war. Die Lippen waren geöffnet, wie bereit zum Kuß …

Monroe wandte sich wieder dem Folianten zu. „Nichts, nichts ..." beeilte er sich zu versichern, während er einen zweiten Anlauf nahm zu entziffern, worüber sein Freund da gestolpert war.

Wenn doch endlich diese Hitze vorbei wäre! Wenn er den Wolf wieder zurückdrängen könnte in die Finsternis seiner Seele …

Erneut fand Monroe sich selbst plötzlich wieder, wie er Nick in den geöffneten Ausschnitt seines Hemdes starrte und beobachtete, wie dessen muskulöser Bauch sich in seinen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Kleine Schweißtropfen glitzerten in seinem Brusthaar, die Brust selbst zeichnete sich klar ab vom Oberbauch und wirkte breiter. Eine gerade Linie führte hoch zu den Schlüsselbeinen, deren Schwung Nicks Hals noch zu betonen schien.

„Oder das hier?" Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er sprach. Diese dunkle, angenehme Stimme, in die der Wolf eine Höhle graben wollte.

Monroe schwitzte. „Äh, ja", machte er.

Dem Wolf war es gleich, was, ob männlich oder weiblich, Monroe dagegen nicht. Einer der Gründe, warum er ein Wider geworden war. Aber jetzt …

Rosalee versorgt ihre Tante, er hütete währenddessen den Spice-Shop und dann war heute morgen, kurz bevor Nick ihn angerufen hatte, diese stimmulierende Mischung auch noch heruntergefallen. Ob er etwas abgekriegt hatte?

„Ehrlich, was ist los?" Nick richtete sich auf, was den Wolf dazu brachte, enttäuscht den Schwanz hängen zu lassen. „Du bist nicht wirklich bei der Sache, Monroe."

Was sollte er sagen?

Monroe blickte auf und beobachtete einen Schweißtropfen, der unter Nicks dunklem Haar hervorkam und ihm über die klar umrissene Wange rann zwischen den Bartstoppeln hindurch, dem Kieferknochen folgte und dann den Wölbungen des Halses hinunterrann, um schließlich im weit geöffneten Ausschnitt des Hemdes zu verschwinden und vermutlich ein weiterer salziger Diamant im Brusthaar seines Frendes zu werden.

Der Wolf heulte und hechelte wieder.

„Ich … äh ..."

Es mußtes diese Prickle-Puppy-Zeug sein, keine Frage. Was denn sonst?

„Monroe?" Nick trat wieder näher und sah ihn besorgt an. Noch immer waren seine Augen seltsam weich, weicher als sie es in letzter Zeit gewesen waren. Seine Stimme fühlte sich an wie Samt, die schweißnasse Haut schimmerte wie Seide.

„Weißt du was? Du hast recht!" beschloß Monroe. „Mach genau das, was du glaubst tun zu müssen. Und ich … äh ..."

Der Wolf kratzte an der Oberfläche, wollte rausgelassen werden und sein Liebesspiel spielen.

Und Nick? Der sah plötzlich sehr einsam aus, als Monroe sich erhob.

Und gerade in diesem Moment … grollte ein ferner Donner und erste, harte und dicke Regentropfen trommelten auf das Dach des Trailers.

Nick blickte zum Wagenhimmel. „Sieht aus, als hätte die Vorhersage recht. Wird auch Zeit, daß diese Hitze endet. Die Leute drehen alle durch", bemerkte er. Dann sah er seinen Freund verschmitzt an. „Und weißt du, worauf ich jetzt wirklich Lust hätte?"

Monroe, noch immer mit dem Wolf in seinem Inneren kämpfend, schüttelte den Kopf.

Nicks Lächeln wurde zum Grinsen, als der Grimm zur Tür eilte und diese aufriß. „Ich brauch ne Dusche!" Damit stürzte er sich hinaus in den immer heftiger werdenden Regen.

Monroe folgte ihm zur Tür. Ein leichter, kühler Hauch streifte seine Wange und trieb den Wolf zurück in die Tiefen seiner Seele. Zurück blieb nur … Monroe, der beste Freund des Grimm, der mit einem amüsierten Lächeln beobachtete, wie eben jener Grimm einen wilden Regentanz draußen vor dem Trailer aufführte ...


End file.
